


汤不热短文集|tumblr drabbles/ficlets

by wendywindy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywindy/pseuds/wendywindy
Summary: 咖啡店AU——“‘你’是顾客因为我一直拼错你的名字所以你就变本加厉地读错我的名字来报复我”AU





	1. coffee shop|咖啡店 AU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284727) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咖啡店AU  
> ——“‘你’是顾客因为我一直拼错你的名字所以你就变本加厉地读错我的名字来报复我”AU

Raven的咖啡店总是忙忙碌碌，周日下午也不例外。Raven自己休产假不在店里，Charles暂时充当了老板和收银员，部分是为了帮忙，更多是为了打发因为没课而无聊的漫漫夏日。那是一个凉爽又繁忙的星期天，接近下午三点，前门打开了，进来一个灰蓝眼睛的高个男人，他身穿暗色西装，打着醒目的紫色领带。Charles瞥了他一眼，然后是又一眼——他是一个英俊的男人，有着笔直又棱角分明的鼻子，完美的绿色眼睛，以及似乎可以切金断玉的下颌线。他的西装刚好配他，明显不是定制，但却足够合身。他也许是个商人，或者律师。Charles在填写下一个订单前花了几秒的时间来欣赏他。

队伍很长，以至于那个打着紫色领带的男人花了将近十分钟才排到柜台前，终于轮到他的时候，他不耐烦地厉声说了句：“大杯黑咖啡。”，然后又将注意力转回他手中的电话。

_没礼貌_ ，Charles想，但他将这个念头留在自己的脑海里，置于心灵屏障之后。然后他心平气和地出声问道：“请问您的名字是？”

“Eric。”

Charles潦草地将它写在杯壁上，而后把杯子递给了服务生Sean。这人已经马不停蹄地忙了两个小时，但依然看起来跟平常一样轻松淡定。另一方面，Charles很确定他自己看起来麻烦缠身，每个人都因为被卡在队伍里而恼火和不耐，而在这团情绪中费力工作实在让他焦虑又头疼。

紫领带先生取走他的咖啡然后消失了，这是Charles在接下来的两天中最后一次想起他。但周三的时候，这个男人又出现在队伍里说：“大杯黑咖啡，”然后又有些气恼地补了一句：“Erik，有‘k’的那个。”

“嗯。”Charles说，心不在焉地草草将名字记在杯子上。他的粗心情有可原：他错过了午饭，很饿，他在试着确定他们是否有合适的实验设备来完成Hank的论文，或是否得去订购些新玩意儿。五分钟之后，当他察觉那个男人正隔着柜台瞪他时，他意识到自己又把它拼成了 _Eric_ 。

“对不起。”他言不由衷地说，但那个男人只是给他一记怒视，然后推门走了。 _太没礼貌了_ ，Charles生气地想。这本是一个无心之失。

“哇，”Sean说，“谁他妈惹了他？”

Charles没时间答复他：下一个顾客已经准备下单，Sean匆忙离开，去用两勺糖和脱脂奶做一杯冰沙饮料。

下一次Erik光顾时，Charles忍住不去恼怒地叹气，当Erik气冲冲地说“有‘ _k_ ’的那个Erik”时，Charles朝他甜甜地笑了一下，然后写了 _Eric_ 。

“是‘ _k_ ’。”Erik怒声说，这是他进门以来的说的第四遍了，然后Charles说道：“对不起，我这次会把它写对的。”他把记号笔悬在塑料杯上作势写下。

当Erik接过他的咖啡时，脸上的表情极其可笑。Erik一边隔着柜台狠狠地瞪他，一边摇晃那个写着 _Kric_ 的杯子，Charles这时忍住没笑，但收银台后的队伍蜿蜒到了门口，Erik没机会抱怨。当他一言不发地走开时，Charles几乎有些失望了，他本想一脸无辜地说：“怎么了？你说过是有‘ _k_ ’的那个。”

周六，Erik进店排了五分钟的队以后，到了柜台前。破天荒第一次，他脱口而出的第一句话不是“大杯黑咖啡”，而是：“早上好，Carlos。”

Charles皱眉俯看自己的名牌。不，那上面绝没有污损，也不至于让人辨识不清。“是Charles。”他边说，边在一只大杯上写了 _Kric_ 。

“谢了，Carlos。”Erik接过收据时若无其事地说，然后走开去取他的咖啡了，任Charles一脸茫然地盯着他看。

Erik的把戏在他下次光顾时变得显而易见。“下午好，Churros。”他说，Charles差点呛到。他花了好一阵子才平复过来，但还是成功地板起脸回答道：“下午好， _Kric_ 。”

令Charles诧异的是，当Erik去另一个柜台后等他的咖啡时，眼里短暂地划过一丝玩味。Charles惊奇地察觉自己实际上在期待Erik的下次光临。他总能为这忙乱又单调的一天带来短暂的娱乐。

周日下午，店里奇迹般地不如往常那样兵荒马乱。当前门的铃声响起之前，Charles有整整五分钟的时间来缓口气，顺便加固一下他的精神屏障。Charles忍住呻吟，微笑着转向柜台，而当看清来人是Erik时，这笑变得更为真诚。

“老规矩。”Erik说，同时打量着陈列柜里的酥皮点心。片刻之后，他说：“请再给我一个蓝莓玛芬，Chaco。”

Charles吸鼻子的动作太过用力以至于弄疼了自己。“ _Chaco_ _？_ 你认真的吗？”

他必须得承认，Erik无辜的表情简直天衣无缝。“什么？”

“你知道我说的是什么， _Kric_ ，”Charles翻了个白眼，说：“还需要其他东西吗？”

Erik摇摇头，“这些就够了。”

不一会儿，一群高中生涌进店里，Charles不得不走开去应付他们的点单。他们忙着彼此嬉闹，点得很慢，在向他们询问名字和是否需要收据时，他努力不让自己太过急切。而当Charles把他们打发走时，Erik已经离开了。

然后他意识到那份蓝莓玛芬还留在柜台上。他有点想伸展出自己的心灵感应能力，找到Erik，把他叫回来，但那太唐突了，尤其是对一个他几乎不认识的人来说。Charles端起玛芬，然后对着压在底下的那张餐巾皱起了眉头。

_给_ _Carson_ ，上面用简洁的斜体字写着。 _我总听见你的肚子在叫_ 。

Charles笑了起来，奇怪地被感动了。这真是完全出乎意料。

那个傻笑在接下来的几天一直挂在他脸上，Erik在周三现身时，Charles问候他的那个微笑温暖又愉快。当处理了Erik的订单、刷过他的卡之后，Charles轻声说：“谢谢你的玛芬。”

Erik回以微笑，但却没说什么，只是走去柜台另一端等Sean把咖啡递给他。 Charles有些失望，但他迫使自己不去打量Erik，转而礼貌地朝下个顾客微笑，并问候她今天过得怎么样。

几分钟之后，他意识到Erik并没像往常一样拿着他的咖啡马上离开，他正坐在邻窗的一个小圆桌旁，一直看着Charles工作。出于好奇，Charles疑惑地歪了歪头，而后Erik从他的咖啡杯后竖起两根手指，挥了挥以示意。Erik脑海中的一阵轻拂足以让他明白Erik确实在等他。不知为什么，他有些无所适从。

Charles眼下有点迫不及待，他加快了下单的速度，简化掉往常客套的寒暄。刚招待完最后一个顾客，他就挥手示意Alex从厨房出来暂时替他收银，然后在围裙上擦了擦手，绕过柜台向Erik坐的位置走了过去。

“Hi。”他有些迟疑地说。

“Hi。”Erik回答。看到Erik同样也在紧张让Charles感到稍许满足——Erik正不停地拨弄着杯盖，他再次开口之前不得不清清喉咙：“我在想改天能否请你吃顿真正的饭，而不仅仅就一份玛芬。”

Charles对这个转折一点不惊讶——毕竟，他完全明白过去的几周他们一直在调情——但他仍花了几分钟来定下神，才开口回答。他心跳如鼓，仍笑着说：“我很乐意去”。

他们彼此交换了电话号码，当Charles向Erik展示自己在手机里把他存为 _Kric_ 的时候，Erik大笑起来，然后报复性地把Charles存成了 _Chuck_ ，Charles收起手机时不禁咧嘴微笑。他想拉把椅子坐在Erik身边跟他继续聊天，聊到天黑，但前门的铃声召唤他回到柜台，他只能满足于跟Erik用微笑交流，直到Erik喝完咖啡起身离开。

当晚他收到了一条来自Kric的短信： _明天七点到我家吃个晚饭？我会亲自下厨_ 。

Charles笑着回复他： _好。_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**三年后**

“你确定明天念婚誓的时候能把我的名字搞清楚？”Erik问，同时在Charles的背上印下星星点点的吻。

“只要你能搞清楚。”Charles一边在他的爱抚下拱起身体，一边反唇相讥。

“我不知道能不能，”Erik打趣说：“那有点难记。”

“好吧，不过你要怎么拼自己的名字？有‘t’的那个吗？”

他笑着，Erik压着他，轻咬他的肩。他们摸索着脱下彼此的衣物，缓慢又慵懒地做着爱。事后，Charles慢条斯理地深深吻着Erik，同时投射着爱意与满足。Erik把脸埋在Charles肩头，当Charles轻抚他的头发时，他发出了一声近似满足的呜咽。

“我爱你，Erik，”Charles轻柔地说，“有‘k’的那个Erik。”

Erik笑起来，当他在Charles心房的肌肤上印下一吻时，Charles仍能感觉到他的白眼。“我也爱你，Charles。”

END


	2. harry potter|哈利波特 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应梗：“闭嘴，我明明人见人爱*！”  
> 麻瓜出身的Erik带纯血巫师Charles回家度假。

从小到大，Erik从没感到自己家的房子有什么特别之处。它狭小舒适，在他母亲的打理下始终保持着干净整洁。壁炉上摆着照片，门后挂着圣卷*，窗沿有盆栽，墙上是他母亲的肖像，几本杂志和杯垫散落在茶几上——一切都很寻常，没什么与众不同。比起霍格沃茨，这房子几乎都显得有些 _无趣_ 了。

但他们到家以后，Charles一直在兴致勃勃地打量周遭的一切。他花了将近五分钟的时间来研究墙上的画，对画的内容始终保持静止大为惊奇。现在他正翻阅着茶几上的报纸，好像他这辈子从没见过这东西——实话说，Erik觉得Charles可能真没见过。至少没见过麻瓜的报纸。

“这是什么？”Charles指着报纸上的一块栏目问道。

“填字游戏。”Erik回答。他回忆了一下，自己似乎从没在 _预言家日报_ 上见过填字游戏。其实是这东西太过平凡，他都没怎么注意过，“我猜巫师们不玩这个。”

“不，我不这么觉得。”Charles仔细地看了看它的内容，问道：“这要怎么玩？”

“它是一种字谜。你可以根据上面那些编着号的线索来猜出要在空格里填写的字母。明白吗？”

Charles扫了一眼第一条提示，皱眉问道：“什么是Beyoncé*？”

Erik哈哈大笑，把报纸从他手里抽出来。“上面提及了很多流行文化，你可能不大理解。来吧，我带你去看看我房间。 ”

他把Charles引到楼上的卧室，安置好他的行李箱，说道：“我只有一张床，所以你可以睡在床上，我去沙发那里。”

Charles环顾四周。“沙发呢？”

“在客厅里。”Erik解释说。

“在客厅！”

“你在期待什么？”

“好吧，我还以为……”Charles停顿了一下，脸红起来。

“你以为这房子内部会比外面看起来更大，是吧？”Erik苦笑道。他见识过空间拓展魔法，Charles和巫师界其他人都对此习以为常。毫无疑问，Charles一度认为他打开衣橱门，他们就能爬进一座半个霍格沃茨那么大的豪宅里。

“呃……是的。”Charles沮丧道。“不好意思，我一定有些失礼。你的房子非常棒。”

“不用道歉。”Erik早就料到Charles会对这房子里的诸多事物惊诧不已。毕竟这是他第一次造访麻瓜的家，也是他首次踏足麻瓜世界。Erik希望自己能向Charles介绍麻瓜的一切，就像Charles一年级时事无巨细地向他解释魔法一样。

Erik把他自己的箱子推进床底，然后倒在床上说：“你愿意的话，可以随处看看。”

说话间，Charles已经站在墙角拿起了桌上的一样东西。“这是什么？”

“那是订书机。”

“它是干什么用的？”

“它可以把纸订在一起。”Erik从床上坐起，自Charles手里拿过订书机。“看，就像这样。”

Charles惊奇地摆弄着订起的纸张，然后坚持自己动手订了一摞东西。Erik给他拿了些零散的纸来胡闹，并在一旁笑着看Charles兴致盎然地把所有东西订在一起。

“如果你对订书机都这么感兴趣，那我真迫不及待地看你沉迷于其他事了。”Erik微笑着说。

“我从不 _沉迷_ 。”Charles不以为然。“这些东西我从没见过，我只是喜欢尝试新事物，仅此而已。”他从Erik桌子上拾起一沓便利贴。“这又是什么？”

Erik接下来花了二十分钟跟Charles解释各种办公用品的用途，Charles完全被这一切迷住了。Erik刚给他演示完可擦除记号笔的工作原理，就听见车库门隆隆打开的声音，心下立马雀跃起来。

“来，”他说，拉着Charles一起从地上站起来。“我妈到家了。”

“哦！好。”Charles不安地整理着衣领。“我领带没歪吧？“

“没关系。”Erik握住他的手腕，把他拉出卧室，走下楼梯。

他们往楼下走时，正碰上Erik妈妈从后门轻跑进来，她看见了他们，眼中立时一亮。“Erik！”

自上次一别已经过了 _太_ 久。Erik放开Charles，转而紧紧抱住他母亲，直到她连笑带喘地让他把她松开。“你好，妈妈。”

“你这段时间都吃了些什么？”她问道，从头到脚仔细打量着他，“我觉得你比上次见时又长了一两英寸。”不等Erik回答，她又看向Erik身后，笑容更柔和了一些。“你一定是Charles。”

Charles平常总是友好可亲，对人非常热情，但眼下他异常腼腆，只伸出一只手来问候道：“你好，Lehnsherr夫人，很高兴见到你。”

Erik的母亲绕过他的手，直接把他抱进怀里，拍了拍他的背。“不用这么见外，亲爱的，叫我Edie就好。你们两个到家多久了？Erik没有怠慢你吧？你饿了吗？”

“好的，呃——我们刚到这里没多久，我把行李放在Erik房间里了，如果不麻烦的话，我可以吃些点心垫一垫。”

“完全没问题！等我换下外套就去给你们弄吃的。”

她把外套挂在衣帽架上，匆匆进了厨房。Charles一脸茫然，Erik忍俊不禁，“别见怪，她向来这么风风火火，来吧。”

天色渐晚，于是他母亲不只做了点心，又开始准备正餐，七点时，他们终于围坐在餐桌旁开饭了。Erik一边享受着他数月以来第一顿家常饭，一边看着Charles津津有味地第一次品尝犹太炖菜*。

“这菜很 _美味_ 。”Charles狼吞虎咽着，期间把这句话来回强调了五遍。Erik的母亲又给他盛了一份，他又带着同样的热情吃了个底朝天。

“记得给甜点留些肚子” Erik的母亲笑眯眯地看着Charles风卷残云。

“不用担心，Charles能吃下五个人的分量。”Erik告诉她。“我知道家养小精灵们特别讨厌他。”

Charles受伤地瞪他一眼。“才不是！”

“我亲耳听到的。”Erik打趣道。“我偷偷听见他们在讨论你要如何单枪匹马吃到霍格沃茨倾家荡产。”

Charles在桌子底下踢他。“你说谎！”

Erik忍着笑说：“他们这么想我一点不奇怪，我的意思是，除了无底洞一样的胃口，你其他恶习也数不胜数：你实际上喜欢天文学课，但却总是喋喋不休地强调无聊的魔药课有多酷，你总是忘记带围巾，然后偷用我的——”

“闭嘴！”Charles怒吼。“我明明 _人见人爱_ ！”

他撅起嘴又去踢Erik，Erik大笑起来。

晚饭后，Erik和他母亲在厨房打扫收拾，Charles想来帮忙，但却被他们打发到客厅来挑选接下来要看的电影，Charles前脚刚走，Erik的母亲就靠过来低声说：“我明白你为什么这么喜欢他了。”

Erik瞪了她一眼。“你 _千万_ 别告诉他。”

“告诉他什么？”她狡黠地问道，“告诉他你已经从头到脚彻底坠入爱河？”

他 _不该_ 把自己对Charles的感觉告诉她， _真不应该_ ，“ _妈_ ——”他嘀咕道。

他母亲拍拍他的手臂笑道：“别担心，亲爱的，我什么都不会说，你只要知道我很看好你们俩就行了。”

Erik脸红起来，他低声说：“谢谢妈。”

“这些先不提。”他母亲继续说，“我觉得他也喜欢你。”

Erik的心漏跳了一拍，他停下擦盘子的手，偷瞟Charles一眼，Charles腿上已经摊着数十张DVD，他还在从架子上拿下更多。“你怎么知道？”

“我见过他看你的眼神。”

“当真？”

“千真万确。”他妈妈用后腰撞了一下Erik，把他从水池旁推开。“走吧，去招待他，我来收拾这些。”

Erik用洗碗巾擦干手，依言走向客厅。他坐在Charles身边时，Charles瞥了一眼，冲他笑起来，“在聊什么？”

“什么？”

“你在跟你妈窃窃私语些什么？”

“都是些麻瓜的事。”Erik回答，“你会不明白的。”

Charles推推他的肩，翻起白眼，“你这个傻瓜。”

Erik笑得靠在他身上。片刻之后，Erik心跳如鼓地开口说道：“我等会儿就告诉你。”

“可别耍赖。”

Erik极其想吻上眼前这个温柔的笑靥， _希望等会儿可以如愿_ ，他这么告诉自己，然后答道：“一言为定。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、 “我明明人见人爱！”这句原文是"I am a delight!"，实在不知道怎么翻，只好意译了，希望有想法的姑娘们给提点建议……  
> 2、 圣卷：原文mezuzah，指犹太教的门柱圣卷，是一个装着经文羊皮纸的装饰盒，犹太家庭通常把它挂在门后，（有点类似于我国桃符和对联的结合体？）参见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mezuzah；  
> 3、 Beyoncé：美国著名麻瓜歌后；  
> 4、 犹太炖菜：原文Cholent，犹太传统菜品，原料包括肉、马铃薯、豆类和大麦。这道菜通常会煨上一整夜，以用作安息日的午饭。参见https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cholent。（所以Erik妈妈应该是事先准备了这道菜，等他们到家的时候热一下就可以吃了）。


	3. Charles and Erik adopt a stray puppy| Charles和Erik收养了一只流浪狗 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应pearlo的点梗：“Erik收容了一只流浪狗。”

“她只有一只眼睛。”Erik说，好像这句话就能解释一切。

“我知道。”Charles回答，他看着这个可怜的小东西，它浑身湿透，正瑟瑟发抖，而且一如Erik所说，它仅有一只棕褐色的眼睛。“但它为什么在这里？”

“我不能就这样把她丢在街上。”Erik皱着眉说。他把小狗紧抱在胸前，完全不在乎它蹭在T恤上的那些泥浆。“她会被冻死的，现在是 _二月_ 。”

“对，但这里是 _宿舍_ 。”Charles朝他们的生活区挥手示意，这地方两个人都勉强够住，更何况再收容一只狗。还是一只爪子很大的狗。“我们不能养宠物。如果被Janos查到了——”

“他不会查我的。“Erik轻蔑地说。他一手伸进衣橱来回翻找，最后拎出一条干净毛巾。“他正忙着跟Azazel一起爽，另外，就算他 _真_ 发现了Rebel——”

“你还给它 _起了名字_ ？”

“如果他 _真_ 发现了Rebel，”Erik继续说，“他也不一定会管这个闲事。Alex之前不是还在他房间里养了一整个学期的蜥蜴吗？”

Charles忍住没去揉他的太阳穴。有时候Erik的率性很讨人喜欢，但有时候就很让人头疼。“蜥蜴整天待在玻璃缸里。它们不会随地小便，也不会乱啃鞋子。”

Erik恼怒地盯住Charles。“她只有 _一只眼睛_ 。”他用毛巾裹紧那只小狗，让它再次紧紧蜷在自己胸前，好似在抱着一个婴儿。“ _一只眼睛_ 。”

Charles注视着它，这只狗也在用她那只眼睛凝望着Charles。她黑色的鼻头微微颤抖，一只耳朵竖起，另一边耷拉在脑袋上。这应该是条杂种狗，可能是比特犬或其他类似品种的实验混种。她的毛色发粽，混上泥水，显得有些灰暗，前腿上还包着白色短袜。他看着她张开小嘴打了一个无声的哈欠。

要命了，她真的好讨人喜欢。

“好吧。”他抱怨道，一屁股坐回床上。“但你要负责照顾它。”

“是‘ _她_ ’。”

“照顾‘她’。”Charles妥协了。他从背包里掏出自己的生化课本，翻到明天要学的课程，把书摊在枕头上。“而且只要她弄坏了我的东西，你都得负责赔。”

Erik暧昧地挑起眉，得意一笑：“一言为定。”

Charles无可奈何地翻翻白眼，戴上自己的眼镜。“记得让她离我的书远一点。”

*

**五年以后**

 

Charles回到家，迎接他的是熟悉的一幕：Erik和他们的狗窝在沙发上，Rebel缩在Erik胸前，脑袋埋在男人腋下。Charles解开围巾，挂起外套，把背包丢进客厅的扶手椅里，然后走过来揉了揉Rebel的耳朵。

“嗨，姑娘。”他轻柔地问候道。“今天怎么样？”

她舔舔他的手，准备起床，但腿不小心戳到了Erik的肋骨，让他喘息着醒了过来。Erik胡乱挥了挥手肘，Rebel被迫从他身上滑下来，不满地呜呜叫着，还摇了摇尾巴。

“早上好，睡美人。”Charles打趣说。他踢掉鞋，也挤到Erik胸前，占据了Rebel腾出的位置。

Erik打着哈欠揉揉眼。“几点了？”

“七点左右。”

“你又晚回家了。”

“我有一大堆工作要赶。 _某人_ 撕坏了我打算批改的学期试卷，我又得到处解释一通。”他越过Erik肩头瞪向Rebel，但她摇着尾巴一直舔他的脸，弄得他语无伦次，只能把脸埋进Erik的肩窝大笑起来。

“你本来就不该把试卷放在地上。”Erik说，手臂闲适地搂过Charles。“你知道地上所有东西都是她摆弄的对象。”

“为什么你总是偏向她？”Charles抱怨道。

“她只有一只眼睛。”Erik提醒他。

“是是是。”Charles哼了一声，“我知道。她从刚来的时候就只有一只眼，看起来特别可怜，一上来就偷走了你的心，动作比我还快。你不用再提醒我了。”

“好了，别撇嘴。”Erik转过头轻咬Charles的耳垂。 _我又不会像亲你这样亲她。_ _*_

“想想就好恶心。”Charles嫌弃道。Erik特别喜欢舌吻。

“也许吧。”Erik附和，“另外，”他说着，滑下一只手握紧Charles的屁股，“我也不会像摸你这样摸她。”

“眼下这情况太诡异了。”Charles嘟哝道，反手抚上Erik的头发，亲了亲他的嘴角。 _别讨论怎么猥亵我们的狗了，我们能到更私人的地方去做点别的事吗？_

“怎么？”Erik逗他：“你不喜欢让Rebel看着我们做吗？她可只有一只眼睛。”

Charles恼怒地呻吟一声，从Erik和沙发上撑起身。“我要去卧室做。我 _自己做_ 。”

Erik大笑起来，伸手揉了揉Rebel的耳朵。“如你所愿， _sir_ 。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又不会像亲你这样亲她：此处对话没加引号，应该是Erik跟Charles在用心灵感应交流，这大概是个有能力AU


	4. mr and mrs smith|史密斯夫妇 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles和Erik是敌对的杀手，他们碰巧也是对已婚夫夫。

他们驾车疾驰在高速公路上，车里一片死寂，两人各自处理伤口，同时尽力躲闪着对方的目光。其实Erik更方便些：他可以盯着路。尽管指关节还在流血，但他还是紧握着方向盘。Charles坐在副驾上头疼欲裂，后背和腿部的伤口也一阵阵抽痛，但除此以外他百无聊赖，因此每隔一会就忍不住要偷瞄他丈夫一眼。

他丈夫是杀手。他丈夫是 _对头_ 公司的杀手。半个钟头之前他还在试图杀了Charles，当时Charles也决意亲手杀了他。

老天，他们把这事搞得一团糟，Charles不知道该怎么收场，其实他都不确定他们是否开始过。他们的婚姻、他们的爱情、他们的……无论眼下他们已经变成什么关系，一切全是骗局。

面包车飞驰过新泽西州界时，Charles开口说：“我没上过哥大。”

Erik瞥了他一眼。“什么？”

“我在哈佛和牛津各待了三年，有一个博士学位。”

Erik沉默地消化着这个事实，手搭在方向盘上不安地来回屈伸，最后他说：“你告诉我这些干什么？”

Charles想耸耸肩，但这牵动到了身体左侧的某个新鲜伤口，他不得不中途停下来。“过去我们一直在互相欺骗，我觉得是时候对彼此说点真话了。”他没说出口的是： _或许只有这样我们才能挽回曾经拥有的感情，我还爱着你。_

Erik一言不发。里程表上的数字跳得飞快。车外风声呼啸，填补了他们之间的沉寂，Charles靠在座位上，试图用冷漠的表情掩盖自己的失落。

然后Erik开口了：“我是犹太人。”

Charles瞪了他一会儿。“但你不吃犹太洁食。我们从没吃过洁食。”

“我不算个合格的犹太人。”Erik内疚道，加速超过了一辆缓慢行驶的旅行汽车。他嗓音粗哑，但Charles却像从中看到了一线希望，他振作起来，坦白道：“我是个孤儿，十一岁就父母双亡。”

“什么？”Erik朝他射去一道不可思议的目光，“我们结婚时你父母明明都在，你妈还哭了起来。”

“那是雇的演员。”

Erik骂道：“我告诉过你！我 _说_ 我在《梦幻岛》里见过你爸！”

“是啊，我知道。我们本还以为他拍的片足够冷门，你肯定不会看到他。”

Erik又继续开骂：“我还需要知道其他什么事吗？你最好的朋友也是雇来的演员？”

“ Moira其实是我同事。”Charles有些羞愧地答道，“她对你做过背景调查，但显然查得不够彻底。”

“你的事有 _哪件_ 是真的吗？”

说实在的，Charles根本分辨不出眼下Erik到底是想气还是想笑。如果他不考虑太多的话，这情况确实有点滑稽。其实告知Erik真相让他心里如释重负。这些谎言已经维持了太长时间，现在他终于能撕下面具真正解脱。 虽然他们过去一周一直在试图杀了对方，现下又在逃离各自雇主的联手追杀，但Charles却感到了这些年从未体会过的轻松与自由。  

漫长的几分钟过后，Erik说：“刚刚在房子里你拿枪指着我的头。你本可以开枪杀了我，为什么没下手？”

话音刚落，Charles心里又是一沉。他吞咽了一下，从副驾的车窗朝外望去。那时血液撞击着耳膜，一片嗡嗡作响，他丢下枪说：“我下不了手。”他希望那一瞬间的脆弱从未存在过，希望自己当时没表现得那么明显。

后视镜里有道车影闪过，这让他免于再开口解释。看到三辆黑色汽车尾随在车后，他反射性地伸手拿出枪。“我们有麻烦了。”

Erik扫了一眼后视镜，加倍踩足油门。“只有三个？”

“看起来是这样。”Charles眯眼看了看牌照，“两辆是我公司的人，不出意外第三辆是来找你的？”

Erik点点头。“Shaw只派了一辆车来追，这还让我挺惊讶。”

“用三车人来料理两个落单的杀手。”Charles接口道，顺手检查了一下弹夹。“他肯定以为这样就够了。”

Erik低吼道：“可惜他招惹了不该惹的夫夫。”

Charles的心揪紧了。他突然意识到Erik还没摘下婚戒，左手上的戒圈正闪着绚烂的银光。

“有件事我并没说谎。”Charles说，一边用拇指摩挲着自己手上的戒指。“我真的爱你，胜过这世上所有的一切。”

Erik很长时间都没接话，出于尴尬，Charles解开安全带小声嘟囔道：“我去试试能不能先解决几个，你把车开稳些。”

正当他准备动身的时候，Erik一把握住他的肘弯。“我们的话还没说完。”他低声说，“有件事我也没骗过你。”

那些追杀者正紧跟在他们车后，可Charles根本对那无动于衷。“Erik……”

“还需要我再解释吗？”Erik不耐烦地问。他扯过Charles的手臂把他拽到胸前，热情又凶狠地吻了上去，两人都感受到了那种久违的刺痛。这个吻持续了不到两秒，可当Erik退回去时，Charles几乎要喘不过气来。

“我也爱你，傻瓜。”Erik说道，听起来也有些喘。“眼下也许该你来开车，我负责瞄准他们。我的枪法向来第一。”

 Charles大笑起来，心中无比轻松雀跃，只要他们能在一起，此刻就算开车坠下悬崖他也不会在乎。“哦，亲爱的。”他深情地说，握着枪爬到车后座。“那是因为你从没对上过我。”

END


	5. football AU 27384（世界杯决赛Erik冲冠一怒为男友）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “想象一下：世界杯决赛场上有人当着Erik的面羞辱Charles。Erik因此怒火中烧，最终梅开二度（助德国队赢得冠军）。”
> 
>  
> 
>  

德国队捧杯后连续很多天里，所有记者都在追问Erik一个问题：“他到底跟你说了什么？”Erik总是含糊其辞、顾左右而言他地推脱他们，这当然引起了Charles的兴趣。可Erik似乎像对其他人一样，也在他面前缄口不言，每次他开口询问时，Erik都公然转移话题。

所以Charles一直等着，等到某天，他们在几轮庆功性爱之后餍足地安然躺在床上，睡意朦胧的Erik完全放下了戒备，Charles伸手梳理着他的短发，这种手法总能让Erik昏昏欲睡，然后Charles貌似随意地问：“话说Quested _到底_ 对你说了什么？”

Erik停顿了一下才开口回答：“我已经告诉过你了，他没说什么重要的事。就还是惯常那些奚落的话，你也许都听过上百遍了。”

尽管Erik明显在努力表现得漫不经心，但他在Charles手下一瞬间的僵硬还是出卖了他。 “你肯定不会因为一句小小的嘲弄就大发雷霆。”Charles质疑道。Erik在绿茵场上发脾气的次数他一只手都能数得过来。“你差点就上手揍他了。如果Muller没拦住你，也许你都会被罚下。 _而且_ 你接下来不到十分钟就进了两球。我还从没见你这样踢过。”

Erik坐起来，“我们能不谈这个了吗？”

Charles也皱着眉头直起身。“很糟糕？”

“不，不是……”Erik抿起嘴。

虽然十分好奇，但Charles也知道自己应该在Erik赌气不说话之前适可而止。“好吧，如果你实在不想告诉我，那也没关系。”他亲亲Erik的肩，重新躺回床上，把被子扯到胸前。片刻之后，Erik也跟着侧身躺下，Charles依偎在他身后，将鼻尖埋进他颈后的头发里，手环过Erik异常精瘦的腰。

他们在沉默中躺了一会儿，Erik才平静地开口说道：“他侮辱你。”

Charles眨了眨眼，清醒过来。“你说Quested?”

 “对。不过我觉得他并不知道我懂西班牙语。” Erik犹豫片刻，然后咬牙切齿道：“他说等阿根廷把我们送回家后，我就得来找我的英国小婊子舔伤口。”

“哦。”Charles抵着Erik笑道：“亲爱的，这可不是我在比赛白热化时被叫过的最难听的称呼。”

“他还暗示，输球以后我得使出双倍力气来操你，才能让自己重振雄风。”

Charles愣住了。“你在开玩笑吧。”

Erik勃然大怒。“你要是我你也会想打断他的鼻子。”

 “太下流了。” 过了一会儿，Charles用手肘支起身，靠过去亲了亲Erik阴沉的脸。“好啦，你也确实让他闭嘴了。”

Erik仍紧绷了片刻，才慢慢将姿势放松下来，他转身望向Charles的脸。“他是个混蛋。”

“但因为他，你赢得了金靴奖，还有挂在橱柜上的世界杯奖牌。我都打算明早去给他送个果篮了。”

闻言，Erik终于露出了笑脸。“那会让他发疯的。”

Charles得意地笑道：“那又怎么样？”

Erik叹息着，伸手把Charles拉进怀里，凑上去吻了他。Charles一手抚上Erik赤裸的肩背，随着怀抱收紧，感受着最后一丝紧绷也从Erik身上消失。

“我还是想在Muller把我拉开之前揍他一拳。”他们中途停下喘息时，Erik嘟囔道。

“我们应该也给Muller送个果篮，至于你……”

Erik眉头紧锁，“我怎么了？”

“你捍卫了我的名誉，我觉得你该得到一点谢礼。”

Charles的手从Erik的胸膛上滑下，直朝腰际探去，Erik喉中呻吟着：“我觉得我还没准备好再来一轮。”

Charles张开手握住他的屁股。“我觉得我也没准备好。”他坦白道。他们不再是十九岁的孩子了，总在更衣室里偷偷摸摸，抓紧所有时间乱搞。“但我明早会奖励你的。”

 Erik笑了。“一言为定？”

“当然了。看在你屁股这么紧的份上*。”Charles以吻为证，许下承诺。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “当然了。看在你屁股这么紧的份上。”原文是“You bet your skinny arse it is.”其实bet your arse这句话本身就是“当然”的意思，但我觉得这样译有点单薄，所以还是补了一句，强行带着Erik的skinny arse出了镜（。


	6. football AU again!!（世界杯决赛前夜）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "疯狂想写足球AU！世界杯决赛前夜，将要上场的Erik无比焦虑，Charles在一旁给他打气<3"
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

决赛前夜，Erik根本睡不着。他知道自己应该抓紧时间休息，但大赛之前他总是辗转反侧。所以临近午夜时他仍坐在窗前的扶手椅里，希望Charles能在身边安抚他的情绪，让他稍微睡一会儿。

正在这时，他的手机叫了起来，在床头柜上嗡嗡作响。房间另一侧的Podolski在床上翻过身，迷迷糊糊地朝Erik骂着脏话。“睡你的。”Erik对他说，起身拿起手机，然后推开房门来到酒店走廊。

这当然是Charles。其他人都会以为他现下正在休息，因此不可能这么晚打给他。

“喂？”他靠在客房门边的墙上说。

“嘿。” Charles回答。“我就知道你没睡。”

“我睡不着。老样子了，你知道的。”

“我也是。”

Erik用指尖轻敲着手机背面。“你还好吗？现在在干什么？”

“我可不像你，每天都按时睡觉。”Charles挖苦道。“Raven刚跟Azazel和Kurt回来，她去哄Kurt上床睡觉，所以我趁机溜出来给你打电话。”

“不错，他们都还好吗？”Erik明白，尽管英格兰从小组赛屈辱出局的打击非常惨重，可Charles还是很享受这段休假*。至少现在他能跟家人一起作为观众体验世界杯了。

“他们不能更好了。我跟Kurt之前还在一踢球。他学得特别快，在我们的培养下他迟早会成为一个真正的球员。当然Raven想让他先去上大学再考虑转入职业，但我想我们肯定能赶在Kurt十岁之前把他弄到青年队里去。”

Erik笑了。“我很长时间没见过他了。他大概都忘了我是谁。”

“胡说。他整天念叨你。也许他现在都更喜欢你了。你才是那个闯进世界杯决赛的舅舅，这比什么都酷。”

Erik笑得更灿烂了。“我会把决赛时穿的那件球衣留给他。记得告诉他这个。”

“哇，那他肯定要高兴坏了，还有……”Charles压低嗓音，以那种只在卧室用过的撩人声线继续说道：“如果你赢了，我也会奖励你的。”

Erik忍不住沮丧地叹了口气。“我真希望眼下你也在这里。”拜球队下榻酒店严格的来客准入制度所赐，他已经有一周多没见过Charles了，这让他非常抓狂。

“我明天就能见到你了。” Charles对他说。“我们所有人会在那里为你加油。当然了，这也意味着你如果没能进球，我们会非常失望。”

“压力山大啊。”Erik假装气恼地回答。

“你在重压之下总能超常发挥。”Charles继续用更严厉的语气说： “你在至少睡足7个钟头的情况下也总能发挥出色。你应该去休息了，尤其……你这次又跟谁一个房间？”

“Lukas。”

“对，尤其要赶在Podolski向教练告发你不好好睡觉之前。”

“Podolski从不告密。”Erik反驳道，但他还是从墙边走开，把手搭在门柄上说：“那我们明天见。”

“好的，晚安。赛前要我给你打个电话吗？”

“那最好不过。”

“好，等我来电。明天加油。爱你。”

Erik笑着说：“我也爱你。”

当他偷偷溜回漆黑的房间时，Podolski半眯着眼说道：“如果我们明天因为你熬夜跟男朋友聊天而输掉比赛，我就杀了你。”

“睡你的吧蠢货。”Erik反击道，自己也爬上床，将手机闹钟设在了7点30分。他合上眼，出乎意料地很快睡着了。

当晚，他梦见自己在决赛里进了球，冲到看台当着全世界媒体和观众的面抱着Charles激吻。而第二天，在人群震耳欲聋的欢呼声中，他美梦成真了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、"Erik知道自从英格兰从小组赛屈辱出局以后，Charles就一直在休假"对应原句是：Erik knows that as crushing as England's inglorious exit from the tournament had been, Charles appreciates the time off.这句话我看了半天都没理解为什么会用appreciate这个词，最后只能大致意译了一下 || 已根据真菌、qq.fish和爱美丽的歌三位姑娘的建议进行修改！感谢三位姑娘的大力支持（抹泪 ；
> 
> 2、上次有姑娘在HP AU底下点梗，因此这次就找了一篇足球相关的来翻。我本身对这种运动一窍不通，如果有地方翻得不到位，还请懂行的姑娘指出，我会及时改正。
> 
> 我翻完的时候德国队也还没出局。。。


	7. ANOTHER football AU（Erik在赛场上咬了Charles）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写给romaniantelevision。  
> Erik在赛场上咬了Charles一口，八卦小报为此炸开了锅。

 

> **周六惊爆要闻：** **Lehnsherr** **疑步** **Suárez*** **后尘？**
> 
> 尽管被夸张地冠上了本赛季最具悬念国际友谊赛的名号，但德国对英格兰的比赛还是在周六镇定开场，似乎之前所有的造势和赛前分析全是虚张声势。三十分钟过去，德国队只有两次射门（这还要托Mesut Özil的福，他可能是场上唯一一个记得这是场职业球赛的人，其他人权当自己在参加工作餐间隙的五人室内足球。）开场四十分钟，Neuer没受到任何威胁。英格兰的Gareth Southgate最近刚签下了为期四年的教练合同，这位主帅从始至终就抱臂站在边线上冷眼旁观。
> 
> 观众们兴味索然，只等着中场哨吹响。但第43分钟时，场上意外发生了一个戏剧性事件：德国队的Erik Lehnsherr手部（也可能是脚部）似乎遭到了英格兰队长Charles Xavier的恶意犯规。Lehnsherr随后立刻站稳面对Xavier，两人争吵起来，出乎观众和解说的意料，Lehnsherr一怒之下居然朝Xavier的侧颈上咬了一口。
> 
> 更难以置信的是裁判似乎根本没注意，他大手一挥，针对Xavier的恶意犯规出示了一张黄牌，德国队随之获得了一次任意球机会。
> 
> 赛后被问及这次冲突时，Xavier哈哈大笑，坚称Lehnsherr并没咬过自己。当记者继续追问当时的具体情况时，Xavier挂出他的招牌笑容说道：“天知道呢哥们？”
> 
> 真的是“天知道”吗？

 

“现在所有人都叫我Suárez第二。”Erik抱怨着，把手里的iPad扔到一边。“天杀的 _Suárez_ ！我马上就要跟该死的 _Piqué_ 相提并论了，你知道我有多讨厌那个混蛋。”

Charles拍拍他的肩安慰道：“我能理解你亲爱的。但实话说，这 _确实_ 是自作自受。如果你当时没咬我——”

“那是一时冲动。”Erik小声说。“好吧，如果你没脑子一热 _咬了我_ ，我们也不会在这儿对吧？”

“这儿。”Erik干巴巴地答道，故意曲解Charles的话，“这张床上。”

“是啊，我们还在 _这儿_ ……”在这张床上，在这间酒店里，与世隔绝。这是他们的临时爱巢。Charles亲吻Erik赤裸的肩胛，然后用肘支起上身，朝Erik投去暧昧的一瞥。“别盯着新闻火冒三丈了，我们或许应该干些比这更有意思的事。”

Erik叹了口气，也起身靠在床头上。“我知道，但对不起，我总忍不住要去看那些媒体漫天鬼扯。”

“我明白。”Charles靠过去又亲了亲他的肩膀。“其实我们也算因祸得福了。”

Erik转身蹭上Charles的短发，“你指的是？”

“现在至少能确定我们在交往这事没被人发现过。”Charles一脸了然。“我是想说，现场直播众目睽睽之下，你在我身上吮出一枚该死的吻痕，但事后居然没人传言我们在交往，甚至没人猜测我们在一起的可能。这也太不可思议了吧？”

“因为大家都是傻瓜。”

“哈，对，就是这样。”

“而且那其实都算不上吻痕。”

Charles挑起一边眉毛，微抬下巴以便Erik来仔细打量那块痕迹。“哦？那你想重来一次吗？”

Erik咧嘴笑起来，他倾身吻上Charles的脖颈，“只要你想。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suárez：全名Luis Alberto Suarez，乌拉圭球员，以在赛场上咬人闻名。


	8. meeting the parents|见家长 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik的父母意外上门拜访。

Erik一向为自己无与伦比的警惕性和感知力而自豪，但令人惊讶的是，他睡起来却很沉。所以当门铃在清晨不适时地响起，Charles被迫第四次推他的肩时，他才翻了个身，睡眼惺忪地瞥向床头柜上的钟——才刚七点半。

“唔......嗯？”Erik咕哝着。 _有人在门外_ ，Charles告诉他，困到懒得开口讲话。Erik把Charles的腰搂得更紧了些。“他们可以晚会儿再来。”

这建议听起来不错。昨晚他们两个熬到半夜，忙着拓展肢体柔韧性，顺便还测试了床头板的承重力，因此Charles几乎没心情招待客人，他得至少再睡六个小时，醒来喝杯茶之后再说这事。况且他现在一丝不挂，安然躺在温暖的被窝里，蜷缩在Erik修长的身躯旁，他眼下最不想做的事就是被迫起床到衣柜里去刨那些体面衣服。于是他把脸埋回枕头里，又睡了过去。

很快，尖利刺耳的门铃声又让他很不情愿地全然清醒过来。他们谁都没有动，但Erik的意识正飞快地从昏睡中警觉起来。在门铃响了三次后，Erik不耐烦地嘟哝了句“我出去看看”，掀开被子下了床。

_把他们打发走以后赶紧回来。_ Charles对他说，仍把脸瘫在枕头里。没了Erik在身边暖床，被子里都不如之前那么安适了。

他很快又迷糊了过去，所以并没意识到Erik走了多久，他意识到的下一件事就是Erik在使劲摇他，同时在低声急促地说着：“快起来穿上衣服，快点。”

“Erik，怎么——”Erik脑海中投射出全然的惊惶，这让Charles一激灵爬了起来。“怎么了，发生了什——”

Erik把衬衫抛给他。“我爸妈来了。”

“ _什么_ ？”Charles从床上滚下来，毛毯缠住了他的膝盖，差点把他绊倒。“我以为他们打算这周末过来！”

Erik紧抿着嘴，显出一种少见的紧张。“好吧，他们现在显然都在外面了对吧？赶快穿上衣服，我得让他们进来。”

“我不行—— _Erik._ ”Charles惊慌失措地指指自己睡醒后顶着的一头乱发、自己没洗的脸，甚至还有自己整个人。“我不能见你的父母。现在我看起来一团糟，原本有一整个星期的时间来准备这事的！”

Erik的一只脚已然迈出了房门。“我总不能让他们下次再来。所以赶紧找件衣服穿上，试着把头发梳一梳。你看起来挺好。”

“我看起来像 _被榨干了。_ ”Charles在他背后气恼地小声嚷嚷，但Erik头也不回地走开了。不一会儿，前厅门打开了，一个女声惊呼道：“原来你在！我们差点儿以为你不在家。”

_好吧，冷静。_ Charles对自己吼道，匆忙从地板上捡起衣服。 _你之前见过家长，你很迷人，你能应付得来。_

这并非虚言。他之前 _确实_ 见过家长。他也 _确实_ 饶有魅力，但之前那些并不像这次这样至关重要。之前他跟其他人交往时也并不像这次这么认真，这世上他最最不想做的事就是把这次见面搞砸。

他的胃已然开始翻搅，似乎要把自己拧成一个巨大的死结。哦老天。他正在把这事搞砸。

他设法稳住了自己的思想，至少没让它越过牛仔裤跟胃扭打在一块。他刚用手理了理自己乱糟糟的头发，就听见Erik走到客厅里，有些紧张地开口说道：“爸，妈，我想给你们介绍一个人。”

Charles惊慌失措，几乎要本能地躲去卫生间，但他还没来及行动，卧室门就被推开了，Erik突然探头进来打量他。“你看起来超棒。”他说，声音低到刚好可以让Charles听到。“出来吧，别担心。”

“我觉得自己要吐了。”Charles对他说，但不管怎样还是跟着Erik出了卧室。他们走向门厅，Erik伸手过来扣紧Charles的五指，靠过来耳语道：“我很爱你，你明白吧。”

这句话稍微平息了Charles胃里的翻腾，他随之挤出一个微笑。“我也爱你。但我怕自己待会儿会把你父母吓跑，所以还是提前跟你道个歉。”

Erik压低嗓音吃吃笑起来，脸上满是爱意。“来吧， _schatz*_. 是时候让他们见见我的此生挚爱了。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schatz：德语，意为心肝，宝贝，亲爱的。


	9. bachelor party|单身派对 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles在自己的单身派对上玩得有点太嗨了。谢天谢地他的未婚夫赶过来把他捡了回去。

Charles坐在路边瑟瑟发抖。他双手抱胸，两腿蜷起挨紧身体，以便留住更多热量。眼下他饥寒交迫，还赤着脚。他不太确定自己的鞋袜去了哪里，可他确定的是自己不喜欢光脚走在湿滑的人行道上，所以在坐下时他试着将脚抬离地面几英寸，但维持那个姿势太困难了，他也懒得再试。他整个人昏头昏脑的，想看时间时才记起自己的表也丢了。至少丢了几个钟头了。四-五个钟头。或者就一个钟头——时间走得出奇地快，好像一眨眼就过去了。

他一直等着。

没过多久，两道刺眼的车前灯扫向他。那灯越来越近，迫使他不得不眯起眼睛。他觉得自己应该起身跟这个司机解释他并没在闲逛，也不是要找茬，但眼下他连抬个头都很勉强，而且全身肌肉都在打着冷颤。所以他就只能干瞪着那车减速慢行，正停在他面前。

车里的人没出来，但车窗降下了。“嗨。”里面的人说。这人看起来四十多岁，脸上明显带着一种掠食者的神情。“你自己一个人在这儿？”

“你好。”Charles回答。“不，我在……等人。”

“等谁？”

Charles皱起眉头。其实他之前还考虑过这个问题，他也不清楚自己在等谁，但他知道必须得等着，所以他就坐在陌生的街头，等着。“我不知道。但我就得等。”他如实答道。

“好吧，但外面太冷了。你想让我带你去个暖和的地方吗？”

这人的脑子里说着 _不该这么做_ 。Charles礼貌地回绝他：“谢谢你，但不用了，我继续等着就好。”

男人低笑道：“孩子，不管你在等谁，那人肯定早走了。来吧，我带你去找点吃的，顺便睡一觉，你看起来累坏了。”

“那你还看起来鬼鬼祟祟的。”Charles回答。“鬼-鬼鬼——祟祟。”

那人愣了一下，才慢吞吞地说：“你喝醉了。”

“我乐意。”他记不清自己是怎么到了这里，但他知道发生了件挺愉快的事。也许是他这辈子最愉快的事。明显愉快过头了。“请离开吧。”

“把你丢在马路边上一走了之，任人占便宜？这可不行。”

那人关掉引擎，解开安全带。随之而来的沉默显然让Charles不太自在，因此当那人打开车门时，他果断试着站了起来。那个陌生人绕过车前朝他走来。他喊道：“别过来，走开。”

“别紧张，孩子。”那人安慰他，伸手握住他的手臂。“没事的，我会把你载到安全的地方。”

肢体接触使Charles的心灵感应更有迹可循，他飞掠过这人的脑海，赤裸的性欲和渴切像一团瘴气一样朝他翻涌而来，他只能退出去。“你脑子里黏糊糊的。”Charles忍着恶心，试图把手臂挣脱出来。“滚开。”

一阵烦躁从那人心中传来。“来吧，孩子，上车。”

Charles在推搡中察觉到了那人的想法 _-在被人发现之前离开这里-违反了该死的假释条例-半夜还在街上-_ 像是收音机故障时播放出的错乱的字句。

“滚 _开_ ！”Charles吼道，朝那个男人的方向模糊地下着指令。他喝得太多了，展开能力射出的指令多半错失了目标。但那人还是嘶吼一声，踉跄退开，在困惑中痛苦地抱紧了自己的脑袋。

忽然间另一个熟悉的思想出现在Charles身旁，它正怒火中烧。“ _立马_ 从这里滚开。”新来者咆哮道，一只温热的手扶住Charles的后腰。

“他是个变种人！”那人满眼慌乱地尖叫。“怪胎！”

陡然间一阵刺耳的金属摩擦声响起，那人身后的汽车像个超大易拉罐一样被捏作一团。他看了它一眼，又强迫自己把视线扭到街道上，惊恐好似一条彗尾划亮了他的脑海。

“金属动能？”Charles兴高采烈地猜道。“这太迷人了。”

“我告诉过你要在车里等着。”后来的这个男人抱怨着。他非常英俊。实话说，英俊得让人很是难耐。他身上的晚礼服比Charles的更皱，但他眼下至少还穿着鞋。Charles站在路边水洼里，嫉妒得要命。

“车里太热。我想透透气。”Charles一手搭上男人的胸膛，“你看上去很眼熟。”

“老天。”男人说。“你到底喝了多少？”

“四十二杯。”Charles自作聪明地答道，说完还加了一句：“其实我不记得了，我只是喜欢这个数字。”

“我知道为什么是这个数。”男人脑海中升腾起一团恼怒和爱意混杂的情绪。“因为你每个圣诞节都要看一遍《 _银河系漫游指南_ 》*。”

Charles瞥他一眼。“你看起来 _很-hin_ 眼熟。”

“你当然看我眼熟。”男人冷哼道。“我是Erik，你的未婚夫。你在单身派对上玩得疯过了头，我来接你，但回去的路上我们车胎瘪了，我下车去找人来修，你趁机偷偷溜走，明显还把鞋子给丢在了半路。”Erik怒道：“你明知道自己会喝得人事不知又得叫我接你回家，为什么还坚持要分开办我们的单身派对？”

“我打电话叫你来的？”Charles甚至不确定自己有没有带手机。大概是丢在了某个地方，和手表下场一样。

“Moira叫的。别说了，我得赶紧把你弄回家，你个白痴。”

“这样不太好吧。”Charles责怪道。Erik只管把他拖向停在路对面的另一辆空车，好像是个出租。

“打断 _我的_ 派对也不太好。”Erik抱怨。“我正在兴头上。Emma带了一个脱衣舞男过来。”

“脱衣舞男！”Charles喊道，立刻嫉妒起来。他忍不住继续着这个话头：“他是不是特别性感？”

“那是当然。他穿着一件那种很轻薄的警服，为我跳了一段大腿舞。”

“那他……你……”Charles不安地皱起眉头。他不喜欢其他人给Erik跳大腿舞。他也不喜欢其他人出现在Erik身周十英尺之内。

Erik笑着，砰地一声打开出租车后座的门，送Charles坐了进去。“我是开玩笑的，Emma自己独占了脱衣舞男。其实接到Moira的电话我还挺开心的，反正我也开始觉得无聊了。”

汽车陡然向前发动时，Charles把头靠在车窗上，努力不让自己吐出来。过了一会儿，Erik伸手把他拉起来，让他把脑袋靠在自己温热的肩头。那里闻起来有股淡淡的烟酒味。

“我打算吐在你腿上。”Charles摇摇晃晃地说。

“幸好你长得漂亮，”Erik答道，“要不然结婚那周记不清未婚夫是谁可是个硬伤。”

“我现在是喝高了。”Charles指出。

“所以我来提醒你。”

“我仍然……仍然很爱你。”他想去亲吻Erik的面颊，但这时出租车右转，他从Erik胸前滑了下来，因此没亲到。Erik的手臂牢牢环住他的肩，以防他从座位上跌下去。

“你现在也许连我姓什么都不记得了。”Erik的话里夹枪带棒，但听上去却像是很开心。

“我好爱你。”Charles对着Erik的膝头再次表白。“肯定很爱，因为我挑男朋友的眼光超级棒。”过了一会儿他又补充道：“尤其是你还有个绝妙的屁股。”

Erik报以大笑，此时这一切是如此温馨惬意，于是Charles决定随他笑吧，自己睡了过去。

*

他们在第二天早晨举行了婚礼，顶着个糟透了的大太阳，在场宾客也很不体贴，不管Charles如何呲牙咧嘴，他们始终报以雷鸣般的掌声。Charles自一睁眼就忙着应付剧烈的宿醉后遗症，但他无论灌下多少瓶水，嘴里还是涩得像砂纸一样。多亏Erik允许他戴着墨镜，但交换婚誓时Charles不得不摘了下来，因此只能全程忍痛眯眼瞧着Erik。在宾客们聒噪的欢呼声中，他们互相亲吻。Charles几乎哭了起来，因为他头疼得太厉害了。Raven还以为他在喜极而泣，因此也跟着掉了眼泪。

Erik把他抱进婚车后座时，他说：“求你一定、一定不要让我再喝成这个样子了。”

“可你是最讨人喜欢的酒鬼。”Erik打趣道，顺手关上车门。他们一上路，Erik就把Charles亲到头晕眼花，然后任他倚着车窗直喘气，眼前天旋地转。 Erik劝着他：“而且这是你这辈子唯一一次单身派对，至少它圆满结束了。”

Charles无视掉安全带，直接躺下把头枕在Erik腿上。“如果我吐在你鞋里了，你会跟我离婚吗？”

Erik用手梳理着Charles的短发，心中的愉悦之情像浪潮一样阵阵涌向他。“不会的，你该庆幸我特别爱你。”

“对。”Charles无从否认。他眯起一只眼摸到了Erik空着的那只手，两人的十指紧紧相扣。他叹息着把脸埋在Erik的大腿上，说道：“确实荣幸之至。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前文的42是《银河系漫游指南》的梗，书中说42是生命、宇宙和一切问题的终极答案。


	10. modern AU planning a wedding|现代 AU 策划婚礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应gerec的点梗：“为什么必须要有人裸着？”  
> Raven在为Charles和Erik的婚礼做策划。呃，反正她是试着做了策划。

Charles忍住想揉太阳穴的冲动。过去一小时里他已经这么干了太多次，那块皮肤都被揉得发痛了。“不好意思打断一下，我们能再谈谈那个摄影方案吗？”

Raven正埋头在结婚蛋糕手稿上写写画画，闻言她停了下来，抬头瞪他：“说真的？十分钟前我就问你你对这个方案有没有意见，当时你可什么也没说。”

 _因为那时我宿醉刚醒，脑子浑浑噩噩一团乱麻，_ Charles恼怒地想。但他并没说出来，因为知道这只会让Raven更加气急败坏——这周她一直在期待揭晓婚礼的初步策划方案，结果昨晚他跟Erik拼酒拼到半夜，还像毛头小子一样滚作一团。她觉得这是对她工作成果的践踏，是对她视线的玷污。

桌子对面的Erik朝他露出苦笑，显然心照不宣。

“抱歉，”Charles小心翼翼地说，“但你能再跟我解释一下为什么必须要有人 _裸着_ 吗？”

Raven冷哼一声，翻翻她的备忘。“为什么你们从来都不仔细听？裸体代表着你们彼此坦诚相待，代表着你们愿意毫无保留地展现自己脆弱真实的一面。”

“我 _当然_ 愿意毫无保留地展现自己脆弱真实的一面。”Charles说，“但只会对着Erik。而不是整个婚宴的客人！”

“你这么抵触让我挺惊讶的。还记得你大学时经常恨不得 _脱光光_ 吗？”

“没错。”Charles翻了翻白眼说，“我大学时就是个彻头彻尾的浪货，这点毋庸置疑，但那只限于在 _卧室_ 这种私人空间里，准备分享到脸书的新婚照片并不包括在内！”

“我同意Charles的话。”Erik插嘴道。“如果 _必须_ 要拍照的话，能不能就拍最传统的那种？我们俩穿着燕尾服站在摄像机视野里，周围人朝我们撒花，或者撒其他什么鬼东西也行。”

Raven怒道：“我以为你们俩想让我策划一次 _永生难忘_ 的婚礼。不是那种无聊老套、又重复了无数次的庸俗玩意儿！”

Charles忍住没去提醒Raven是她自己坚持要当婚礼策划人，而且Charles也已经委婉地劝过她打消这个念头。其实他推测接下来还会发生类似状况——这种前卫的摄影构想绝对是Raven的性格使然，是注定的，也确实只有她才能想出这种点子。

“亲爱的，我特别欣赏你的想象力，真的。”Charles说，“但我能提醒你一下，Erik跟我都没有在镜头前全裸的癖好吗？”

“Erik大学时是个内衣模特。”Raven面无表情地回答。

“但拍照时所有关键部位都被遮住了。”Erik指出。

“有次你还穿了 _丁字裤_ ！我见过你屁股的部分也许跟Charles一样多！”

Charles还是忍不住去揉了揉太阳穴，后悔没在Raven发飙之前吃点阿斯匹林。

“我们能拒绝裸体结婚照选择其他方案吗？”最后他问道。

Raven皱起眉头，眯眼盯着他，末了低声说：“好吧。我会再想别的方案。让我们先来讨论下结婚蛋糕的事。虽然现在我突然意识到把蛋糕做得像块巨型磁铁会是个浩大的工程，但是——”

 _你再提醒我一下，之前我们是为什么不去私奔来着？_ Erik问，怏怏地看向Charles。

 _因为这么做_ _Raven_ _会杀了我，_ Charles心下了然， _你妈也会杀了你。_

_说得好。_

_尽管我很后悔同意让_ _Raven_ _来策划我们的婚礼，_ Charles叹了口气。 _但还是谢谢你这么耐心地任她胡闹，待会儿我会补偿你的。_

Erik狡黠地笑了笑。 _这样补偿我？_ 他在脑中投射了一些下流的想象，细节栩栩如生。Charles脸红起来，他举拳咳了咳以掩住惊诧的抽吸。

Raven气恼地瞪向他。“什么？别告诉我你对婚礼用花的安排又有异议。它们挺正常的，当然也很老套，但明显这就是你们想要的。”

“Raven，亲爱的，我们今天先不谈这个可以吗？”Charles问。“我保证明天会仔细商讨剩下的事。”

她怒道：“为什么？”

“因为我接下来打算在厨房地板上操你哥。”Erik一脸平静地回答。

虽然她眼下处在体表泛蓝的状态，但Raven还是以某种方式红透了脸。“ _老天_ ，你们两个混蛋，之前你们一直在脑交吗？我 _他妈的_ 在这里努力帮你们策划该死的梦幻婚礼，可你们两个显然一点都不在乎这事！”她把备忘塞进文件夹，腾地一声站了起来，椅子差点没翻。“我要回家。等你们准备好严肃对待 _自己的操蛋婚礼_ 时再叫我。”

她怒气冲冲地跑出去时他们都没说话，身后的门砰地关上了。她一走远，Charles就忍不住捧腹大笑起来。“你非得这么直白地说出来吗？”

“不这么做她肯走吗？”Erik问，从椅子上站起来走向Charles身旁，手指一勾，就把Charles的轮椅从桌子下拖了出来，他上前跨坐在Charles腿上，说道：“现在我能信你要补偿我了吗？我忍着听了整整一个小时，你他妈欠我 _好多_ 。”

Charles笑着揉揉他的屁股。“对不起。我知道Raven对婚礼策划很是热心，但我没想到她会打算让我们裸着站在森林里拍结婚照。”

“你觉得在卧室里裸着拍结婚照怎么样？”Erik挑起一边眉毛问道。

Charles色迷迷地笑了笑，将先前那些糟糕的婚礼计划抛诸脑后，“这大概是我今天听过的最好的提议。”

 

END


	11. youtube stars|油管网红 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗：CP其中一人是油管网红  
> 其实在这个小短篇里他们两个都是油管网红。就是这么!!!俗套!!!

**每日不平事：当你在火辣的新邻居面前出了丑**

万磁王 发布于2012-06-15

“话说，一周前我听说对门的公寓租给了一位新房客。这显然只意味着两种可能：1，Stryker终于找到了一个不介意住在变种人隔壁的家伙；要么就是2，Stryker这个混蛋房东实际上并没告诉这个新来的人他要跟一个能控制金属的变种人做邻居。我觉得是后一种，因为所有事实总会倾向于印证Stryker是个混蛋。从无例外。就拿那次来说：有人声称自己跟变种人住在同一屋檐下会不自在，就因为这种鬼话，他差点要把我赶走。认真的吗？我们身处在一个遍布变种参议员和变种主持人的世界，而你居然没办法忍受跟你住在同一公寓楼的变种人？都他妈的成熟点吧！

不过，以上并不属于今天的《每日不平事》内容，虽然我可以继续谈谈这种歧视性的住房规则，因为说真的，所有人都知道公平住房法修正案*屁用没有。如果想了解更多相关评论，你可以查看我上个月的视频节目。我把链接扔在了下面。

——————————————————

 _不管怎样_ ，这个新来的家伙昨天搬了进来。早上七点我去晨跑时看见了停在楼前的搬家货车。我跑完回来它仍在门口。搬家需要动用到货车的人行李肯定是太他妈的多了，也许只有我东西很少，来纽约的时候只带了一包贵重东西和一箱衣服。大概正因如此，我才连吃了一个月的外卖，只能睡在气垫床上，但这是题外话了。我跑步回来，没看到任何人，所以我像往常一样跑上楼梯做些最后的拉伸运动。顺便应该也提一句，当时我没穿上衣，外面太热了，我想凉快一点，所以跑完步就把它脱了下来。我光着上身、戴着耳机跑上楼，摇滚乐 _刚_ 开始响起，我就在我家那层的楼梯口迎面撞上了那家伙，他当时正往反方向跑。我们都摔倒在地。这就像某些滥俗言情剧里出现的桥段，因为我倒下时正压在了他身上。当我想把自己从他身上挪开时才意识到——他也没穿上衣。所以 _他_ 光着上身 _我_ 光着上身，我正以某种姿势跨坐在他身上，然后我发现他浑身上下就只有下身围着块该死的毛巾——

长话短说就是：新来的那哥们儿下飞机后去冲了个澡来提提神——顺便提一句，这家伙是从 _英格兰_ 过来的——但他忘记自己所有干净衣服都打包在楼下那辆搬家货车里了。所以他只能捂着一条小毛巾就跑了出来，毛巾上还印着——印着几只 _小猫咪_ ，然后你们都知道我有多讨厌小动物——这就是我跟我新邻居初次见面的始末。哦，我们起身时我感觉他还摸了我一把。起身时他 _肯定_ 摸了我一把。

我不打算透露细节，但这个新来的哥们儿 _绝对_ 也在油管上混，你们在街头碰到了绝对也能认出他。要我说今年接下来的这些日子肯定要很有意思了。”

*

**问问** **ProfX** **：一点题外话**

X教授 发布于2012-06-17

“嘿，朋友们。通常我不会在这里谈及私事，但我只想让你们知道我已经安全地漂洋过海搬了家，现在所有事情似乎都开始走向正轨。越洋飞行让我筋疲力尽，搬家工人连我的笔记本电脑都找不到—— _这糟透了_ ，但总的来说过去几天还算平安无事。

而我想说的是，我的新邻居简直英俊得像个艺术品。我不能讲太细，考虑到你们都太聪明了，甚至都不用这期视频结束就能对号入座，但我们可以聊聊他那个 _妙极了的_ 屁股。可能他现在也正看这个视频，那我就再强调一遍：你有个五星级翘臀，哥们儿，如果你需要借糖或其他东西请千万不要大意地来敲门，好吗？”

*

**每日不平事：当你本来讨厌你火辣的邻居，后来却发现他其实是个好人**

万磁王 发布于2012-06-20

“对不起，说了这么多私事——我保证会就新出台的参议院法案发表些意见，这玩意儿在德州已经成了众矢之的——但想一想，当你们已经对某人的作品、文章、视频或其他东西有了一定的看法，你们会觉得：老天，如果我在现实生活中遇到这家伙，我大概会一拳打落他的门牙，而后来你真的遇上了这家伙，他其实却是那种非常善良又风度翩翩的人，他在网上发布的那些混账话由他亲自说出来似乎都不那么混账了？好吧，这周我就遇上了这种事。

此外，邻居，如果你正在看，我还想提醒你两点：a，我说这些话并不代表我完全认同你；b，现实中不那么混账 _其实还是混账_ 。”

*

**问问** **ProfX** **：“五星级翘臀的主人叫什么名字？”**

X教授 发布于2012-06-29

“你们知道我不常在这里回答私人问题，但我的私信完全被问题淹没了，你们全在问我前几次视频里提到的那个男人，所以我觉得还是抽空回答几个。为方便说事我接下来把他称为‘M’，可以吧？

问题1：‘你不是直男吗？你去年不是在跟一个女孩约会吗？’

我去年确实约过一个女孩，处得也很愉快。但我想向你们介绍一个概念——双性恋，我对此很感兴趣。我聊过…...哦，大概是去年聊过这个概念。我会试着把那期视频找出来。

问题2：‘他叫什么？’

正如我之前说的，我会叫他‘M’，如果我提了他的名字，我确信这次录制还没结束所有人都会知道他是谁。所以我们不谈细节哈。

问题3：‘他是单身吗？’

是，我很确定。虽然我还没正式问，但我们一直在调情，所以我非常确定他是单身，是的。

问题4：‘他是变种人吗？’

他是！他 _非常迷人_ 。还是之前说好的：不透露细节，所以我不会提到他的变种能力，但我确信我的回答已经缩小了范围，因为油管上非常出名的变种人并没有几个，对吧？哦，要死，我原本没打算明说他也混油管。你们也许已经猜出来他是谁了。

最后一个问题，M，这是你问的：‘你以前有没有吻过人？’

没有，但这不代表我没试过。我们明晚见，好吗？”

*

**每日不平事：参议院** **1085** **号法案**

万磁王 发布于2012-07-03

“.……我保证马上就评论新法案，但你们中有太多人一直在问我的火辣邻居，所以我先说这个。首先，是，这个账号仍是一个讨论政治及社会不公的平台，不会只谈我的私人生活。我之前在几个视频里提了一些私事，结果现在一大群人点进来没听到我在讲我的“基情事迹”，都威胁着要取关。你们知道我想说什么吗？ _尽管滚_ 。现在立马取关，然后看看我会不会鸟你们。我甚至不会对你们这些无赖发脾气，因为你猜怎么着？我昨晚去约会了。是的，我跟我邻居。而且 _一切_ 都出人意料地 _顺利_ 。你们知道这种情况什么时候出现过吗？几乎从没。他一切都很完美。他也确实很讨厌，根本不是我的菜，但你们应该听过他昨天对参议院1085号法案的评论。我这辈子从没这样跟人辩论过。而且我知道你们会问——对，我会继续跟他见面。如果这戳痛了你们的玻璃心，那我建议你们直接按叉取关。好走不送。

至于参议院1085号法案……”

*

 **问问** **ProfX** **：“他是不是万磁王？？？** **”**

X教授 发布于2012-07-30

“你们绝对想不到上周我收到了多少类似问题。简而言之——是，我这几周提到的那个屁股超赞的邻居是Erik，或者说是你们熟悉的那个万磁王。我就知道只要我们再多录几期谈到彼此的视频，你们就能找出蛛丝马迹。所以现在破案了是吧？其实水落石出我是挺开心的，因为我现在终于能赞美Erik的变种能力是多么 _不可思议_ ——简直让人神魂颠倒——而且我——”

_叮_ _-_ _咚。_

“哦，抱歉。我想是Erik来了。我们约好了今晚一起打保龄球。快祝我好运！”

*

**每日不平事：当网友比你更痴迷于你的恋情**

万磁王 发布于2012-12-03

“别再问我Charles的事了，我不会在这个账号发布那种矫情的私人碎碎念。如果你们真的很想知道细节，就去Charles主页看我们分享的视频吧。

还有，站CP他妈的是什么意思，为什么我每次问Charles他都哈哈大笑？”

*

**问问** **ProfX** **：“我会被邀请吗？”**

X教授 发布于2014-02-18

“谢谢关心我们的大家，但不，我们不能请你们都去参加我们的婚礼。我其实跟你们同样沮丧，但Erik却松了口气，你们也能料到。他还是想私奔。我也照旧拒绝了他。”

*

**问问** **ProfX** **：从某片未知沙滩上发来的问候**

X教授 发布于2014-04-19

“我之前答应过要在蜜月时向你们公开致谢，所以现在就来吧。我们站在窗边能看到超赞的海景，床也 _特别棒_ 。真的，我在公馆里长大，但家里的织物密度*跟这里都没法比。这里的弹簧也不会吱吱呀呀，所以在某些时候很容易保持安静，你们懂的。但Erik叫起来声音太大，弹簧响不响其实也无所谓了。”

“Charles！”

“我丈夫有意见了，我得——”

*

**每日不平事：蜜月** **&** **后续**

万磁王 发布于2014-08-15

“安静，Charles睡了。你们还记得三年前我做的那期怒斥婚姻制度的视频吗？呃，好吧。现在看来结婚也并没有那么糟糕。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、 公平住房法修正案：公平住房法（Fair Housing Act）为1968年出台的参议院法案，该法案致力于在房屋交易市场中保护买方和承租方的权益，使其免受卖方及房东的歧视。该法案仅禁止了基于种族、肤色、宗教及出生国的歧视。1988年，残疾和家庭成员构成（有及即将有18岁以下孩子的家庭）也被加入到以上范围中形成修正案。参见：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fair_Housing_Act#External_links；  
> 2、 织物密度(Thread count):衡量织物粗细程度的一个变量，通常是测定1平方厘米的织物中经线和纬线的根数。参见：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Units_of_textile_measurement#Thread_count；  
> 3、为便于阅读，译者对原文格式和标点作了调整。


	12. supernatural detectives|超自然警探 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应madneto的首句点梗：“呃，至少接下来的事不会比现在更糟了对吧？”

“呃，至少接下来的事不会比现在更糟了对吧？”

“闭上你的嘴，菜鸟。”Erik咆哮道。

Alex炸毛：“为什么？”

“因为你就是个乌鸦嘴。”Erik尖刻地说，好像这是个显而易见的事实。

难怪没人愿意跟他一起出外勤，Alex怒气冲冲地想。这混蛋把派头摆得像该死的头狼。王八蛋。

他没继续沉浸在恼怒中，而是站起来，开始沿着房间四周踱步。只是贴着墙角走，甚至还没碰到银色包边的墙面，他就已经感到浑身不自在。非常难受。这他妈简直是场灾难。他们被一个该死的疯子困在这里，这人终日在曼哈顿游荡，就为了抓捕狼人并剥下他们的皮。想到这里Alex简直要吐了。

“别。”Erik说。他正站在被闩住的门前，隔空打量着它。

“别什么？”

“崩溃。我都能听见你一寸寸瘫软下去的声音。”

“我没事。”Alex冷冷地回答。他是刚进SCU没错，但这并不意味着他不懂如何自控。“会有人来找我们吧？如果我们没回局里，肯定有人会注意到的吧？”

“可能没有。”

“你可一点儿也不会安慰人。”

“说对了，孩子，我的工作可不是安慰你。”Erik把一只手贴在门后，金属银立刻灼烧了他的皮肤，他嘶声吸了口气，猛然缩回去。“现在我们出不去。也许最好的办法就是等那混蛋开门，然后试着制服他。”

再在这笼子里多困哪怕一秒都让Alex胃中翻搅。“我们又不知道他到底什么时候才能回来。他可能永远不会来！万一他就是打算把我们饿到没劲挣扎怎么办？万一他——”

门那边突然有了动静。两人都愣住了。Erik无声地示意Alex躲在房门一侧，自己则小心避开墙面，伏在另一侧的角落里。Alex尽力贴近房门，紧张地颤抖着，喉中血脉翻腾。

门锁“咔哒”一响。片刻后，门闩上沉甸甸的插销被拉开了，Alex屏住呼吸，盯着走廊的灯光沿着逐渐敞开的门缝徐徐投射开来。而后，一个人影小心翼翼闪进了门里，Alex随即扑了上去。

他的獠牙距来人咽喉仅有数寸之遥，Erik突然嘶吼一声“慢着！”，猛地上前把他推开。Alex又疑又气，刚站稳就暴跳如雷地骂道：“这他妈的到底——”

然后他瞥到了来人的脸。

“嗨，男孩们。”Charles快活地笑着。“看起来你们今天相当不好过。”

“你也来得够迟了。”Erik低吼。“快走。如果Stirling就把我们困在这里，他应该也在附近。”

“你是怎么找到我们的？”Alex问道。他们一离开那间银质的屋子，周遭的空气似乎就充沛了许多，呼吸也变得容易起来。Alex深吸一口气，又接着问：“Darwin在哪里？”

“你的搭档很机灵。轻而易举地躲过了为他设下的陷阱。可 _我的_ 搭档嘛……”Charles朝Erik挑了挑眉。

“闭嘴！”Erik埋怨着。“都是这个菜鸟的错。”

“嘿！”

“哦，肯定是菜鸟的错。” Charles挖苦说，推他们躲进了小厨房。Alex思忖着：这到底是什么鬼地方？“不过——”

一声枪响，震耳欲聋。Alex仓皇躲避，心中那头狼惊恐地狂吠着。Ed Stirling正站在厨房对面，半借着柜台的掩护举枪对准了Erik，目标直指心脏。

可Charles先一步扑到了Erik身前。“哎哟！”Charles叫道。“该死。”

Erik攥紧他的肩头稳住了他。“你个白痴，为什么要——”他一边恼怒地说着，一边想伸手查看射进Charles胸前的那颗子弹，结果因为Charles的一声痛呼缩回了手。

“是银色子弹。”Charles咬牙切齿地说。“Erik，小心了。”

Erik暗骂。Stirling此时又开了一枪，不过这次他们三个都找到了掩护，Alex缩进小扶手椅底下，Erik跟Charles躲在了翻倒的咖啡桌后。Charles颤抖着倒抽口气，小心地把子弹从胸前挖了出来，指间鲜血淋漓。Erik握紧Charles的手，攥得指节发白，Charles低声安慰着：“我没事亲爱的，你知道我会没事的。” 一旁的Alex只能装聋作哑视而不见。

不过他还是开了口：“眼下是这样，”此时一发子弹正射进扶手椅背，他皱紧了眉头。“我不想煞风景，但说实在的，我们有没有计划怎么逃出去？”

Charles苦着脸坐直了些。“有。计划就是，你们俩待在原地，我去料理Stirling。”

“可你已经受伤了。”Erik眉头紧锁着说。

“我会没事的。但要是银色子弹射中你们，情况就 _没_ 这么乐观了。” Charles从夹克口袋里掏出自己的手机抛给了Alex。“快叫后援。Erik，你能帮我打个掩护吗？别冒险，明白？”

“你要不要……”Erik卷起一只袖子，把自己的手腕送到Charles嘴边。

Charles笑着拍拍他的手臂。“谢了，亲爱的，但我得说实话，狼血味儿太恶心了。”

Erik嗤之以鼻。“只要记得无论如何我都会让你喝就行。准备好了吗？”

“行动。”

Alex抹掉溅在手机屏幕上的血迹，拨下队长的号码，心中暗自祈求着。

*

两小时后，他们回到了局里。Alex跟Darwin去看管关在拘留室的Stirling，部里的其他人去清理现场了，因此Erik和Charles可以在另一个拘留室里单独呆会儿。Charles靠在自己的办公椅上，把毛巾团成一团按在胸前。伤口基本愈合了，但他还是不想让血滴在地板上。那太不卫生了。

“拿着。”

他睁开一只眼，发现Erik正递给自己一瓶血色脉动*。“我以为自动售货机里都卖光了。”他说，感激地接过。瓶口一拧开，一股略微腐坏的人造血气味就飘散开来。至少这是冰的。眼下Charles精疲力竭，他觉得自己什么都喝得下。

“是卖光了。我跑去重案组那里洗劫了他们的售货机。”

“我爱死你了。”Charles说，努力控制着自己以免太快把血喝干。

“你 _又_ 帮我挡了一枚子弹。”Erik提醒他。

Charles虚弱地笑笑：“那你最好记住这次。算上它我们的记录就是……我12次，你9次了？”

Erik嘲笑他：“我救你的次数可远比这多得多。”

“才不是。我一直记得很清楚。Denali*那个案子里——”

“那算 _一次_ 。”Erik翻了个白眼。“话说我们为这事吵过多少次了？”

“但显然我们并没就此达成一致。首先，那案子里至少发生了三次互不相干的事故。其次——”

Erik用吻堵住了他的嘴。Charles险些因为惊讶把血色脉动丢了出去，不过最后还是握住了它。他用另一只手环过Erik的脖子，把他揽得更紧了些，享受着他的亲近与温暖。今天真是有惊无险。如果他没及时找到Stirling的藏身之处…….

Erik缩了回去，面带嫌恶地摇摇头：“我讨厌你嘴里的血腥味。”

“是 _你_ 先亲 _我_ 的。”Charles指出。“另外，所谓的‘工作场合不允许公开举止亲密’是怎么回事？还是说这规定仅仅是为了保护队长的眼睛？”

Erik皱起鼻子。“算了，如果你不 _想_ 让我在工作时吻你——”

“不。” Charles急忙打断道：“亲吻的感觉很好。”

走廊的门猛然打开，Frost队长把头探了进来。“你们俩恶心死我了。如果不准备干活，就赶紧回家去腻歪。”

Charles咧嘴笑道：“好的队长，绝对不需要你提醒第二遍。”

Erik搀着他站了起来，相携着慢慢走出拘留室。他们出了警局大门往车走去时，Charles开口说：“我觉得自己今天的神勇表现应该能换得一笔不菲的回报？”

Erik意味深长地笑道：“那我肯定要相应安排点什么。”

“太棒了。还有——”Charles停下来，隔着汽车引擎盖看向Erik。“我爱你。”

Erik整张脸都因这段话变得柔和起来，这一幕Charles从来都看不倦。“我也爱你。”Erik答道。“现在赶紧上车。傻站在大街上肉麻实在是太冷了。”

Charles哈哈大笑。“遵命，长官。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、 血色脉动：原文Red Booster，结合上下文可推知是供吸血鬼喝的饮料，查了一下现实中没有对应饮品品牌，因此套用了脉动来意译。Booster主要是“助推”的意思，能量饮料的名字应该会更贴切些，本来还想译成“红牛”来着……  
> 2、 Denali：美国地名。


	13. FBI agent charles and crime lord Erik|FBI探员Charles&黑帮大佬Erik AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 匿名点梗：“前因我真的想不出，总之就是Charles在盯Erik的梢，结果Erik开枪射中了他，他瘫痪了。后来Charles在抓捕Shaw时又不得不向Erik求助？来龙去脉大概就是这样:D 我只是很想看两人之间迸发出的那种爱欲、内疚及无法自控的喜欢:D ”  
> 这篇并没完全按上面这个梗来，但大体意思是没差的！

这间咖啡馆占地狭小却温馨舒适。Charles正坐在靠窗一角的桌子旁，享用着一份烤饼和饮料（可能是茶，而且大概率是Earl Grey），他并非这里的常客，这次明显是来尝鲜。但他看上去甚至比平常更加疲累，脸色苍白又憔悴，还在不时地按揉眼下那团黑眼圈。显而易见，他睡得并不好。

是案子的缘故吗？Erik思忖着。还是因为我？

Erik站在街对面，半借着报摊的遮掩观察Charles，他下午一离开联邦广场Erik就紧跟了上去，但目前为止Charles都没注意到他。这情况让Erik有些担忧，一位FBI探员得有多不小心，才能连自己被跟踪了都察觉不到？他原以为Charles在二十分钟之前就能发现他。

诚然，Charles看上去 _已_ 不复往日：神思恍惚，心不在焉。这不像他。Erik对此……忧心忡忡。

所以他现身此地，小心盯着Charles，因为如果Charles连跟在身后的Erik都察觉不到，那他 _肯定_ 也没注意到Shaw的手下。那人已经跟了他们几个钟头。Erik在市中心碰上吃午饭的Charles时就留意到了他。Erik前脚一走，那人的目标就呼之欲出，很明显是Charles，而不是他。于是他又偷偷绕回餐厅拍下那人的照片发给了Angel，她立刻认出那是Patrick Larson，据悉是Shaw的手下之一。

Erik相当确定Larson并非前来暗杀Charles。Shaw并不傻。他不会派一个职业杀手来跟踪FBI探员。但考虑到他此前曾差人威胁过自己的政敌，那他大概也不在乎再来威胁一下调查他的联邦探员。

但这不会奏效——因为以Erik的亲身经历来看，Charles几乎不可能被胁迫住。一旦他着手调查，这世上就没人能强迫他中途放弃案子。可Larson以惯用下三滥手段而臭名昭著，通常还会留下永久伤残，Erik不能容忍这种事发生。

他又瞥了眼街道。Larson此时不见踪影。

而咖啡馆里，Charles正招手示意路过身边的女服务生来为自己续杯。她端着茶壶折回来时，Charles朝她温暖又感激地笑了笑。

Erik暗自咬紧牙关，强压下心中升起的熊熊妒火。Charles再也不会对他这样笑，再也不会认为他还心有善意，而这一切都他妈的是他自找的，他不明白自己那颗愚蠢的心为什么就始终不愿承认这一点。

右侧突然闪过异动，Erik察觉到了，他当即拿起一份《纽约时报》，一边扫视着街道，一边状似随意地翻阅展开的报纸。Larson走过一家餐馆，又经过一家酒店，视线始终停留在Charles落座的那家咖啡馆的橱窗上。Larson穿着件T恤，上下装都是牛仔，轻而易举地隐藏在路人之中。但Erik能感应到他腋下枪套里夹着的那支枪，还有口袋里藏着的几把刀。这人明显打算动真格的。

Erik放下报纸，上去拦住他。他几乎都站到面前了Larson才注意到他，那当然为时已晚，Erik已经掏出枪对准了Larson的心脏，他枪口微抬，示意Larson拐进咖啡馆旁的巷子里。

“你会后悔的。”Larson边后退边咆哮着，双手虚握，垂在身侧。

“我可不这么觉得。”Erik冷冷地回答。

“你不知道我是谁。”Larson厉声朝他吼道。“你也不明白我是谁的人。”

“Patrick Larson。”Erik说，“毛贼、打手，同时也是Sebastian Shaw的手下。”

Larson闻言瞪大了双眼。Erik欺身上前，才意识到这人有多年轻。也许都没满三十岁。 “Sebastian Shaw? ”Larson结结巴巴地问，“那个参议员？你他妈说真的吗？”

“非常认真。”Erik心平气和地答道。不出他所料，这消息明显让Larson大吃一惊。Shaw老奸巨猾，绝不会让自己跟这些喽啰有任何牵扯。如果这么轻易就能让这些罪行的主谋曝光出来，那Charles也不会再需要Erik的协助了。

Larson的眼神朝Erik肩后飘去，探查着逃脱路线，或许还在考虑呼救的可能。“我不明白你在说什么，我甚至都不知道Shaw是谁。”

“我想也是。”Erik示意他再退后几步，离巷口更远了些。“但这无关紧要。”

Larson盯着Erik的枪管，“你到底想干什么？”

“我倒想知道你要对Charles Xavier做什么？”

“你说谁？”

“ _别_ 跟我装蒜。”

Larson吞咽了一下，并没说话。Erik忍住没去不耐烦地咆哮，只说了句：“下面我直接来问，点头同意，摇头否认，清楚了吗？”

一段漫长的缄默过后。Larson呼吸急促地点了点头。

“你被派来跟踪Charles Xavier？”

Larson点头。

“来杀了他？”

他摇头。

“那就是来恐吓了。”点头。“让他别插手Sebastian Shaw的案子？”

Larson迟疑片刻。“我……我是来警告他别插手Flannery的谋杀案。Sebastian Shaw的案子我什么都不知道。”

当然了。即便现在他们还没把Flannery的谋杀案跟Shaw本人联系在一起，但也离这个结论非常接近了。近到Shaw都开始派人来恐吓Charles闭嘴。对Erik而言，这就等同于认罪了。

“回去转告雇你的那个人。”Erik说，“告诉他你干不了这事。”

Larson脸色煞白，“但我的雇主不会善罢甘休。”

Erik冷笑：“看着我的脸，Patrick。 _我_ 看起来像是那种会善罢甘休的人？”

Larson的沉默足以回答。

“告诉你的雇主，如果再有人来跟踪Charles Xavier，就别怪Magneto心狠手辣。”

Larson闻言目瞪口呆，几乎背过气去。“Magneto?”他再次吞咽了一下，把颤抖的双手揣进运动衫*的口袋。“好吧。”

Erik笑了。他总是乐见于自己“名过其实”。“好孩子。”他垂下枪，迈向一旁。“现在你可以走了。”

Larson一刻也等不及，一溜烟跑到街上不见了踪影。Erik一直追踪着这孩子身上的刀跟枪，直至他消失在地铁站入口，才收起自己的枪走出巷子。

Charles正等着他。之前Erik只顾着关注Larson，没能留意到Charles的轮椅正停在咖啡馆外的街道上。他一时惊得呆住了，只能绞尽脑汁找借口。

“别费心想了。”Charles对他说，“我明白刚刚发生了什么。”

“你怎么知道我刚在外面？”难道Charles还是发现了自己在跟着他？

“你把那孩子吓得半死。我在咖啡馆里都能感觉到他的害怕，所以出来看看。”他沉下脸说：“你在跟踪我。”

“我是在跟踪他。”

“你在……什么？打算瞒着我自己料理他？”

Erik犹豫了，他本能地想撒谎，但自两人合作之初，Charles就要求自己要对他坦诚。所以他说：“是的。”

Charles眼神闪烁。“我能照顾好自己。”

Erik犹疑地瞟了他一眼。“可你甚至没察觉到他在跟着你。”

“这不是重点。”Charles气冲冲地说。“我不需要你来——来——”他颤抖着深吸一口气。 “总之你打算干什么？是要试着——他妈的补偿我？还是有其他目的？”

“补偿你。”Erik利落地承认，因为这就是事实。

Charles一时词穷。他怒不可遏地咬紧牙关，而后又张了张嘴。但Erik脸上的表情让他无言以对。于是渐渐地，怒气从他脸上消散开来。他看向Erik，眼神里满是探寻、困惑，还有些许的失落。

“我恨你。”他说，但语气中并无怒火。“你明白吧。”

Erik没有退缩。“我知道。”

Charles发出一声类似低笑的轻叹。“去你的。”他嘀咕着，然后吞咽了一下，长叹口气说： “来吧。”

乍惊之下，Erik一动没动：“你说什么？”

“我还没喝完茶。”Charles说着，把轮椅转回咖啡馆的方向。“而且……”他犹豫片刻。 “而且我觉得我欠你一杯咖啡。算是感谢你帮我解决了Larson。”

Erik惊得哑口无言，只能干瞪着他。这算什么？致歉礼？还是橄榄枝？在他对Charles做了那些事后他还值得这些？

Charles瞪他一眼。“就是一杯咖啡。”他粗声说，将轮椅朝着咖啡馆大门的方向推去。“别想太多。”

身后，Erik上气不接下气地疾步跟上。“我不会的。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上文提到Larson穿的是一身牛仔，内搭T恤衫（jeans, t-shirt, and denim jacket.），但这里又出现了运动服（sweatshirt.），或为作者笔误。


	14. undercover cop erik/crime boss charles|卧底警探Erik/黑帮头目Charles AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 点梗：发生在脱衣俱乐部的一幕

“我就直说吧——”Moira慢悠悠地说，“你跟他睡了。”

Erik烦躁地扯了扯自己的领带结。“你把我安插在他最爱去的脱衣俱乐部里，扮成个脱衣舞男。你 _指望_ 会发生些什么？”

Moira揉揉眼。“我希望你接近他，但不是这种亲近。当时我们一致认为——别忘了你 _也_ 参与策划了这次行动——接近Xavier最稳妥的途径就是扮成脱衣舞演员。我们从没讨论过要爬上他的床，对，我指的就是字面意思。”

“可事情就这么发生了。”Erik低声说，他自己都还有些不敢置信。先是一杯接一杯地拼酒，而后Charles一刻不停地亲着他，接下来他就发现自己瘫倒在Charles床上，心满意足地让他搂住自己，两人一同睡去。直到早晨他眨眨眼清醒过来，发现Charles正紧紧偎在自己胸前，他才充分意识到昨晚发生了什么，以及自己惹了多大麻烦。

Moira叹口气。“算了，事已至此。我们应该把这点作为优势利用起来。你们在哪里上的床？”

“你指哪一次？”Erik脸上有些挂不住。

Moira瞪着他。“我都不明白自己为什么要惊讶了。”

“脱衣舞俱乐部上层有一些专供贵宾使用的私人包厢。我们在那里呆了几个小时，然后他就带我回了家。”

“他带你回了 _家_ ？你是指，他的 _房子_ ？”

“确切地说，那是间公寓。”

“ _Erik_ 。”她伸出手，好似想要摇醒他，但触到他前的最后一秒却又抱起手臂。“我们的几个监视组全年无休地盯着他，却连他住在哪个区都没发现，而他就……直接带你回了家？”

“他住上西区。”Erik汇报说。“他似乎没想要瞒着。”

“这案子刚放到我桌上时我就该让你接手。”Moira悲叹。但至少这则情报似乎已让她重振斗志：她用指尖点着嘴唇，踱到窗前，又折回来，紧锁着眉头陷入沉思。“好吧，他公寓里应该会有些罪证。他是很小心，但人都会犯错。你得到地址了吗？”

“没有。”Erik语焉不详地回答，他当时正坐在Charles的豪车后座，被对方销魂的口交技术伺候得神思不属，司机都识趣地装没看见。“但我今天会再见他。”

“那就好。地点是？”

“俱乐部。但我估计他今晚又会带我回家。事情有变的话我会留意的。”

Moira点点头，嘴角呈现出一种坚毅又热切的神情。“为了扳倒这家伙我已经等了一年了，Erik。眼下不容有失。”

“我明白。”

Moira明显不信，她严厉地注视着他。“我们不用准备应对临阵变节的情况，是吧？”

Erik想过她能问出的所有问题，但唯独没料到这一句。“你说什么？”

“我了解你，Erik，”Moira敏锐地答道。“你是我手下最出色的探员之一。我所了解的那个Erik宁愿饮弹自尽，也不会跟嫌犯上床，并因此动摇自己在案子上所持的客观立场。所以这背后的问题就是：为什么Xavier是例外？这会是个隐患吗？”

“我的立场仍旧客观。”他说，这并非真正在控诉，更像是在捍卫尊严。“Xavier是工作，MacTaggert。这点我一直牢记在心。”

她用在审讯室里打量嫌犯的眼光审视了Erik片刻。不管她在他眼中看到了什么，一定已经足够打消疑虑，因为她最终点了点头说：“一有发现就立刻联系我们。”

 “我会的。”

*

当晚Erik到俱乐部换班时，发现Charles已经留了一张便条给他，催他到楼上某个休息室。 “他包下了今晚的私人表演。”Angel告诉他，还眨了眨眼。她的脸在酒精的作用下已泛出些微的酡红，她站在小更衣室把账单展开，塞进自己暴露的短裙里。“艳福不浅啊，小白脸。”

Erik扫视着衣架上的装束，想知道Charles会喜欢哪一件。他们初见的那夜，Erik穿了一身巡警制服，很快就吸引住了Charles的目光。但Charles之后也确实很喜欢Erik那顶扎人的红色假发和配套的亮片蓝裙。

“随意就好。”站在他背后的Angel建议说。

“什么？”

她耸耸肩。“我说，你随意就好。你觉得他在这地方见过的行头还不够多吗？”

他瞄了一眼自己身穿的高领套头衫和卡其裤。没什么特别的。但这真的重要吗？如果事情顺利，宽衣解带就是早晚的事。他们进展得越快，就有望越快前往Charles的公寓。

所以他没换衣服就上了楼，在大厅里辗转几圈，最后在右边第三间私人休息室里找到了Charles。他抵达时房中光线昏暗，门旁放着把红色躺椅，椅背上搭着Charles的商务夹克。Charles自己则正倚在床上，一边看书一边等着Erik。

“Erik!”他一听见门开就热情地说道。“请进。关门过来坐吧。”

“我听说你包了整晚。” Erik依言坐下。

“是的。”Charles眨眨眼。“我觉得我们大概很快就会再去我那里，而且我也不想等你的轮班结束。”

Erik挤出一抹暧昧的笑，溜上床，用鼻尖摩挲着Charles的耳廓。“我正指望你这么说。”

“我也正指望你说 _这么_ 说。”Charles低语着，顺势把Erik推倒在床，倚在他胸前，Charles闪烁的眼眸距他的眼睛仅有数尺之遥。“希望昨晚没把你累坏。”

Erik的微笑略变真诚了些。“完全不会。”

*

一小时之后，他气喘吁吁、浑身散架般地趴在床上，汗水在他火热的肌肤上逐渐冷却下来。Charles起身取来手帕清理彼此，然后上床躺在他身边，胸膛紧贴着Erik的后背。短时间内他显然不准备动身。

Charles用手环住他，这姿势放松舒适，让Erik欣然欲睡，但他还是打起精神咕哝道：“我记得你说过我们要回你家。”

“嗯。”Charles对着Erik的肩膀哼了一声。“不过这间房我包了夜。我们可以在这里多呆一会儿。”

一个有些令人悚然的事实是，Charles Xavier总能轻易让人忘记他的真实身份：他是黑帮二代头目，执掌大半个纽约城，名下挂着多起谋杀和勒索案件，还有数不清的诈骗罪名。他风度翩翩，他彬彬有礼，现在他安然躺在Erik怀中，好似他本就属于这里。但Erik不会忘记自己来这里是为了办案，此刻他的全部目的就是将Charles送进监狱。他不能放纵自己沉溺于情爱，他承担不起这个后果。

真遗憾，他想着，心中有些苦涩。如果身处另一个世界，或身负另一份职业，他都会真正爱上Charles。

Charles在他颈窝里拱了拱。“说实话，要那样我也会真正爱上你。”

Erik闻言僵住。“什么？”

“你是个警察，但人并不坏。英俊，聪明，还会下棋……”

Erik猛地坐起身，差点从床上跌下去。茶几的金属桌腿在躺椅旁震颤，只需他心念一动，就能立刻飞进他手里。“你——”

Charles毫不在意，他无精打采地伸了个懒腰。“识破了你？这是当然。你觉得Angel不会去调查我在这里看中的人吗？”

“ _Angel_?”

“我跟她说，作为酒吧后台她调查起来会方便些，但她热爱小费。而且大家也喜欢她的翅膀，我觉得这算双赢。”

Erik哑口无言。他不懂。他神不知鬼不觉地在这里工作了数周之久，自认正逐步渗入Charles身周的核心圈，可是到头来，Charles全都 _知道_ ？

“别把这事太放在心上。”Charles和善地说，“你的卧底工作非常出色。只是对读心者而言，保密实在太困难了。”言罢他拍拍自己的脑袋。

读心者。老天。之前他们收集到的所有消息都没提到Xavier是个变种人，更别说还是个有心灵感应的。难怪他能逍遥法外这么长时间。难怪所有侦查都会立刻进入死角。Erik能出现在这里就是因为Charles允许他进来——因为Charles在 _玩弄_ 他。

“所以接下来你打算怎么做？”Erik问，尽可能地稳住自己。“杀了我？”

“杀了你？”Charles大笑。“这可不是我的行事风格，我的朋友。尽管我确实准备暂时留下你。至少要等我想好如何解决眼下的问题再说。”

 “问题。”Erik重复道，心下不祥。

 “是的。你想把我送进监狱，可我实在不愿如此。如果能争取一段时间，我觉得我们会找到一个折衷的解决方案。”

 “你要绑架我，”Erik断然说道。“之后你是准备拷打我？威胁我，直到我答应做你想做的事为止？”

Charles叹了口气。“不是这样。”他伸手握住Erik的手举至唇边。Erik无法否认自己的心漏跳了一拍，不管是因为这个吻，还是因为Charles说话时脸上闪耀着的戏谑的笑容。“我们会花几天时间深入了解一下彼此。你一定有很多疑问。而我会尽力答复你。这可以接受吗？”

Erik十多年前就成为了变种罪案组的警探。在那之前他在军队服役，他借此掌握了所有审讯技巧，也学会了如何在威逼下保持强硬和坚定。他深知如何拒绝。

但现下，他却傻乎乎地被Charles眼中真诚的笑意迷住了。于是他答道：“好的。”

 

END


	15. FBI agents|FBI探员 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 点梗：烧死*那对秀恩爱的FBI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：梗概原文是sniping FBI agents in love，sniping有狙击抨击秒杀的意思，直译过来怕大家把这篇误解成警匪枪战题材，所以套用FFF团的口号本土化了一下。

周一，Alex将堆积如山的文件推到办公桌角落不管不顾，整个早上都在忙着用回形针搭塔楼。他通常没机会这么偷闲，因为Lehnsherr每天都虎视眈眈地在办公区巡视，只要逮到他们不专心工作，哪怕是一瞬间走神，他都会立刻扑上来揪出他们。但今早Lehnsherr并没露面。Sean正瘫在Alex桌对面的椅子上打瞌睡，嘴巴大张，鼾声如雷。Hank是当下组里唯一一个正在工作的探员，这在意料之中，因为Alex十分确定Hank打从娘胎里就带着某种只能以百分百效率工作的特质。

他绕过办公桌去偷拿Sean的回形针，这时门突然打开，Lehnsherr大步流星走了进来，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条薄线。Alex猛然回神，立马“哗啦”一下推倒了自己的回形针塔楼。他撇着脸，等Lehnsherr尖刻地斥责自己，可他的头儿压根都没留神看他一眼。Lehnsherr心中所系很快就被揭晓了：他身后的门再次打开，特别探员Charles Xavier匆忙赶了进来，笑咪咪地追着Lehnsherr穿过了办公区。

“别这样，Erik。”他说着，“我只是在开玩笑。这没什么好发脾气的。”

“我没 _发脾气_ ！”Lehnsherr怒吼道，几步跨上通往他私人办公室的台阶。Xavier一步没停地跟上他。“我觉得你发的脾气可不小，但我还是得说一句，你这样子真可爱。”

如果这世上能有人用“可爱”这词来形容Lehnsherr而Lehnsherr却不会对他翻脸，那这人就只能是Charles Xavier。Lehnsherr的嘴角下意识地撇了撇，但随后又扯出一抹近似于微笑的弧度。他转身朝Xavier投去意味深长的一瞥，而对方只是咧嘴笑着耸了耸肩。他们在脑中搞这种全程无声的交流总让旁人不知所措。两人沉浸在自己的私人世界里，Lehnsherr的脸逐渐由阴转晴，先前的怒视也淡化为某种近乎愉悦的神情，这一幕看在眼里真是诡异极了。Alex永远都不明白Xavier是怎么办到这一切的。

“好吧，”Lehnsherr翻了个白眼，大声说道。“你可以去。”他继续迈上台阶朝办公室走，然后又说：“但别忘了——”

“给你妈妈带犹太洁食，我记得。”Xavier替他说完，又跟上他。“但如果她又做了土豆饼，那我们这周末运动的时候就得多跑一轮了。”

“对此我深表同情。”Lehnsherr冷酷无情地回答。“你得加把劲才能再追上我。”

“我上周 _跑赢了_ 你一圈！”Xavier喊道。“不，别笑我，那完全是……”

他们走进Lehnsherr的办公室并带上了门，交谈声随之变弱，没人回头留意他们，鉴于Xavier探员去年就成了变种罪案组办公区的常客，他跟Lehnsherr之间又存在着某种古怪的私人关系，所以大家早就对此司空见惯。只有Alex盯着紧闭的房门看了一会儿，想知道两人是否能意识到他们搞在一起的这事有多他妈明显，即便他们倾向于装作若无其事。但对组里这些训练有素的FBI探员来说，他们的猫腻实在显而易见。

Alex透过办公室的窗户看到Xavier正开怀大笑。Lehnsherr则微笑以对，虽然那笑只是嘴角的飞快一扬，但这点表情就足以说明问题了。他们正为彼此神魂颠倒，这简直肉麻得令人恶心。

此时Xavier猛然转身，直视窗外的Alex。他挑起一条眉毛，Alex立刻就明明白白地反应过来： _完蛋了_ 。

 _Erik_ _让我告诉你，如果你没能在午饭前完成报告，那你就死定了_ ，Xavier轻快地说。 _而且会死得很惨_ 。

Alex马上装模作样地捡起自己的笔。Xavier透过窗户朝他开心地笑了笑，这才转过身去。

这就是Xavier：他平时温文尔雅，很有英国人的派头，但你不能因为他记得你的生日、经常给你带咖啡，还留心问候你的狗就把他犀利的一面抛诸脑后。他跟Lehnsherr一样深藏不露。或许这就是他能成为杰出心理侧写师的原因之一。

这下，换Lehnsherr转身眯眼瞪着他，这意味今早的缓刑彻底结束了。Alex埋头从纸堆里翻出接下来要看的第一份文件，长叹口气，打开了它。

 

END


	16. high school|高中 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文衍生于以下点梗：“校园混混Erik情难自禁地喜欢上了书呆模范生Charles。为了瞒住自己的这点儿小心思，他把Charles的生活搞得一团糟。有天，他因故发了脾气，为免让自己做出后悔的事，他只能向Charles坦白了自己的暗恋……”

通常情况下，Charles在Erik离得老远的时候就能注意到他。他身经百战，已然对Erik思想的质感了如指掌，能赶在这人近身之前就认出那团暴风云霾。一看见朝自己翻涌而来的滚滚怒云，他就心跳加速肌肉紧绷，只想反身就跑。之前在学校的遭遇记忆犹新，那时他对Erik思想的了解还没熟悉到每次都能成功躲开他的程度。有时他觉得自己仍能感到肩背在隐隐作痛，因为Erik总习惯面对面把他摁在储物柜上。还有次用餐高峰时他的裤子掉了下来，当时他只能身着底裤羞耻地站在食堂中央，牛仔裤褪到了脚踝旁。直到现在都还有人记得这件糗事，对他指指点点。他们说他笨手笨脚，笑他瘦骨如柴，连自己的裤子都撑不住，但Charles知道这是Erik搞的鬼。因为Erik能控制金属这事并不算秘密，而且当天他就坐在一旁 _偷笑_ ，眼底隐有嘲弄之意。

自那以后他就受够了Erik的苛待，于是他强迫自己勾勒出Erik思想的轮廓，留心这些警示性的征兆，以便在必要时能够立刻逃开。Erik一跨入他身周五百英尺之内他就得落荒而逃，这种表现可算不得英勇，可他也从未宣称过自己很勇敢。他只想在尽力保住自尊的前提下全须全尾地毕业。

但今天他走了神。今天，他心不在焉地把手伸进储物柜，一边回想自己在之前的物理测验中有没有用错等式，他没察觉Erik的思想在逐渐迫近，等回过神来为时已晚。当意识到那团阴云正大步流星朝自己走来时，Erik已然在面前，他站得太近了，完全让Charles措手不及。他尖叫一声，猛地阖上储物柜，企图转身逃跑，可还没来及行动，Erik就又把他推到储物柜上，两只手臂一一按在脑袋两侧，利索地困住了他。

“别碰我，”Charles警告道，让自己的心灵感应作用在身周。他之前从没用能力伤害过任何人，但他相当确定自己能够做到。他之前也从没允许自己尝试过，但Erik是再适合不过的候选。他跟Cain是一路货色，没有谁比这种混蛋更值得教训了。

“你有事瞒我，”Erik吼道，话里话外都是威胁。

Charles艰难吞咽了一下，同时扫视着整个门厅。目前没人。太好了。如果Erik接下来决定用脸撞墙，也没人会看见。不过他还是设法稳住声音，如常答道：“我瞒你的事情多得很，鉴于我们之间最长的对话就是我一直在让你 _别_ _-_ _推_ _-_ _我_ 。”

出乎意料的是，Erik看上去竟有些懊恼。他眉头紧锁，低声说道：“对不起。”

“不好意思你说什么？”Charles简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

Erik深吸一口气。“我很抱歉，好吗？”他飞快地说着，也不抬头直视Charles。“抱歉，我总把你推来推去。如果伤到了你，真的对不起。我刚听说了你继兄的事。我是想说如果他——如果他敢来这里，你可以叫我来对付他，我保证会把他收拾得服服帖帖。”

在这茫然的一刻里，Charles除了盯着他看，什么也做不了。过了一会儿，Charles才开口，同时惊讶于自己的嗓音为何听起来如此低沉。“谢谢。我一定会把他叫到你面前。到时候你们俩或许可以互相交流一下如何把我整得更惨。”

他打算推开Erik——或至少从他臂弯里钻出去——但这时内疚感淹没了Erik的脑海，这阵内疚是如此强烈，以至于Charles不用心灵感应都能察觉。这足以让他沉默下来，Erik趁机开口说： “听着，Xavier。对不起，我没想——我从没想要伤害你。我就——就是很 _喜欢_ 你，明白吗？我知道这听起来超级傻，又很反常识，但我真的没 _想_ 喜欢上你，我觉得停止这种喜欢最简单的办法就是让你恨 _我_ 然后——显然我做到了这点，但我——”他摇了摇头，退后一步，双眼圆睁。“我宁愿没做过，对不起。我是个混蛋。我不奢望能补偿你，只想让你知道，如果你的继兄敢碰你一根指头，我很愿意替你把他打得满地找牙，只要你想。我至少能做到这一点。”

Charles盯着他，看了很久很久。虽然后来开口时仍带着些余惊：“你这个傻瓜。”

Erik松了口气，那听上去几乎像在呻吟。“我明白。对不起。”他是真心的——他脑海里盘旋着的那些伤感跟歉意全然真诚。

Charles犹豫良久，还是伸出了一只手。Erik看向它，明显有些困惑。

“如果你喜欢一个人，”Charles解释着，“在动手动脚之前还是先介绍下自己比较好。”

Erik的眼睛睁大了。有一刹那Charles甚至以为自己这么做是个错误。好在随后Erik也伸出手，攥紧了Charles的，同时脸上咧开一个怯生生的微笑，柔化了他的下颌线条。“你好，”他说，声音略显犹疑。“我叫Erik。”

“你好，Erik，”Charles回答，紧紧握住他的手。“我叫Charles。”

 

END


	17. secret relationship|秘密关系 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基于以下点梗：“Charles和Erik正身处于一段地下关系中。故事背景随意。”

Erik穿上外套，把背包斜搭在肩上，刚要走出自己的办公室，Shaw教授却在转角突然出现，拦住他说：“Erik，我能跟你说句话吗？”

Erik一看见他，就差点忍不住沉下脸色。不过他还是尽可能客气地说了句“稍等”，转身把手机从口袋里掏出来，翻到Charles的号码，飞快地发了一条短信—— _可能要晚到一会儿_ ——然后抬头迎上Shaw。“什么事？”

“到我办公室来。”Shaw回答，敞着门示意Erik进来。

Erik顿时心生警惕，可他还是照做了。虽然Shaw是系主任，但Erik在刚来的这一个月里也跟他接触甚少。这人身上的某些特质让Erik下意识地嫌恶。也许是他虚伪的假笑，也许是他始终阴险的目光，但无论如何，Erik都不是唯一一个反感Shaw的人。别的不说，就连Charles都提过一两次，说Shaw的思想非常让人不安。

他应Shaw的要求，在桌前的两张椅子中选了一把落座，Shaw则坐在了桌后的高级电脑椅里。这种位置安排加上Shaw脸上突然严肃的神情，让Erik觉得自己像个犯了错等待被训话的学生。

“到底是什么事？”他问，语气里略微露出些不耐。

Shaw冷冷地打量他。“你是急着要去哪儿吗？”

Erik忍住没去针锋相对，他若无其事地说：“并没有。只是现在已经五点多钟了，我中午吃得很早，所以要准备赶去吃晚餐。”

“那接下来我不会耽搁你太久，”Shaw向他保证道，他的语气可疑地轻快，使Erik不由眯起了眼睛。“Erik，你跟你的学生相处得如何？”

Erik耸耸肩。“还好。”他绝对不算最好的老师，可他的某些学生也并非善茬，况且他还有更艰巨的任务。每次他沮丧到想把自己的所有头发连根拔起，或是想对着某个难以忍受的暴发户学生当面扇上一耳光时，他总得提醒自己这只是暂时的。再等几周，最多几个月，他就能从这里解脱。

“还好，”Shaw慢条斯理地重复道，似乎意有所指。他谨慎地把架在鼻梁上的眼镜往上推了推，倾身向前，一本正经地将双手合拢在桌上。“我倒觉得你们处得 _相当_ 好，不是吗，Erik？”

这句反问隐含的某种意味让Erik心头火起。“我不清楚你在说什么。”

“哦？你明明很清楚，”Shaw逼问道，眼底闪过一丝冷硬的光芒。“我相信你应该跟我一样听说了些风言风语。或许你没听说，那也没什么必要了，毕竟你就是当事人。”

Erik皱起眉头。“你到底想说什么？”

“别遮掩了，Erik，”Shaw挑了挑眉。“你觉得自己能瞒多长时间？你并不像你想的那么谨慎，有人已经看见你和某个……”他伸手抓过卷宗堆里的一份文件翻开。“……和Charles Xavier经常私下交谈，往往还在课余时间。你的有些学生抱怨说他基本每天都要去你的办公室，一去就要反常地呆上几个小时。上周还有人看见他坐进了你的车。Erik，这可很难解释成巧合。”

一时之间，Erik只能干瞪着他，因为Shaw话里明显的影射把他惊得哑口无言。而这个短暂的停顿已然足够——Shaw用一种志得意满的眼神回应了他，Erik的缄默不言等同于认罪。

当他终于能开口回应的时候，话里却带了些漠然：“你说什么？”

“你的学生，Charles Xavier，”Shaw像嗅到血腥气的猎犬一样热切地继续：“他是你德语入门班上的大一新生。Erik，你还有什么要为自己说的吗？”

“叫我 _Lehnsherr_ _教授_ ，”Erik厉声打断他。“我不明白你在暗示什么，Shaw，我没跟他上床。”

“我的目击证人可不这么说。”

“他们说什么？他泡在我办公室？你看过他的成绩吗？他的德语一塌糊涂，所以来找我额外辅导。这就是他耗在我办公室的原因，明白吗？”

“那他又为什么会坐你的车？”Shaw质疑道。

谎言脱口而出：“我们参加了同一个社团。关于变种人的。我下课后有时会顺路捎他去集会。”

Shaw眯起眼睛。“那你觉得教授跟学生在课外结交是否合适？”

“我觉得自己有权参加任何想去的社团，”Erik反驳他，“这同样也是Charles Xavier的权利。如果他碰巧跟我去的是同一个，那有什么问题？”

“ _问题_ 在于，某些学生认为你在偏袒Xavier。你一定知道这意味着什么，教授。”

Erik嗤之以鼻。“偏袒？看看你手里的文件，Shaw。他在我课上的最好成绩是C。”

闻言，Shaw的眼睛眯得更紧了，Erik强迫自己不要在狞笑时呲牙咧嘴，因为这只会更加激怒对方。“听着，”Shaw说，他的嘴唇开始懊丧地抿起，“即便你没有出于……偏爱提高他的分数，那我们也可以说，你清楚师生恋是被严令禁止的。”

“我清楚。而且我一直在告诉你，Xavier和我没在恋爱。”

“我的证人——”

“那最多算间接证据，” Erik轻蔑地说， _不会作为呈堂证供_ 。他必须得戒掉这种反射性回应，可习惯成自然。

“这至少足以发起一次调查，”Shaw低声吼道，嘴唇扭曲着，展现出全然的不快。

“随你怎么调查，”Erik说着站了起来。“反正是在浪费时间。”

Shaw也跟着起身。“好自为之， _Lehnsherr_ _教授_ ，”他冰冷地说。“别在某个你不该出现的地方被抓个正着。”

Erik狠狠剐了他一眼，余光在Shaw棱角分明的脸上来回逡巡。表面上Shaw是在警告他远离Charles，但这个措辞…… _别在某个你不该出现的地方被抓个正着_ 。

某个 _地方_ 。这仅仅是一时口误，还是他起疑了？可Shaw的表情在盛怒下绷得紧紧的，难以捉摸。Erik无比希望Charles现在也能在这里，只因为读心者不到半秒就能知道Shaw真正在想什么。局里针对变种能力取证的规约实在蠢到了家。

最后，他只能敷衍地丢下一句“知道了”，然后有惊无险地离开。

Erik回到公寓时，Charles正四肢大张趴在客厅地板上，身前的地毯上摊着一沓文件。“嘿，”他头也不抬地招呼正在玄关脱外套的Erik。“你想来点披萨吗？我下午参加了一个兴趣社团，交谊会上他们剩了些。”

“Shaw觉得我们在谈恋爱，”Erik告诉他，顺手把背包丢进沙发里。“他把我叫进办公室，说我们呆在一起的时间太多了，有些学生觉得非常不安。”

“哈，真好笑，”Charles嘟囔着，仍在手下的触控板上写写画画。可Erik没笑。Charles停下来仰头看他，眼睛瞪得滚圆。“等等，你说真的？”

“不信的话可以自己看，”Erik说着走向厨房。他打开冰箱，端出盛着冷披萨的纸盘，感到Charles的心灵感应正飞快地翻阅着他下午的记忆，这种精神抚触几乎轻柔到难以觉察。如果不是Erik在跟他搭档的过去三年里完全习惯了Charles的思想，他也许都不会留意到。

“噢，”Charles说，然后开始笑起来。“ _认真的吗_ ？”

“这有什么好笑的，”Erik抱怨着。他端出意大利辣肉肠，把盘子送进微波炉里。“如果他真的发起调查，我们可能会有麻烦。”

“对不起，”Charles回答，仍坐在地板上咯咯笑着。“只是——这太离谱了，我忍不住——”他摇摇头，愉快的情绪好似一阵柔波泛过Erik的脑海。

Erik抱臂倚在厨房岛上。隔着厨房跟客厅中间的低柜，他能看见Charles正翻过身躺在地上，笑着把笔夹在耳后。“我觉得他这么做不是空穴来风。我们 _的确_ 很频繁地在课余交谈，你来我公寓这事也没刻意掩饰过。据说有人还看见你坐进了我的车。”

“这就糟糕了，”Charles附和道。“你当时怎么说？”

“我说我们刚好参加了同一个变种社团集会，我下课后顺路载了你一程。”

Charles抬头对上Erik的眼睛，笑着说：“反应很快嘛，Lehnsherr警探。”

Erik翻了个白眼。“这跟反应快没有关系，而且我并不觉得这种说辞能让Shaw善罢甘休。可我们不能告诉他真相。在这个案子里他跟其他人一样，都是嫌疑人。”

“你好，Shaw教授，”Charles轻快地说，“我是纽约警局变种罪案组的警探Charles Xavier，这是我的搭档Erik Lehnsherr警探。拜托请不要处分我们。老实说，我们不过是在执行公务而已。”

Erik又翻了个白眼，没费心掩饰正从焦虑中渗出的那抹浓浓兴味。Charles总能逗他开心，让他免于承担过多压力。“好吧，如果不想暴露身份，那我们就得更加小心，明白吗？”

“我觉得我们以后不能在课余时间开会了。”

“可能要这样，”Erik赞同道。“还有不要在办公时间来找我。”

Charles闻言撅起嘴巴。他这么做的时候看上去异常年轻，就像他真的是刚从高中毕业的大一新生。难怪MacTaggert安排给他这么个卧底身份。“我都不能随心所欲地跟我搭档泡在一起了？”

“没时间 _泡在一起_ 了。我们越快结案，就能越快离开这里。”

“然后你就能越快摆脱你那群学生，这才是重点。”Charles取笑他。

“他们太不像话了，”Erik直言不讳，“糟糕透顶。”

“要是你能给我一次A，我也许会帮你应付一下他们。”

“要是你真能交上一份优秀的作业，我绝对会给你一个A。”

“你是想让我来学德语，还是来办案？”

“明知故问，”Erik冷哼一声，他等微波炉的定时器跳到01，在提示音还没响之前就拉开了炉门。

“让它归零，”Charles说。

“什么？”

“定时器。留下一秒都让我很难受。”

Erik按下 **END** 键，等显示屏跳转到当前时间，才讥讽地问他：“满意了？”

“那是当然。现在过来帮我看看这些账目，这里有处前后矛盾的地方，我只知道……”

Erik手里端着热乎乎的盘子，停在他身后探头看了一会儿，Charles坐了起来，用牙叼着一支荧光笔，眉宇间的细小纹路说明他眼下正完全专注于手头的事务。Erik注意到他的头发又留得很长了。这很好——蓬松的发型 _的确_ 符合学生形象。但Erik也不介意Charles全剪了他们。

毕竟他在乎的并不是这人的头发。

片刻后，他也安置在Charles身旁，伸手拾起已经标注好的纸张。Charles无言地“嗯”了一声，推给他一份文件，封皮上横七竖八地粘了一堆便利贴。一时两人间只余下纸张翻动的沙沙声响。

是时候来办正事了。

 

END


	18. post break-up reconciliation|破镜重圆 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分手后的第七个月，Charles被迫再次直面自己对Erik的感情。

“这地方马上快变成垃圾场了，”Raven皱起鼻子扫视着客厅。“你多久没碰吸尘器了？我说，你真的 _见过吸尘器_ 吗？”

“哦，让开，”Charles回答，伸手把水壶放在炉子上。“你知道我很忙。只要这地方还能下脚，那就没问题。”

Raven怀疑地瞥他一眼。“确定还能下脚？”她用脚尖推开沙发旁边的一摞披萨盒，盯着它们摇摇欲坠。“你真的知道什么是垃圾桶吗？”

“我是请你来做客，不是让你来指摘我的卫生习惯。”

“什么卫生习惯？况且你也没请我过来，我是自己来的。”

“毫无疑问是来蹭吃蹭喝，”Charles嘀咕道。他探头朝食品柜里瞧了瞧，想找些点心来招待她，可遗憾的是，架子上空空如也。他以为至少还剩下了一盒麦片，但显然上次他去便利店的时间要比记忆中久远得多。真他妈麻烦。

“这就是破产大学生的日常生活，”Raven说，扑通一下坐在了沙发上。“你都不知道眼下去吃个饭要花多少钱。”

“我从学生那里听到了些风声。”冰箱里也没剩什么真正能吃的东西了。Charles盯着那半加仑牛奶的保质期皱了皱眉。难怪这几天厨房里始终弥漫着一股酸臭味，也许这就是源头。“我们叫个外卖怎么样？”

“只要你能付钱我吃什么都行。”

“我什么时候没帮你付过？”

他们叫了中餐，Raven四下翻找着电视遥控器，Charles也趁机清理了一下不堪重负的咖啡桌。 “你是怎么在这地方找着东西的？”她抱怨着。“老实说，Erik一走你好像就完全颓废了。”

Charles的心闻言揪紧了。已经他妈七个月过去了，他还是不能释怀。“多少是 _有一些_ 。”他答，试图尽可能把嗓音放轻。“你应该去看看卧室，那里很整洁。”

“我十分怀疑你的说法。”

这并不全是谎话：卧室一侧 _确实_ 整洁。Charles始终没占用Erik的那侧房间——它仍属于Erik，尽管那人早就把所有东西搬空了。这太傻了——他不欠Erik什么，他们的分手是共同决定的，公平正当——可每次当他想把东西挪到Erik的书桌上、或搬进Erik用过的那侧衣橱时，他总有一种背叛的感觉。

“啊哈！”Raven从一沓旧杂志底下抽出了遥控器。“找到了。”她打开电视换到Netflix。“你想看什么？”

“随你。”

水壶开始呜呜地叫起来，Charles摇着轮椅绕过咖啡桌，进了厨房。他给他们两个人泡茶的时候翻出了一些压碎的消化饼干，Raven暂停了《 _法律与秩序_ 》的播放，在Charles找填字游戏时弄乱的那摞报纸堆里走来走去。“你的新欢不介意生活在这种垃圾堆里？”

“什么新欢？”

“你懂的。就是几周前带你去博物馆的人。那个还在用翻盖手机的家伙。”

“哦，早就结束了。我们只是不大合得来。”Phillip人很好，就是太无趣了些。听完他喋喋不休地谈论周末高尔夫课上的好天气之后，Charles决定尽快跟他和平分手。

“‘我们只是不大合得来’，”Raven鹦鹉学舌道，模仿出的声音还是一如既往地惟妙惟肖。 “Charles，你上个月大概只见了五个人。你真的试过忘记Erik吗？”

他眯起眼睛：“当然试了。不然你觉得我在干嘛？”

“我觉得你现在整天原地打转，马上就变要成彻头彻尾的脓包懒汉。你本该振作起来走出过去继续生活，Charles，醒醒吧，已经七个月了。”

“是，”他说，火气不由见长。“可Erik之前是我 _丈夫_ 。现在他仍 _是_ 我丈夫，很难忘记这点。”

他们面面相觑了片刻。然后Raven叹了口气，说：“抱歉，我只是不想让你永远留在Erik的阴影里闷闷不乐。我想要你开心幸福。我的意思是，Erik他……算了。”

此时她脑海中闪过一幕画面：陌生的咖啡厅里，Erik坐在一个身材高挑的黑发男人对面，Charles没认出那是谁。他们挨得很近，膝盖都抵在了一起，Erik正朝那人温柔地微笑，而这笑一度是只属于Charles的。强烈的嫉妒立刻触发了一阵尖锐的刺痛，好像有人在Charles的心上猛地开了一枪。

他不确定现在自己脸上挂着什么表情，但Raven的眼眸惊恐地瞪圆了。“该死。你没看到那个对吧？”

“看到什么？”他问，声音略带哽咽。

“对不起。”她轻声说。“你本不该知道这个的。对不起。”

“知道什么？知道我丈夫在开心地跟别人约会？”Charles心烦意乱地伸手抚平裤子上的褶皱。“这没关系。这很好。我的意思是，我们同意彼此分居，我们同意彼此可以大方跟别人约会。我是指， _我一直在_ 跟人约会，看在上帝的份上，要是我再觉得——觉得嫉妒，那就太虚伪了。我只是没料到——”

这就是问题的根源所在，不是吗？他没料到自己得知Erik已经重新开始跟别人在一起之后会产生这种想法。 _幸福地_ 跟别人在一起。Charles试过跟人约会，那时他们刚刚分居，他陷入了轻度抑郁，孤单落寞，又渴望陪伴。如果当时Erik反对，那他会立刻停下，等到他们离婚之后再作打算。但Erik未置一词，况且他们也都声称在商讨离婚的这个阶段不介意对方去尝试新的可能，虽然离婚手续的细节至今仍未明朗。Charles对此 _已经_ 释怀，或者说他自以为已经释怀，但他没料到自己得知Erik放手时会如此猝不及防地感到心有不甘。

“对不起。”Raven忍不住再次道歉。“我原本没打算告诉你，因为我明白这只会雪上加霜。Azazel和我上周外出的时候看到了Erik和……他的朋友。”

“他的男朋友。”Charles苦涩地纠正了那个代称。他呻吟着用手抹了把脸，气恼自己居然会如此愤怒。“妈的，我不该这样。我该为他能走出过去重新开始感到 _高兴_ 。这样对我们都好。我们分手事出有因。这是个进步。”

Raven鼓励地点点头，扯出一个笑容。“你能这样想再好不过。”

“对。”Charles果决地接过话头。“这很好。他没约别人而我去约，总让我有点内疚，但既然他能找到别人，那我也能。”

Raven的笑容更深了。“就该拿出这种精神来！现在你完全可以跟别人肉麻腻歪。我打赌到下周你连Erik的名字都记不得了。”

Charles回以微笑，明显这笑可信度很高，因为Raven转身开始去看《 _法律与秩序_ 》，还跟他八卦她在校图书馆碰见的一个新来的女生。饭点很快就到了，他们看了《 _第五元素_ 》，一起在精彩处捧腹大笑。之后Raven把剩饭塞进冰箱，尽管他很想让Raven把它们带回去，但Raven说：“相信我Charles，你比我更需要这些。留着吧。”然后才允许Charles把她送到门口。

“你下次应该来我家，”Raven穿上外套耸了耸肩，“我室友下周不在，那就周六过来？”

“你负责买单？”

“不，没门，带好你的钱包。”

Charles宠溺地笑笑，跟她道了别，然后关上门。她的陪伴带来了暂时的欢乐，但这也几乎随着她的离开而立刻消散无踪，他把额头抵在门后，在那里坐了很久。

Erik正跟别人约会。Erik已然放下过去重新开始。毫无疑问现在Erik会想正式提请离婚，然后很快，他就会成为Erik的前夫、Erik的前男友，他的一切会定格为Erik的过去。

这不是什么新鲜概念了，但出于某种原因，眼下这个认知还是狠狠刺痛了他，活像一弯钓钩，把Charles的心捅了个对穿。也许从前这些念头并不十分真切，但现下，它们却是毋庸置疑。

他摇着轮椅去了厨房，刨出那瓶他每次郁郁不乐时就要抿上两口的威士忌。期盼些许酒精会使这意料之外的、如刀绞般的心痛慢慢消弭。

两个钟头之后，威士忌已然见底，外加三罐味道糟透了的啤酒，还有Erik忘搬走的那些龙舌兰里的最后一瓶。Charles打着酒嗝，草草翻着冰箱，想知道所有吃的到底都去哪里了，而后，他突然记起Erik在时总会把冰箱储得满满当当，如果有人知道该到哪里去找吃的，那肯定就是Erik了。

他足足试了三回才解锁自己的手机，震耳欲聋的电视声又让他半路走了神，想要去调低音量。最后他还是成功拨出了号码，然后迷迷糊糊地把头贴在屏幕上等电话接通。

“你好？”

“Erik！嗨！”

“Charles？”

Charles傻笑着。“嗨，是我。冰箱空了，我想起你总会料理好冰箱，所以打过来问问。里面还剩些中餐，但今晚已经吃过了我想换换口味，可冰箱里再没其他吃的了。”

“Charles，你喝醉了吗？”

“嗯！”他得意地承认。“冰箱里其实还放着些变质牛奶，但我还没醉到 _要喝那个的份上_ 。”

电话那端沉默了一会，才传来声音：“为什么不叫Raven明天带点吃的给你？”

“她已经来过了。刚来过，刚走。也许已经走了一会儿了。我记不太清。现在几点了？”

“十二点四十。”

“天呐， _该死_ ！我明天还有课！”短暂的恐慌划过他的脑海，来得快，去得更急。“好吧，那我只能旷课了。”

“Charles，你是个教授。教授不能旷课。”

“为什么？我要打电话请病假。我会病倒的，我觉得我无论如何都得病倒。”

话筒里夹杂着嚓嚓声传来一声叹息。“听起来也像。听着，现在赶紧去睡觉，明早起来再打给哥大，好吗？”

“好。”Charles开心地回答。“你最聪明了，Erik。”

Erik气恼道：“快去睡觉，免得——”

“Erik，你在跟谁说话？”

那是一个沙哑的男音，睡意朦胧，还伴着床单摩挲的窸窣声响，绝不会有错，Charles觉得自己像被人当头浇了一桶冰水。

“我得挂了，”他说，声音突然开始颤抖。

“Charles？”

他挂断电话，摇着轮椅径直去了卫生间，吐了两次。然后坐在那里打发着漫漫长夜，感觉好似有人挖空了他的五脏六腑，然后替换上了冰冷无比的铅块。Erik跟别人在一起。他们睡在了一起。他们同睡在一张床上。Erik跟别人在一起了，不是Charles。这些念头在他脑海里辗转徘徊，直到他心灰意懒睡思昏沉。

最后他推着自己进了卧室，试图把自己弄上床。但中途他的手在被罩上打了滑，他摔了下来，用于支撑的手掌也重重砸在了木地板上。此刻继续把脑袋倚在地上似乎是个挺好的主意，于是他也就没起身，闭了眼很快睡着了。

睡梦中他感到有人在摇晃他的肩膀，喊着“Charles？Charles！你能听到我说话吗？Charles！”

于是他醒了过来，呻吟着回答：“拜托不要吵了。”

“谢天谢地！你吓死我了，混蛋。”

是Erik的声音。Charles心中不解，他睁开一只眼睛，发现Erik正坐在身旁的地板上，脸色苍白，头发凌乱，像是他刚从床上滚下来根本没来及梳理一样。“你在这里干什么？”

“你他妈一直不接电话，我得跑来看看。”Erik忿然答道。“你喝醉的时候总要犯傻，我担心你会——我就是不放心。”

“好了，我没事。”Charles怒气冲冲地说。“现在你可以赶回家去找你的新男友了。”

一阵惊诧如细浪般涌过Erik脑海表面。“你……听见了？”

“我看见了。借着Raven的记忆。”Charles把脸扭向床，这样他就不用再去看Erik的脸。“好了你回去吧。我觉得你这么晚出来他肯定很担心。”

“你不想先从地上起来吗？”

“不用你管，”Charles厉声回绝。“只管 _走_ 。现在你该担心的是另外的人。”

“等等，”Erik放慢语速说。“你是在 _吃醋_ 吗？”

 _当然不是，_ Charles本打算这么回答。 _我怎么会吃醋。你已经放手了，我也已经放手，地球每天照常自转，生活还是在继续。恭喜，希望你幸福，现在能让我起身上床了吗？_ 但这些腹稿脱口时却成了：“是，我他妈就是吃醋了，你明明是我的丈夫，我还爱你！”

这话把他们惊得整整愣了一分钟，谁都没吱声。还是Erik迟疑着开了口：“Charles——”但Charles又把脸转了过去，低声说：“回家吧，Erik。”

“你不能就这么扔下几句话然后指望我立马转身离开！”

“我能，我想怎样就怎样，”Charles执拗地说。

“我不会走。”

“那我就把你 _弄走_ 。”

“我不走，”Erik又重复了一遍。“除非你跟我坦白。”

“坦白什么？”

Erik的急切如猫舌般舔舐着Charles的皮肤。“别装傻。我们分居时，你说你再也不会爱我。你说我们的婚姻毫无意义，我们——我们应该离婚各过各的。可现在你又说……”

Charles胸中剧痛，他分辨不出这是酒精宿醉还是因为自己真的在心碎。他明白自己一旦开始坦白就再不会停下来，但他还是开了口，因为他再也忍不了了。“我以为我不会再爱了。因为我们从不闲聊，我们在家几乎不看对方一眼，我们从不出去约会，也不再做过去常做的那些事。我们无时不刻不在争吵，因此我想——想着如果我们就此结束，会不会好过一些。我们彼此都好过。但我错了——分开比我想象的还要痛苦，我恨你离开我，我恨自己让你离开我。现在你跟别人约会了，我知道我应该为你开心，但我做不到。这让我成了这世上最虚伪的小人，因为是我先跟别人约会的，而你一点儿也不在意。”

“你觉得我一点儿也不在意？”Erik粗声问道，简直不敢置信。“你觉得你每次去约会的时候我不想大发雷霆然后跑去大吼着让他们从你身边滚开吗？我他妈都快被妒火冲昏了头，可我忍住什么也没做，因为我以为这就是你想要的。我以为你是真心想跟我分手。”

这一刻Charles终于意识到了自己有多混蛋，他由衷地恨起了自己。“我想那全都怪我，我太蠢了，我把你推开，就因为我自以为清楚什么选择对我们来说是最好的，现在我们……现在我已经失去了你，而我——我不知道该怎么做。我不知道该怎么办。”

他发觉Erik伸手拉住了自己，但他没有挣扎。即便他想，他也不认为自己已经清醒到能够挣脱，所以他就任由Erik环住自己，让他的脑袋像往常一样安适地偎在Erik颈间。

“你没有失去我。”Erik柔声说。

“什么？”

“你从没失去过我。”

“可…..”这无济于事。Erik已经放手了。Charles已经知道了。“你在跟别人约会，”Charles艰难地开口。“Raven看见你——”

“Raven看见的是我跟他的第二次约会，”Erik打断他。“昨晚是我们第一次——是第一次，也是唯一的一次。”

Charles没忍住——事后他将此归罪于酒精，因为他清醒的时候绝不会问出这种丢人的问题：“他活儿好吗？”

“不，”Erik坦承，“简直糟透了。”

眼下，Charles唯一能做到的就是吃吃傻笑起来。Erik脸上随之绽开一个微笑，而后也轻笑出声。他们坐在卧室的地板上相视大笑，直到眼底泛潮、筋疲力尽，然后Charles把前额靠在Erik的肩膀上，喃喃说道：“我很想你。”

Erik的胸膛随着微抖的呼吸轻颤着，“我更想。”

这一遭并没解决所有问题——实际上，这几乎没解决任何问题——但至少，Charles胸中从未觉察到的那块心结终于开始松动，这么久以来他第一次觉得，一切都会好起来的。

 

END


	19. elementary school playground courtship|小学操场求婚 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基于以下点梗：小学生Erik跟小学生Charles在操场上“结婚”了？:3

那是个周六下午，Erik请求Charles跟自己结婚。他不顾一切地单膝跪下，递给Charles一枚歪歪扭扭的金属小戒指。他让戒指凭空漂浮在自己掌心缓缓旋转，戒圈在日照下闪闪发光。

“我自己做的，”Erik自豪地说。“你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

Charles觉得穿着短裤的Erik敢跪在硬石子路上实在太了不起了，可他还是摇了摇头，迷茫地说：“我不能。”

Erik的笑容凝固了。“什么？”

“我不能，”Charles又重复了一遍，话里满是歉意跟犹疑。“男孩子只能跟女孩子结婚。男孩子彼此不能结婚。”

“不，他们可以，”Erik固执地回答。“我有两个叔叔已经这么结了婚。”

Charles的眼睛睁大了。“真的吗？”

“当然是真的。他们也有戒指，还有其他的一切。”那枚戒指在半空中摇摇晃晃，最终还是掉回了Erik手里。他的能力不够强，不足以支撑它悬浮太长时间。虽然他们每周六在公园碰面时Charles会帮他优化自己的控制能力，但他们都还没有运用自如。他们大多选择去玩­抓人游戏，或在附近河里的石头上跳来跳去，毕竟这要更容易些。­

至少Erik的父母从来没有因为练习能力这件事责骂过他们。Charles则很庆幸保姆能带自己到公园来。他心里明白，如果被父母逮到他在跟其他变种人一起玩，他们就会把他拖回家里，余生再也不让他踏出家门一步。

“你应该和我结婚，”Erik飞快地说，他双眉紧锁聚精会神，让戒指再次漂了起来。“我妈说两个相爱的人应该结婚生子建立家庭。”

“我们不能生孩子，”Charles反驳道。他或许才七岁，可他懂得不少道理。

Erik停下想了想。然后轻蔑地摇了摇头，说道：“那我们就做一家人。就我们两个人。”

“可你已经有一个家了，”Charles提醒他。

“我们可以有不止一个家。”Erik信心满满地安慰他。

但Charles依旧犹豫不决，他脖子上泛出一抹红晕，羞愧地承认：“我妈说我是个怪胎。其实她并没 _说出口_ ，可我听见了。我不知道自己出了什么问题，但如果我有病，你绝对不该跟我结婚。你值得更好的人。”

Erik闻言跳起来，气愤地眯起眼睛，就好像有人想欺负他一样。最近，每当有人粗鲁地捉弄Charles，或他见到Charles开心地跟别的变种小朋友一起玩时，Erik眼底就会流露出同样忿忿的情绪。“你不是怪胎，”他激动地说。“而且对我来说没有谁比你更好了。”他扯过Charles的手，把戒指放在他掌心里。“你不想跟我结婚也没关系。但你可以留着这个。它是你的了。”

说完，他就蹦蹦跳跳地朝他妈妈奔过去，她正坐在附近的长椅上跟Charles的保姆Ana聊天。Charles盯着他的背影看了很久，然后才低头凝视着手里的戒指。他稍作犹豫，就把它套在了左手无名指上，因为他爸爸也用这根手指戴戒指。戒指尺寸有些大，所以他又换了中指来戴，这根更合适一些。

“嘿，Erik！”他大喊，咧开嘴笑着跟他一起跑向长椅。“你说的家是什么 _样子_ 的？”

——————————

十八年后。Charles眉头紧锁，沮丧地抿着嘴在卧室的衣服堆里东翻西找。他已经把壁橱翻了个底朝天，也搜遍了洗手间里所有的抽屉。当前门开合的声音响起时，他正在腾空梳妆台。

几分钟后Erik穿过门厅目睹了卧室的惨状，Charles感到了一簇讶异的情绪。“丢了东西吗？”Erik一边问，一边扯松了领带结。

Charles正把所有T恤从梳妆台底层的抽屉里倒出来，闻言他住了手，大声叹口气，朝Erik的方向投去苦恼的一瞥。“是我的项链。你知道，那条上面穿着——”

“小时候我送你的那枚戒指，”Erik帮他说完。“当然记得。你从不摘下它。”

Charles焦躁地用手理了理头发。“是，但我不知怎么的把它随手一搁。那条链子已经老化了，所以我觉得它可能是断了，然后掉到了哪里，但我翻遍整间屋子也没找到它。不可能掉得太远，因为我昨天还戴着，我正等你回家帮我用能力找找——你笑什么？这不好笑，Erik！”

可Erik的笑容只增不减。“抱歉。我只是觉得你喜欢我送你的东西的样子特别可爱，那时你才……多大来着？七岁？”

“它对我很重要，”Charles抗议，“你明明知道。”

“是，我当然知道。”Erik走过来执起他的手。Charles一脸困惑地让Erik拉自己起了身，对方引着他坐到床边，把他推倒在被子上。“我得坦白一件事。”

“说吧……”Charles慢吞吞地讲，疑惑Erik的脑海边缘为什么会突然飞掠过一阵紧张和激动。

“是我拿了你的戒指——”Erik开口。

Charles异常恼怒地捶向他的肩。“你个混蛋。你知道我花了多长时间在整间屋子里翻箱倒柜地找——”

“我拿了你的戒指，”Erik打断他，仍然微笑着，“因为我觉得需要重新调整它的尺寸，而且还得修补一下。我做这个的时候才九岁，鉴于它将代表的感情意义十分深远，我觉得再让你把旧的戴在手上有些不太合适，尤其是在我求婚的时候。”

Charles的心在胸腔里漏跳了一拍，或许是三四拍。他睁大眼睛说：“Erik……?”

Erik单膝跪了下来，从夹克口袋里掏出一方小小的暗色盒子，轻轻掰开了盒盖。衬里上躺着那枚多年前操场上的银戒，但它的外表再也没有经年佩戴留下的少许锈迹跟磨损，反而熠熠生辉焕然一新，戒圈闭合成一个完美的圆形，简直让Charles忘记了呼吸。

“Charles，”Erik说，听上去有些喘不过气，“我知道我以前问过你，但操场求婚终究不好长久作数。所以我觉得要再问一次，这次总得求到你的真心回应。你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

Charles从床上滑下来，坐在Erik身旁的地板上，一脸不敢置信，满心 _惊喜_ 若狂，他差点不能呼吸了，他甚至哽咽到说不出话。 _愿意_ ，他答。 ** _当然愿意_** 。

Erik看上去也红了眼眶，他拈起戒指，把它套在Charles左手的无名指上。

尺寸分毫不爽。

 

END


	20. medieval knight|中世纪骑士 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基于以下点梗：“Cherik中世纪AU，骑士Erik。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：特别感谢浦肯野Purkinje和dagonat两位姑娘

Erik回到庄园时，封地里正熙熙攘攘人头攒动。Westchester是国王大道上游路段的一个大型领地和重要枢纽，日常交通往来不绝，但街道上也从没如此拥挤。Erik不得不暂时滞留在外城门前等待人流依次通过，到终于进了门以后，他才发现墙内宽敞的庭院里挤满了像他一样的骑士，他们往来奔走面带急色。肯定是出事了。

Erik快步穿过外围的庭院，将坐骑的缰绳递给公爵的一位贴身马夫，而后走入内院，这里要安静许多。但他没发现相熟的面孔，所以他继续朝内厅走去，厅中更冷清、更幽静。

他在书房找到了Charles，对方正站在窗前俯瞰着庭院。Erik敲了敲半掩的门，问候道：“公爵大人。”

Charles一眼瞥过，见是Erik，随即笑了笑。“Erik。我正在想拔营前你还能不能赶回来。”

“出了什么事？”Erik边问边走进书房，不等Charles吩咐便关上了身后的房门。他们彼此太过熟稔，早就不讲究这些虚礼。

“我正从Westchester领地各处征召骑士，”Charles低声说完，又将目光向外投去。高耸的窗台之下，人马嘈杂甚嚣尘上，叫喊此起彼伏，无数铁蹄敲踏在卵石路上，铿铿之声响彻不绝。“国王有诏。我们要开战了。”

Erik睁大眼睛。“开战？和谁？”

Charles困乏地摇摇头，Erik留意到他脸上精疲力竭的神情。对于一位二十六岁的年轻领主而言，他看起来异常憔悴。面前之人颧骨高突，容色枯槁，一向炯炯有神的眼里满是疲态。他又忘了吃饭，Erik怏怏地想。在宣誓效忠于Westchester麾下的三年间，Erik已经迫使Charles改掉了这个坏习惯，可才离开仅仅六周，Charles就已然故态复萌。

“和Sebastian Shaw，”Charles回答，不安地锁紧双眉。“数年来Shaw跟其他领主摩擦不断，我们都明白，他招兵买马问鼎王座只是个时间问题。”

“Shaw有多少人马？”Erik问，走到近前站在Charles的书桌旁。桌上铺展着一幅精心照书手拓的地图。这是Charles的手笔。他看上去总像是位学者，而非战士，但眼下，他似乎要被迫舍弃前者改换到后一种身份。“有多少人响应了他，又有多少人响应了王诏？”

Charles摇摇头。“我所知甚少。征兵令并没带来多少消息。我准备尽快赶去国王大道。”

“现在动身？”Erik问。“那起程前先让我去厨房准备些补给。我刚刚回来——”

“你不必跟来。”

Erik僵住了。“什么？”

“你母亲病了，”Charles说。“你应该去照顾她。”

“我过去六个星期是在照顾她，”Erik疑惑地对他说。无论何时Charles总会首先要求Erik随侍在侧。眼下被留在后方简直不可思议。“她几乎已经完全康复了。作为你的下属，我的职责就是在你麾下浴血奋战。”

闻言Charles看向他，眼中神色晦暗，忧心忡忡。“我不要你浴血奋战，Erik。远疆之地不会存在无谓的小打小闹。这是战争，这是我们的举国之战，也许我将前所未有地失去更多臣民，但我不要——”他猛地深吸一口气。“我不要失去你。”

Erik注视着他。“所以你就把我困在这儿？以保护之名强令我呆在家，像对待孩子一样？”满腔的怒火灼热得像在烈焰中烧红的匕首，狠狠穿透了他。“在成为你的人之前，我就已经是国王的士兵。我身经百战之时，你还是个拽着母亲衣裙撒娇的孩子。我在一天内目睹的鲜血甚于你一生所见，你居然想让我留在 _这儿_ ？你居然想让我在我主奔赴前线之时作壁上观？你居然要我在本该拔刀相护之时弃剑而别置身事外？像个 _懦夫_ 一样？”

说到最后他几乎是在吼了，这是侮辱，他被气得浑身发抖。但直面怒火的Charles并没畏缩。Charles在他面前从不畏缩。Charles转身走近他，近得几乎足以吻上他的嘴唇。Erik怒火中烧，可这时Charles却贴在他唇边低声开口：“因为我害怕失去你。如果必须参战，那我义无反顾，可我实在不愿命你同去。”

Erik吞咽了一下，喉间发紧。他轻声说：“既然如此，请免除我效忠于你的义务。”

Charles双眸圆睁。“你说什么？”

“就当作我已践行了对你的忠诚，”Erik回答。“请放我自由。”

Charles连退数步，整个人看上去失魂落魄。他紧抿嘴唇，一时间脸色几变不置可否。最后终于还是点了点头。“那就如你所愿。从此刻开始你再也不受誓言的束缚。”

“很好。”Erik挺直身体。“待我去厨房备好补给。然后我们马上出发。”

“Erik？你怎么——”

“你不再有权约束我。”Erik冷冷地说。“你不能命令我留下。”

Charles眯起眼睛。“我不会允许你为我参战。我不会允许你以我之名送死——”

“我并非要为你参战，”Erik答，“我是要同你并肩作战。而且只要我在，就不会有死伤。”

Charles再次贴紧Erik，用手牢牢攥住他的手腕。“我爱你，”他直视着Erik的眼睛说。“我爱你，我不能失去你。”

Erik用另一只手反握住Charles的手腕。“那你以为我是有多坚强，能承受失去你的痛苦？”他哑着嗓子问道。“如果你爱我，那就让我为你而战，这样尘埃落定后我们才能一起回来。”

Charles的情绪斗争全写在了脸上，此时Erik突然就想起了那个手忙脚乱把自己从河里拉上来的少年，那个笑着为自己提供过夜安身之所的少年。从那一晚开始，两夜、三夜、至今已经三年。Charles也已长大成人，但从他脸上依然可以得见昔日笑意粲然的风采，这属于Erik学着去爱护的那位少年。从两人双双跳进河里的那个午后开始，他们就已然密不可分。Erik不会允许Charles现在把他们拆散。

最后，Charles的眼神终于妥协，他靠过来，把头埋在Erik肩上。“我还是不能阻止你吗？”

“不能。”

“也罢。那我们就一起参战，然后一起回家。”Charles松开他，手指滑下同Erik十指相扣。“我……说实话，我很开心。你不在左右我总觉得非常孤独。”

Erik亲亲他的耳朵尖，静静抱了他一会儿，尽情享受着对方的温暖，然后抽身而退，对Charles说：“等我。我会带上补给在庭院里跟你汇合。然后我们就一起动身去国王大道。”

Charles展颜一笑，眼中的倦意略微褪去了些。他再次攥了攥Erik的手，方才放开。“好，我等你一起来。”

 

END


	21. vampire dads|吸血鬼爸爸们 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写给madneto的点梗：“daddy kink，但要有真的DADDY。”

Erik下午回到家，发现Charles正坐着轮椅从门厅天花板上飞下来，腿上的Lorna兴奋地哇哇大叫。眼看下一秒就要撞上墙壁，Charles猛地刹住轮椅，Lorna扯着他的衬衫尖叫一声，高喊着：“Daddy，你差点让我 _掉下去了_ ！”

“Daddy是坏蛋！”Erik在前厅解下自己的围巾，顺口喊道。

Lorna见来人是他，眼里随之一亮。她从Charles的膝头滑下来，小跑着扑进Erik的臂弯。“Papa！”

Erik把她举到怀里。她已经快沉得抱不动了，Erik修长的四肢笨拙地维持着平衡。“爸爸又干坏事了吗？”他问，严厉地瞪了Charles一眼。

“对！”Lorna奋力点头，绿色辫子随着她的动作在脑后甩来甩去。“他差点要了我的命！”

Charles摇着轮椅上前，翻了个白眼说：“这就是我带她飞了一下午的谢礼？我觉得自己被利用了。”

Erik哈哈大笑，他拍拍Lorna的背，“去摆餐桌吧Lorna，我会跟爸爸说下次让他不要这么残忍地对你。”

“好的！”

他一把Lorna放回地上，她就光着脚从木地板上啪嗒啪嗒跑开了。Erik永远想不明白她为什么会有无穷的精力。虽然通常说来吸血鬼这种生物从不会疲倦，但跟Lorna相比，Charles和Erik仍是望尘莫及。

 _你好，亲爱的_ 。Charles说，趁Erik倾身吻他的时候用冰凉的手捧起Erik的脸颊。他们双唇相接，分享了一个短暂又甜蜜的轻吻。 _工作顺利吗_ ？

Erik直起身抱怨着：“还是那么漫长跟无聊。你今天过得怎么样？”

“漫长、无聊，”Charles报以同样的回答。“开了三个超没意思的会，然后电脑死机导致我不得不去应付一个废柴IT男。但Lorna今天很开心。”

“是吗？”

“当然。据说今天他们学了如何数到三十，Lorna早就认识了这些数字，Callahan先生对此赞不绝口。另外班上的所有同学都很喜欢她的辫子。”

“这是理所当然。”

“确实理所当然，”Charles笑着附和道。“来吧，把外套脱下来。Lorna从五点就开始叫饿了。”

Erik依言脱掉外套挂了起来，然后和Charles一起去厨房帮Lorna收拾桌子，餐具的布置一如既往：一套盘子跟餐具，这是给她自己的，还有两个高脚杯，这是为他们准备的。Erik揉揉她的头发，把剩余的空心粉跟奶酪从冰箱里取出来，帮她热一热，另外还为自己跟Charles拿了几包血袋。

“学校里有个跟你一样的老师，”Lorna神情严肃地告诉Charles。

“跟我一样？”Charles有些担心地问。他越过Lorna的肩头跟Erik飞快地交换了一个眼神。 “这是什么意思？”

“就是他能空手掷出一个火球！”她皱起鼻子，伸出手臂大喊：“砰！ _砰_ ！就像这样！”说完她又锁紧眉头。“但我们都没亲眼看他做过这个，因为他说这太危险了，可能会不小心把教室点着，甚至可能不小心烧到 _我们_ ！其实点火也不是什么坏事，如果我们走运，或许烧到的会是Billy Parker。我讨厌Billy Parker。”

“Lorna！”Charles责备道，跟Erik一起暗自松了口气。那位老师像他们一样是个变种人。仅此而已。“我们不希望任何人受伤，即便是我们憎恨的人。实际上，我们应该尽量避免憎恨别人。”

“为什么？Papa他讨厌 _所有人_ ！”

Erik笑了。“不是这样的Lorna，”他说，尽管Lorna那话基本属实。“我明明喜欢你。我也喜欢你爸爸。”

“你 _爱_ 爸爸！你还亲了他！”Lorna又皱起鼻子。“呕！”

Erik又笑起来，他把空心粉跟奶酪送进微波炉，趁着加热的工夫拿着血袋走到桌边，将其中一袋小心地倒进Charles的杯子里，剩下一袋倒给了自己。

“我什么时候能像你和爸爸一样喝这种饮料？”Lorna踢着腿问道。

Charles笑着回答：“现在还不行，亲爱的。”

“那我长大以后呢？”

“等你长大以后我们会再谈谈这个。”

他跟Erik之前就慎重考虑过这个问题，当时决定让Lorna自己选择是否进行转化，但细节还没来及商讨。好在这个议题还要等很久以后才会重新摆上台面。他们有足够的时间来权衡所有利弊。

Lorna叹口气，耸了耸肩说：“不过它闻起来有股怪味儿。”

这时微波炉嗡鸣起来，Erik过去把空心粉和奶酪端回来，一勺勺舀进Lorna的盘子里。她礼貌地等Erik落座安顿好，才执起自己的叉子狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。

“明天要吃蔬菜，”Charles对她说，半是提醒他自己。

Lorna忿忿地瞪他一眼。“不要蔬菜！”

“长身体的小孩子需要吃菜。”Charles严肃地说。“而你爸爸跟我需要牢记这件事。”他们总会时不时地忘记食物金字塔，毕竟过去的六十年里他们从没考虑过正常人类的营养需求。但Lorna不是吸血鬼，她需要摄入谷物、乳品、肉类和蔬果。他们真的必须得把这一点牢记在心。

“为什么我不能每天晚上喝血呢，像你们一样？” Lorna闷闷不乐地问。“血里没有蔬菜。”

“因为血闻起来有股怪味儿，对你的身体也不好。”Charles仍是笑着回答。“况且你更喜欢空心粉和奶酪。”

Lorna用叉子舀起一小撮空心粉，叹了口气。“好吧。”

晚餐余下的时间平静地过去了，饭后，Erik跟Charles负责收拾厨房，Lorna则去看卡通片。整晚以来这是他们第一次真正有机会独处，所以他们数次唇舌交缠，放任自己沉溺于舒缓湿润而又彻底的深吻中——如果Lorna看到这幕，肯定会吓得尖叫起来。Charles最后舔了舔Erik嘴上的鲜血，抱怨道：“我不明白你怎么受得了这个味道。”

“我也不明白你怎么受得了喝O型血，还不知怎么的挺享受那个滋味。”Erik反唇相讥。

“O型血很美味，”Charles回答。“AB型就……”他不由自主打了个哆嗦。

Erik冷哼一声。他直起身，转过去在水池里冲洗Lorna的盘子。“随你怎么说。”

“你该庆幸我喜欢的是你的身体，而不是你的口味。”Charles嗤之以鼻。

“哦，那你就等着肉 _偿_ 吧。”Erik小声嘟囔着。

Charles甜甜地笑了。“我很期待肉偿。”

当晚剩下的时间他们都在沙发上一起陪着Lorna。她看腻了惯常那几部卡通片后，他们给她放了《疯狂动物城》。明天是周末，可以允许她比平时晚睡一会，但即便如此，她也还是在电影中途依偎在他们身边睡了过去，小脑袋枕在Charles的肋骨上。

Erik低头看着她，心中感觉无比充实。尽管现在他们已经收养她快两年了，可有时他仍不敢相信自己居然有这样的运气，能拥有她，能同时拥有她跟Charles两个人。

“我知道，”Charles轻声说，朝他笑了笑。“我们简直太走运了，不是吗？”

“确实。”Erik赞同道。他们旧时结识的吸血鬼里很少有现在还在活跃的，即便活跃，也鲜有几个能宣称自己过得幸福。但他的生活毋庸置疑——Erik _非常幸福_ 。他比前世今生的任何时候都要幸福。

 _我爱你_ ，Charles喃喃地说，伸手过来扣紧他的手指。Erik攥住他们的交握的手，笑着回答： _我也是_ 。

 

END


	22. Erik wearing lingerie as a surprise|Erik的女式内衣惊喜 AU

时下已近八点，Erik仍没出现，Charles在疲惫和焦躁之余，心里还感到一丝难过。为了这次约会，他不得不重新安排董事会会议的日程，推迟了跟Hank的研究讨论会，还要匆忙将自己的晚礼服拿去送洗。虽然讨厌潮湿的天气，但他还是把自己从家里拽了出来，因为Erik坚持订了位置，Charles不想让他的辛苦白费。所以今晚他按约前来，安坐在舒适的烛光桌边，除去他是一个人呆着以外，一切本该无比完美。侍应生已经帮他续杯了四回，每次都朝他投以同情的目光。 _这哥们儿被人放了鸽子_ ， _太可怜了_ ，他在脑海里喋喋不休，Charles烦躁地让这人住了嘴。他已经挖空心思设法来赴今晚之约，只要一想到Erik甚至都可能吝于露面，他心里就隐隐作痛。诚然，这只是他们的第五次约会，可今晚非同寻常，而且之前Erik在电话里听上去那么兴奋，Charles还以为……

 _好吧_ ， _这就是你想当然了_ ，Charles这样告诉自己。他又看了看手表，8:05。Erik已经迟了将近一个小时。他拿出手机查看Erik有没有发短信来解释，可什么也没有。Charles心里无比失望。虽然这好像不是他第一次被人放鸽子，但Erik是……他以为他们是那么合拍。至今他们连性事都无比契合，虽然那囿于繁忙的日程仅止于匆忙混乱的口交。他满心希望自己这次遇上了真命天子。Erik是个变种人，也热衷变种人人权事业，他迷人风趣又性感得要命，简直无可挑剔。

 _可他并没来赴约_ ，Charles苦涩地提醒自己。他将手机塞回口袋，又扯出餐巾丢在桌上。正当他想招手示意侍应生结账时，餐厅尽头的门打开了，Erik冲了进来。外面正下着细雨，他被风吹得乱七八糟，浑身湿漉漉的，上气不接下气。但他看上去还是那么潇洒英俊，Charles见状愣住了，示意结账的手停在了半空中。

Erik在餐厅里飞快地环顾一周。他对上Charles的目光时，整个人明显松了口气，然后面带歉意地快步跑了过来。

“对不起，”他说，坐在了桌对面。“临下班时来了一位没预约过的客户，我赶到公寓时又遇上了点……小麻烦。”

“小麻烦，”Charles重复一遍，神色不为所动。“你迟到了一个小时。”

Erik撇撇嘴。“是的我知道。”

“今天是我生日，”Charles提醒他，竭力让自己听起来不那么委屈。“我过生日，你迟到了。”

“我 _知道_ 。”Erik叹口气，用手理了理湿漉漉的头发。Charles决定无视这个家伙，不管他顶着一头被雨淋透的湿发时有多性感。“我真的很抱歉，我应该事先打个电话告诉你，但那位客户越来越歇斯底里，我处理他时完全忘了时间。等我回过神就尽快赶来了。”他内疚地朝Charles笑了笑。“而且我在准备你的生日礼物时还遇到了点麻烦。”

Charles本还想固执地继续闹脾气，可闻言他立马瘪了下去。毕竟他已经很久没收到过生日礼物了，而Erik甚至还特意安排了晚餐。这是他最近遇到过的最棒的事，他不可能再气得起来。“生日礼物？”他问，忍住没让自己去Erik的脑海里一探究竟。

Erik点点头，狡黠地笑道：“我觉得这也许能弥补我迟到的过错。”

这人笑容里闪过的兴味驱散了Charles心头最后一丝恼火。他从未见Erik脸上出现过这种戏谑的神情。于是他抬头思量片刻，问道：“你准备了什么？”

“饭后再说，”Erik回答。

Charles撅起嘴。“你已经让我多等了一个小时。不能现在就告诉我吗？”

“那到时候你可能要吃不下饭了。”Erik说，笑容更加神秘。

“哦，告诉我吧，”Charles心里按捺不住，嘴上不依不饶。“就给我看看。”

Erik耸了耸肩。“好吧，既然你坚持要看。”说着他仰靠在椅背上舒展了下身体，衬衫随之贴紧了胸膛。Charles盯着他衣料下隐现的肌肉轮廓，考虑着是否要提议Erik来一场庆生性爱。晚餐已经很好。饭后再滚次床单就更锦上添花了。

在他灼热目光的注视下，Erik邪邪一笑。“来问问我之前遇到了什么麻烦。”

Charles在桌边支起手臂。“好吧。之前你到底遇上了什么麻烦？”

“我穿的行头有些难搞，”Erik回答。

Charles一眼瞥过去：Erik今晚穿着一套剪裁得体制作精良的西装，它完美地勾勒出了Erik的宽肩窄腰，同往常一样无可挑剔。毫无不妥之处。

“脑我吧，”Erik笑着怂恿他，脸上神情慵懒，“来看看我到底遇上了什么麻烦。”

“搞得这么神秘，”Charles说着，将指尖贴在太阳穴上闭起了眼睛。他一滑入Erik的脑海，脊背后就如往常般升起一阵细微的酥麻。极少有人愿意给予他这样的信任，能允许他自由出入自己的脑海，但Erik不假思索毫不迟疑地接纳了他。Erik绝不会理解这份信任对一个读心者而言意味着什么，以及这种接纳是何等滋味。

接下来的几分钟里他不断翻阅着Erik的记忆，他飞掠过搭出租和冒雨狂奔的场景，感受到那时的Erik正拼命企望着Charles还没离开餐厅（感人至深）。他看见Erik三两步跨上公寓的楼梯，看见他脱下领带和西装，看见他把衣橱里的箱子搬出来，掀开盖子，拿出——

Charles瞪圆了眼睛。 _真他妈见鬼了_ 。

“你真的……”他差点儿呛到说不出话来。

Erik脸上挂着得意的笑容，这样子使人颇为难耐。“是的。”

Charles觉得自己裤子里的阴茎跳了起来。“他妈见鬼了，”他大声说。“你不会 _真_ 穿了……”

桌对面的Erik倾身向前缓缓凑近，直到两人双膝相抵、鼻尖紧贴。他几乎是靠在Charles嘴边喃喃低语：“为什么不来亲自检查一下呢Charles？如果你之后表现得好，我甚至会让你亲手脱了这双长筒女袜。”

说完他又向后靠了回去，徒留Charles一个人下身半硬气喘吁吁。“就这样，”Erik无耻地笑起来，“除非你现在还想先吃晚餐。”

“去他妈的，”Charles低咒一声，甩手一招大喊道：“ _结账_ ！”

 

END


	23. Halloween|万圣节 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基于“蜗牛Cherik”点梗

“这太丢脸了，”Erik一边抱怨，一边拉扯着头顶帽子上支着的两只触角眼睛。“真的，太丢脸了。”

Charles正对着镜子欣赏自己的蜗牛装，闻言他扭了扭身体，用自己背上的蓝色蜗壳撞了下Erik的红壳。“明明是你坚持说我们得去帮Jean搞一身邻里最棒的万圣节装扮。”

“我当时并不知道我们得亲身上阵，”Erik继续发牢骚。“——扮成 _蜗牛_ 。”

“算了吧，你好歹不用扮成虫子，要这么想。”Charles回答，伸手跟Erik十指交缠。“至少Jean很喜欢这身打扮。”他们不约而同地抬头望向他们的女儿，她扮成了一只乌鸦，正像模像样地到乱飞。

“她像是更喜欢把我们从蜗壳里拽出来吃掉。”Erik小声嚷嚷着。“都是你惯着她看了太多探索频道。”

“绝对还不算多，”Charles快活地回答，扯着Erik走向门口，“对了Jean？你肚子饿的时候，一定要记住你papa比我爬得慢得多。”

“ _胡说_ 。”

“那你敢来比一比吗？”Charles松手去将前门打开。“从这里跑到街尽头再跑回来？”话音刚落，他就撒腿狂奔，甚至都没等Erik张口回答。

“你爸爸就是个滑头，”Erik对Jean说，“呆在这儿别动。”

 _你们俩都是活宝_ ，Jean心想，她的精神投射还不太稳定，但她已经学会清楚明白地表达自己的想法，至少Charles很容易就能接收到。 _我想要糖_ 。

三十秒后，Charles和Erik从门口冲进来，两人面色潮红，笑得上气不接下气，Jean恼羞成怒地翻了个白眼，乖乖进门等着，因为此时她的爸爸们正相视大笑，脑子里全是这样的念头： _我爱你傻瓜，要不是_ _Jean_ _想要糖，我绝对会拖你回房一刻不停地把你扒光_ ——Charles在脑子里尖叫着打断了他： _别这么讲话！_ _Jean_ _还不能完全屏蔽掉_ ——而Jean心知肚明：短时间内他们恐怕是再没办法回神去关心彼此之外的事了。

 

END


	24. rival academics|学术对手 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基于以下点梗：研究领域相同的两位学者却持有完全相左的学术观点，两人在一次会议上邂逅，JQ应运而生。

Charles了解Erik Lehnsherr。近年间两人已经写了一揽子社论来相互拆台，过去六个月里他们邮件往来了无数回，甚至还在Skype上通过一次话，尽管那是个线上会议，同时还有另外六个变种人顾问在场。要这么说似乎蛮奇怪，但经历了以上所有互动后，他们仍没亲身见过面。Charles觉得自己对Erik的了解远甚于对大学里实际共事过的某些同事，但他还是在用谷歌图片搜了Erik后才将他的脸跟名字对号入座，而这整个过程中他都在拼命不让自己表现得像个追踪狂。

这男人致力于攻讦Charles为推动平权共处做出的每项努力，可与此同时他居然还能帅得要命，这似乎有点犯规。 _更_ 犯规的是，Erik本人甚至要更有魅力，如果他有可能接触到本人的话。眼下，他们分别坐在讲台两端，准备开始问答环节，这是为下午与会的学者和记者们预备的。Charles特别庆幸他们的位子没直接相邻，因为早在排队落座时他就注意到了Erik那身剪裁得体的暗色西装勾勒出的修长身形，只消一眼，Charles整个人都魂不守舍了。

 _集中精神_ ，他一边调整面前的话筒，一边责备自己。 _你现在的身份是位专业人士_ ， _不是个春情萌动的毛头小子_ 。

似是听见了他的心声，Erik在接下来的座谈会上一直疯狂地散发着魅力，他竟敢这样引人注目，Charles甚至开始理直气壮地为此 _愤愤不平_ 。Erik热情又不失严谨地回答着问题，毫无保留地将自己的观点娓娓道来。他所述多涉争议，又极为激进，但他的拥簇者们也正爱这一点——Erik从不会为了让对手好过而动摇自己的立场。他向来我行我素锋芒毕露，毫不介意得罪别人。他每提出一个Charles能赞成的观点，就必定还有另外三个Charles完全无法苟同的看法等在后面。研讨即将开始，随之带来的兴奋最终把Charles这番糟糕的花痴念头拉回到了表面可控的范围。会上的提问本该均匀分配到六位与会者头上，可实际情势很快就演变成Charles跟Erik两人各踞长桌一端你来我往争得难解难分，过去几个月里他们用邮件就吵成了这副德性。主持人试图平息这场激辩，但却完全徒劳，Charles能感到观众们的情绪——激动、困惑、不安——可他没法收手。Erik咄咄逼人的样子实在叫人火大，Charles一步也不想让。

末了主持高声喊道：“让我们暂且休息十分钟， _休息一下_ ！” 讲到一半的Erik戛然而止，他推开椅子走下讲台。Charles稍作犹豫，也起身跟上了他。

后台灯光暗淡，一片漆黑。他扶着墙跌跌撞撞走了几下，眼睛还在适应昏暗的光线，斜刺里就伸出一只手攥住他的小臂，一把将他扯进了左侧的空屋里。他听到身后的房门随之关闭，那只手也松开了，Charles一时有点晕头转向。

当他的眼睛终于能在黑暗中聚焦后，他立刻就认出了Erik的脸，这人睁大了眼睛，正定定地盯着Charles瞧。

“呃……？”Charles说。

Erik吻住他。一团漆黑中他压根没看清Erik的动作，恍然间两片嘴唇便贴了上来，对方唇舌火热，意乱情迷，Charles讶异自己居然被逼得连退几步，整个人抵到了墙上。Erik的情绪像从扩音器里喊出来似的，回荡在寂静的空中，充满了不顾一切的渴望和强压下去的欲求，急需去碰触、品尝和感受——

“对不起，”Erik放开他的唇，喘着粗气说。“我忍不住了。你真是——”

他脑海中的另一股情潮比这些话更加耸动——略带些激赏的恼火、不情愿的敬意、爱慕、 _完美_ ——

Charles脸上发烫，泛出一阵欣喜的红晕。“你也是。”

Erik又吻上了他，这次更轻缓、更温柔。Charles伸手环住他的脖子，把他搂得更近。这次他们分开时，他贴在Erik唇边低声问道：“那以后再讨论抑制剂的长处时，你能不找茬了吗？”

“别做梦了，”Erik脸上咧开一个牙齿森森的狞笑，粗声粗气地回答。

Charles抬起自己的大腿，这动作立马使他察觉了对方紧贴在自己腿上的勃起。他向后推了推Erik，而后跪了下来，感受着目睹这一幕时Erik脑海中泛起的惊涛骇浪。

“我觉得我能说服你改变主意，”Charles摸索着Erik的腰带，脸上露出一个狡黠的笑容。他停顿片刻，又继续说道：“除非你不同意？”

Erik在喉中低喘。“我们还有十分钟。”

“我可早就准备好接受挑战了，”Charles一边回答，一边奸笑着拉开了Erik的裤子拉链。

 

END


	25. prince Charles, royal guardsman Erik|王子Charles,皇家侍卫Erik AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应pearlfiction的点梗：“我去看看那是什么声响。”

“Erik？”Charles小声喊道。

Erik把自己的眼闭得紧紧的，假装没有听见。 _继续睡吧_ ，他心想， _求你继续睡吧_ 。

过了一会儿Charles又唤起来：“Erik，你睡了吗？”

Erik心知他不会罢休，只能低咒一声睁开了眼睛。月光铺洒在他头顶的天花板上，留下数条宽而亮的光痕，将每间宫室的穹顶跟墙面上那些鲜明繁复的壁画映照得纤毫毕现。“怎么了？”

“我好像听见窗外有什么动静。”

紧接着则是一阵短暂又充满期待的停顿。Erik却打定主意一言不发。

于是最后Charles还是开口恳求道：“你能去看看吗？”

“外面什么也没有。”Erik回答，心里有些生气。一连几个晚上，Charles都在因为不时的风吹草动疑神疑鬼，而且他每次都要让Erik起来查出声响的来源才能罢休。当然了，这些全是虚惊一场。就是些小孩子想象力过盛时生发的胡思乱想。

“我不是 _小孩子_ ，”Charles责怪他。“而且我也没胡思乱想。” _我明明听见有动静_ 。 _我确定_ 。

“别在我脑子里说话，”Erik坐起来埋怨他。心里继续想着： _你当然是个小孩子_ ， _十一岁了还怕黑_ 。

这又被Charles听到了，每次Erik让他不要偷听时他就从来没照做过。“你只比我大五岁，”他哼了一声。“这可不算多大。”

“可你还是个孩子，我已经算半个大人了。”Erik已经大到能被选为王子的皇家亲卫。尽管严格来说他仍在见习训练，但事实上来说他已经是位战士了。才不像Charles，还是个小孩子。

“我不是 _小孩子_ ，”Charles恼怒地强调。“而且不管怎么说，你都是我的贴身侍卫，听从我的命令是你职责所在，不是吗？所以烦请去检查一下窗户。”

Erik翻了个白眼。有时候Charles可真是个专横的小坏蛋。“好吧。我去看看那是什么声响。”

他掀开毯子下床站起来，围着Charles的床脚绕了一圈，然后朝高耸的窗台走去。白天时他们透过这些窗户可以一览皇家庭院和墙外街市的盛景。可现在朝下望去，却只有零星的火把在漆黑的暗夜里闪着微光。

“外面什么也没有，”­Erik说。尽管他十分怀疑刺客是否能攀上几百英尺高的宫墙潜到王子卧室的窗外，但他还是展开能力去确认了一番。什么也没有。

“所以你又平白无故地把我叫了起来。”Erik大发牢骚：“这是 _第几次_ 了？”

Charles温顺地朝他笑了笑。“对不起，可我能 _肯定_ 我听见了——”

窗外猛地扑进来一道黑影，距Erik的脸只有数寸之遥。他从紧咬的牙关里挤出一声嘶吼，踉跄着退了几步。Charles也跟着尖叫起来。

那道黑影扑闪着落在窗台上，茫然不知所措。Erik唤来自己枕头底下的那把匕首，将刀柄紧紧攥在手心，谨慎地向前缓缓迈了一步，确保自己挡在了Charles跟窗口之间，

那影子又晃了晃。Erik认出了一双翅膀，还有喙的形状。

他大松了一口气。“这是只鸟。就是只该死的鸟。”

他回头看Charles，发现Charles也正瞪大了眼睛望着他，脸色煞白，惶恐不安。“你确定？” 

“我确定。”他用指节敲了敲窗框。“你听到的可能是鸟掠过窗外发出的沙沙声。仅此而已。”

“好吧，”Charles将信将疑。“那就没事了。”

可一阵急促的敲门声突然响起。“殿下！出了什么事？”

“没事，”Charles喊道，话音听起来慌乱又狼狈。“我很好。就是只窗外的鸟。很抱歉惊动了你。”

门外的侍卫迟疑道：“您确定吗，殿下？”

“我确定。还有Erik在我身边，我不会有事的。”

他们听着侍卫的脚步声远去了。Erik叹口气，把匕首收入鞘中，放回到枕头下。他装作自己的心脏没有在怦怦狂跳，回身坐在了自己的硬板床上。“那就是只鸟。”

“我知道。”

他们都躺了下来。Erik闭上眼睛，聆听Charles轻柔地呼吸。

过了几分钟Charles小声喊道：“Erik？”

Erik闻言又睁开了眼睛，忍住没去叹气。

“你介意……过来陪我一起睡吗？就今晚？”

上次两人同床睡已经是将近一年前的事了。更小的时候，Erik每晚必须得挨在Charles身旁，两人近得足以分享彼此的体温时Charles才能睡得着。理论上来说这并不是Erik的职责，而且他很确定如果他们被发现了，自己肯定会被责罚，但这种做法确实能让Charles安然入睡。在过去的一年里，Erik一直按规矩睡在自己的硬板床上。Charles正渐渐长大成人。他需要学会自立，即便这种自立只是意味着Erik睡在离他几尺之遥的床上。

可他没办法无视Charles发自内心的无声请求。他真的永远没办法对Charles说不。

“好吧，”他说着，也坐了起来。“就今天一晚。”

他爬上床，Charles立刻像往常一样钻到他臂弯里，把脸埋进他的胸膛。他能感觉到Charles的心仍在反常地怦怦直跳，于是伸出手轻柔地拍了拍Charles的后背。“没事了，”他低声说。“我就在这儿。”

 _我知道_ ，Charles说，让自己偎得更紧了些。 _晚安_ ， _Erik_ 。

Erik抱紧Charles，再次闭上了眼睛， _晚安_ ， _Charles_ 。

 

END


	26. robot Erik taking care of Charles|机器人Erik照料Charles AU（前篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基于以下点梗：“帮我拉一下拉链”——某人帮另一个人穿衣服，或类似的也可以。

Charles又一次回来晚了。

Erik并不担心。他的程序里也没有“担心”这个选项。不过他还是守在门边，一声也不响，一动也不动。任凭身体里内置的时钟滴答作响地计着时。一秒、一分钟、然后是一小时……就这么匆匆过去了。

3:46时，门外车道上传来了引擎声响。Erik望向窗外，辨认出了一辆出租汽车。他提高视野的分辨率和放大倍数直到自己能看清司机的面容。不是Charles。恰在这时，出租车后座的门开了，一个身影跌跌撞撞地钻了出来。身份确认程序启动的过程中，Erik评估出这个身影有97%的可能处于醉酒状态。Charles踉踉跄跄地走过来，半路上险些跌倒，还好出租车的车前盖接住了他，他直起身，又在步道驻足不前跟玫瑰花丛打招呼。醉酒的可能性由此几乎上升到了100%。

如果Erik是个人类，那他对眼下这种情况的正常反应会是长叹一口气。可Erik不是，所以他只是打开门走了出去。

Charles满脸堆笑地抬头望向他。Erik大脑里的知识芯片显示醉酒的人类可分为数种不同的类型，Charles这种明显就是“越醉越开心”。他挥舞双手朝Erik打招呼，嘴里还含糊不清地念叨着：“你好Erik。先-什么-受？”

 Erik用过去2.4周的时间在自己的内存里创建并整理出了一个名为“ **X** **教授醉话大全** ”的文件。由此他才得以翻译出Charles原来是在说 “现在是什么时候？”他开口答道：“现在是3点49分，先生。需要我扶你进门吗？”

他并没等Charles回答，就上前把人扛到肩头运进了屋，过程中Charles还不情愿地小小挣扎了一番。在去卧室的路上，Erik到厨房取了一杯水并拿上了垃圾桶，鉴于Charles喝醉时极难伺候，过去的七次醉酒中他有三次都吐得满地狼藉。这次提前做些预防措施非常符合逻辑。

他把水杯放在床头柜上，然后把肩头的人卸在床上。Charles迷茫地眨眨眼，用一双失焦的眼睛瞥向他——这明显是酒精摄入过量的症状——开口说道：“帮-晚-推吴。”

Erik照旧把这句话载入程序。但却没能对应上内存里任何一种语言。“先生，请你再重复一遍指令。”

Charles飞快地眨眨眼，而后一字一顿地说明道：“请帮我脱掉衣服。我喜欢这身套装，我真的不想把它弄皱，也不想吐在它上面。”

Erik依言行事。他把Charles摆成坐姿靠在床头板上，先脱掉了红褐色的西装外套，小心地把它放在一旁以便后来挂起。Charles迷糊地嘟囔着，又闭上了游离的眼睛。Erik摸摸他的手，又去探了探脉搏——稍微跳得有些快，但还在正常范围。他抬手依次抚过Charles的手臂、肩膀跟脖颈，停在了他的下颌处，这些动作随之激起一阵肉眼可见的轻颤。现在Charles对外界刺激的感应度为46%，所以很可能只是轻度醉酒，而非酒精中毒。全部诊断程序其实没到一分钟就运转完毕了，但Erik的抚触却额外流连了两分钟。

接着他才回归本职工作。他将Charles毛线背心的下摆拉到头顶，中途Charles抱怨着：“别扯头发，” 好像他的发型没乱成一团，好像除了Erik之外还有别人会看到一样，不过Erik还是把动作放轻了些。毛背心一从Charles头上摘下，Erik就利落地把它叠起来放在了外套旁，随即又去解Charles的扣子，并把衬衣从他肩上剥了下来。此时Erik迅速把Charles从头到脚扫描了一遍，而后放慢速度，又来了一次。他觉得自己有必要仔细探查每寸皮肤。因为他理当要确认他的主人是否在酒精影响下伤到了自己。

Charles则对他的每次抚触都报以轻颤。“你是在对我动手动脚吗Erik？”他问，然后大笑起来。

Erik将这阵笑声储存下来。日后他会为这份文件的存在寻到一个合理的借口。 “并没有，先生。我只是在确认你在逞能时有没有受伤。”

“我没受伤。”Charles又笑起来。Erik再次存了档。“我没受伤，我整个人好得很，你看？”

他大张双臂，缀满雀斑的肩膀肌肉随着他的动作收缩舒张，Erik没能移开自己的眼睛。

“是，你看起来的确没受伤。”他低声说，随后把Charles推倒在床上。 “让我来脱掉你的裤子。”

“这话太性感了，”Charles说。“再来一遍。”

“让我来脱掉你的裤子，”Erik手下解着Charles的腰带，嘴上还是尽职地重复道。他把黑色便裤从Charles的大腿褪到膝弯，而后从脚踝上扯了下来。眼前随之展现出大片裸露的肌肤，他却视而不见，或至少说他本就没想去看见。可保证主人的安全是他职责所在，为求谨慎，他需要粗略检查Charles的下半身。

所以他还是下手去碰了。他先是抬起Charles的腿彻底扫描了一遍，查看是否存在伤痕，结果却只留意到了雀斑。随后他反应过来Charles正在盯着他看。人类愣怔的蓝色眼眸此刻显得惊人地纯净。

“Erik，”他说，“今晚跟我在一起。”

Erik思考了一下这个指令背后的动机。有91%的可能是Charles需要进一步的帮助。毕竟他喝醉了，这种状况下他可能会有被呕吐物呛住窒息而死的危险。76%的可能是Charles性格外向容易感到孤独。一般来说，有机器人的陪伴总比没人陪要好一些。

还有26%的可能是Charles有性需求。不过Erik飞快地将这个可能性排除了。Charles喝醉了，这意味着他的同意有效性是存疑的。况且Erik也并不是为取乐而生。他不知道要怎样满足Charles的需求。

不过他还是答道：“好”，因为除此之外他什么也不能说。他生来就为服从命令。

“过来这儿，”Charles拍拍床铺。Erik倾身上床，直挺挺地贴着枕头坐着。Charles轻柔地揽过他，两人肩并肩躺了下来。过了一会儿Charles又翻过身，将脑袋枕在Erik胸前，身体的其他部分也贴了上来。Erik自动调整为皮肤表面发热，于是Charles高兴地舒口气，便往热源靠了过去。

“Erik，”过了一会儿Charles问，“你怎么看我？”他的嗓音不再含糊不清。或许他并不像Erik最初分析显示的那样已经醉到不省人事。

“如果你是在问我的看法，那我没有看法。”Erik刻板地回答。

“说谎。我了解自己的造物。你太有主见，只可能意见过多，绝不会没有看法。”

Charles对Erik的特性了如指掌。Erik本该预料到的。毕竟Charles才是他的造物主。

“你希望我实话实说吗？”

“当然，我一直这么想。”

“我觉得你太浪荡不羁、太和善可亲，太热衷于在酒吧和在Tony Stark的派对里虚耗生命。”

Charles的脸沉了下来。失望，Erik认出了这种情绪，对此他脑内的回路也闪过一阵情绪以作回应。好奇。

“可是，” Erik继续说下去，“你才华横溢，你善良体贴，你会平等公正地对待每个人。即便对象是我这种既非人类也没有生命的个体。”

Charles沉默良久，才咧嘴笑了笑。 “对着一个刚被你扒光衣服的家伙，你居然还能说出这么一番话来。我现在可要得寸进尺了。”

Erik眨眨眼。“我不确定自己是否理解了你的意思。这是句性暗示吗？”

“你能满足我的方式多种多样，Erik，”Charles打着哈欠回答。“而且我绝对想跟你来上一发。”他靠过来亲亲Erik的嘴角。“你真好。你是我造出的最棒的东西。我多希望你能体会到我对你的感情，哪怕是一半也好。”

这是酒后吐真言。Erik对这个现象还没做过足够的研究，因此他现在没办法判断这些话的真实性。他的知识芯片没提供多少先例。证据也尚无定论。他可以凭心选择是否去相信Charles说的话。

而眼下他选择开口：“也许我可以体会得到，也许是你小看了我的程序。”

Charles睁开眼睛，久久地端详着他的脸，既而叹了口气，又依偎回他温暖的怀里，说：“要是你真爱我，等我醒的时候就把我上周做的那些万能醒酒药放回到床头柜。”

Erik分析过那些万能醒酒药的成分。他认为这药有毒的可能性高达95%。所以他一抓住机会就果断将它们倒进了废物处理器里。

“我会帮你拿阿斯匹林，”他答应Charles。“水在床头柜上，”

Charles昏昏沉沉地笑着：“我就说你还是爱我的。”

Erik低头看他。人类一沾枕头就睡着了，但Erik没有。他可以睡觉——像电脑休眠那样——但他没去睡，反而选择盯着Charles。他打量着Charles轻柔起伏的胸脯、半张的红唇和做梦时微颤的肢体。这个人类是无价之宝。Charles是属于Erik的无价之宝。尽管Erik本不该拥有这种判断某物珍贵与否的能力。

 

“也许我真的爱你，”Erik低声自言自语道。“也许是真的。”

 

TBC


	27. robot Erik taking care of Charles|机器人Erik照料Charles AU（后篇）

“我无论如何也不该同意他留下。”Charles盯着场下喃喃自语。此刻他正安坐在一片狼籍的“战壕”一侧，这鬼地方被Tony Stark亲热地称作实验室。

“胡说八道！”Tony反驳他。“你家那小子明明就乐在其中，不是吗Erik？”

“我并不能从中摄取‘乐’这种成分。”Erik面无表情地回答，他双手端着一个电能处理器，Tony正想用扳手把这玩意儿砸成两半。

“不会乐？别扯了，”Tony一边咕哝，一边用力撬着那块坚硬的塑料护套，手臂肌肉紧绷。“你是一定要逼我旧事重提？那我们先来谈谈Charlie去年的庆生会，嗯？或者说说十月份那场泳池轰趴？”

“千万别，再不要提泳池那次了。”Charles呻吟着，扑通一声躺倒在他正坐着的沙发上。Erik的眼神忍不住游离数秒，不自觉地去追随Charles舒展身体时显现的修长线条。他今天穿了一件普通t恤配牛仔裤，并不是平常那身教授打扮。Erik原本不太明白他为什么要改换穿衣风格，可Charles刚才把他扯到一旁凑到耳边悄声说：“你喜欢这件t恤，我没猜错吧？”然后会心一笑，跟着Tony跑开了。

Charles今天着装的时候还考虑到了他的喜好，这让他很开心。而且Erik确实喜欢这件T恤的贴身设计。他主人的体格并不是十分健壮，但胜在比例完美，这件T恤则着重强调了这一点。Erik无比希望他们此刻身处家中，因为这样他就能立马脱掉这件T恤，舔舐衣料下的那些肌肉，他明白这样会让Charles兴奋到颤抖。

这个念头使他全身过电般急窜过一股渴望，这汹汹的来势让他吃了一惊。Erik被这阵自发而来的姓欲打得措手不及，只能先降低了生理反应的强度，他是个仿真机器人，这意味他体内体表的一举一动都要通过精密计算、在程序严格监管下才能施行。这是他的构造方式跟编程机制。可在Charles身边时，他经常会发现自己还没经过审慎分析和冷静决策就不假思索地作出了反应。

奇怪。后来在跟Charles提起这些不由自主的反应时，他将其称之为“故障”。可Charles说它们是变种能力，是一类令人惊叹的了不起的变种，然后他又接着去探索Erik身体各处，欣然享受着他们的每次肌肤相触及因此带来的敏感反应。

如果一种“故障”能让Charles脸上绽开这样的笑靥，那Erik全然不会介意它的存在。其实他们之间的性关系已经持续了3.6个月，可每次裸裎相对时，Charles似乎仍觉得Erik的一切都新奇到让他惊叹不已。对Erik来说，Charles的一切都很熟悉，主人的身体他早就了如指掌，Charles柔韧躯干上的每一处曲线，Charles脸颊、脖颈跟肩背上的每一点雀斑，他都牢记在心。诚然这一切并没什么新奇。可这一切永远都让他惊叹不已。

“嘿，嘿！”

直到Tony在他面前打了个响指，他才猛地回过神来。 “别走神，”人类冲他发牢骚。 “我敢打赌，你都没办法把视线从他身上移开三秒。”

“我向你保证，我绝对有能力做到，”Erik告诉他。

Tony翻了个白眼。“好好好，你就继续自欺欺人吧。”他用扳手狠敲了一下处理器的侧面，得倒的唯一反应就是护套上裂开的细缝。一道长约3.4毫米的裂痕，这就是他们在过去12分钟里的唯一进展。Erik预估了一下，如果以当前速度继续下去，Tony Stark大概还要再花上14分钟才能取出处理器核心，这对Erik来说简直长得不能忍受，因为他现在唯一想做的就是回家躺床上搂着Charles。于是他迅速计算出施力的最佳角度和所需力道，然后就近取来一把锉刀，楔进裂口用力一捅。随着一声塑料胀裂的巨响，护套碎成数片叮铃咣啷掉在地上。等到处理器核心冷却到了人类皮肤可以接受的温度时，Erik才把它递给了Tony Stark。

“为什么我就不能一劳永逸地留下Erik？”Tony对着Charles大声说，“看看他！简直完美！”

“不好意思，”Charles得意地笑着说，“但你要知足，” 他坐起来，“而且我不懂你在抱怨什么，你的机器人们明明已经很棒了。”

“你说Dummy？”Tony挖苦道，“拜托——要不是我小心留神看着他，他早就把自己放到火上烤熟了。其他都是些初级助理机器人。他们远没达到Erik这样先进老练的水平。”

“可你已经有Jarvis了，”Charles争辩道。

Tony向着整个房间挥了挥手。“Jarvis是家里植入的人工智能！他不能托举零件也不能撬开处理器上的防护套！呃，我无意冒犯，Jarvis。”

“我不介意，先生。” Jarvis回答，他似乎有些想笑。Erik在想Jarvis到底内置了哪种情感程序，他的声音听上去总是跟人类一般无二。

“说真的，”Tony说着把处理器放到桌上，自己则一屁股坐进折叠凳，飞快地拖来工具箱，从中翻出一把老式螺丝刀，开始卸前面板。“我出多少你才愿意割爱？”

“Tony，我不会卖掉Erik，”Charles抬起头，手揣进口袋站了起来。“你嚷嚷再多次也没用”。

“即便从技术层面来说他本该是我的？”Tony挑衅他。“你偷了我的设计，我可还没释怀。”

“我可没做这事，”Charles冷哼一声，走到实验台另一边停了下来。Erik认为Tony应该不会再需要他的直接协助，于是也走到Charles身侧站定，两人近到Erik动动手指就能碰到对方的手腕。Charles确凿的身体反应很是美妙——皮肤潮红、瞳孔放大、脉搏急跳。Erik犹豫着是否要去吻上Charles的下颌根，那正是晕红泛起的地方。但是，据Erik推断，Tony还不知道他们的关系进展到了什么程度。而Erik也不知道Tony知情后会对这段关系作何反应。公众会给Erik跟Charles之间的羁绊贴上“人机恋”的标签，这种关系往好了说，会不为人理解，往坏了讲，则会饱受冷嘲热讽。人们不相信机器人也可以有感情。或许这种看法适用于市售的大众型机器人，因为他们每个都与同一批次的其他机器人完全相同。可Erik是Charles亲自悉心打造的，他的每个部位都严丝合缝精挑细选，他的每行代码自写就时就表达了一个明确的意图：这并不是在生产机器人，也绝非发明创造——而是在孕育真实的生命。

Erik不知道其他机器人是不是有感觉，可他知道自己确实有。

“哦，真的吗？”Tony说。“那你要怎么解释之前让我设计改装超高级PLM机器人模型的事？说不定你后来用了我的设计另起炉灶？”  Charles辩解：“从技术上来说，他有60%是你设计的，可你转交给我时它还是个半成品，里面带着一堆乱七八糟的代码。”

“乱七八糟？乱七八糟？”Tony的声音突然拔高了半个八度。看上去他甚至想把手里的螺刀戳到Charles的脑袋上。Erik绷紧神经，随时准备出手干预，尽管按他的评估Tony仅有2%的可能会真的伤害Charles。长久以来他早就见惯了这对损友互相恐吓调笑的桥段，所以当Tony横眉怒目地大叫“Tony Stark写的代码绝不会乱七八糟！”时，他并不是十分担心

“——你宿醉后写的那东西是什么鬼，”Charles继续刺激Tony，“害得我返工重写了一遍。所以你最多算个顾问，才不是设计者。”

“顾问个屁，”Tony嚷嚷。“要不是我们关系好，要不是我怕Erik会徒手扯出我的心脏，我绝对要跟你打场监护权官司。”

“其实你不妨试试，”Charles搂着Erik的腰得意洋洋地说。Erik盯着两人肌肤相接之处，考虑着是否要拉开Charles的手。知识芯片告诉他，这种姿势在人们看来十分亲密，肯定会让Tony Stark发觉他们关系的进展。虽然Charles从没刻意隐瞒过，但他也没明确表示想公开。Erik权衡再三，还是认为他们无意中公开关系的后果似乎要更严重些。Tony Stark是Charles最好的朋友，Charles平均每周会跟他待上26个钟头。如果Tony Stark反对Charles跟机器人恋爱，这段友谊的破裂会让Charles痛不欲生。

所以他挣脱了Charles。对方诧异地看他一眼，把手收了回去。就算拥有极高的人类理解能力，他也难以解读Charles现在的神情表达的情绪。他没犹豫，径直转身问道：“Stark先生，请问你还需要其他帮助吗？”

Tony笑了。“看见了吗？他更喜欢我！来吧，站在这里，帮我拿着处理器的这一侧。对，就是这面。现在别动。我要把主继电器板拉出来，好的，慢点……”

所有人都屏声静气，看着Tony小心翼翼地用一对钳子伸进从核心侧面的洞口夹住主继电器板。经过两分钟的紧张操作，一个小零件终于被扯了出来，Tony把它放在桌上刚刚拆下来的前面板旁边。

“这样就成了！至少这块已经搞定。”

“那Erik和我现在能回家了？”Charles满怀期待地问。

Tony撇着嘴说：“他这么能干，就不能再多待一会儿？”

“他为了帮你已经多待了一个小时了！”Charles喊道。“当时明明说好了只用再帮你十五分钟。”他攥住Erik的手臂。“我们回家。再不走就要迟到了。”

Charles一把拽走Erik，Tony在他们身后大喊：“到哪里迟到？”

“不关你的事！”Charles吼回去。

两人沉默着走下楼梯。Charles不喜欢乘电梯，因为那会让他心烦意乱。Erik跟在他身后两步处，不断调整自己的步伐以便适应Charles的步速。直到上车后Charles启动了引擎，Erik才开口说：“我并不知道我们今晚还有安排。”

“嗯？”

“之前你对Tony Stark说我们就要迟到了。”

“哦。”一片红晕浮现在Charles脸上，又蔓延开去没入了衣领，Erik伸手抚弄着它。不过这个举动只让Charles的脸变得更红了，于是他抖掉了Erik的手，Erik在惊讶中愣怔片刻，感到一阵陌生的失落——不，是心痛。心痛？他确实装载了痛觉传感器，可这感觉并不是肉体上的痛苦。真奇怪。

“我原本……”Charles清了清嗓子。 “我原本计划去吃晚餐，就我们俩。来瓶葡萄酒，再去看场电影什么的……”

Erik的知识芯片将这些字段整合在一起对应出了一个词。“你想要……约会？”

“没错，”Charles说，听上去颇有些尴尬，“对，约会，但如果你不想……”

Erik锁紧眉头。“我什么都还没说。为什么你会觉得我不想去？”

Charles双眼直视着前方的路，耸了耸肩。 “因为之前的事，我揽住你时你挣脱了，Erik，我……我不想要你被迫迎合我。尤其是在性生活方面。如果你不想要这种亲密关系，我完全可以理解——”

Erik把他这番话运行了两遍，仍没能解析出背后的逻辑。 “我不明白。我觉得自己的意愿已经够明显了。”他伸手紧扣住Charles的手指。“Charles，我想要做你的爱人，这一切我都心甘情愿。”

“可——之前在Tony——”

“我没想到——我本以为你不想让他发现我们的关系。”Erik有些犹豫地解释。“现在的社会还不能正视人类跟机器人之间的感情——”

Charles一把按下方向盘上的自动驾驶按钮，转过去面对Erik，一时眼睛睁得极大：“你以为我会怕这个？”

“我只是出于合理的担心——”

“你觉得我以你为耻？”

Erik皱起眉头。“我并没怪你。刚刚解释过，这是种合乎情理的担忧——”

Charles一脚跨到副驾上，用一阵凶狠的吻打断了那些没出口的话。他的吻里裹挟的怒火让Erik困惑不已。不过他还是任由Charles的手在自己身上随意游走，同时收集着更多数据，以便拟定一个得体的反应。过了一会儿，Charles红着脸松开了他的嘴，手里还紧攥着Erik高领毛衣的前襟。

“我绝不会以你为耻，”他断然宣告。“我他妈才不在乎这个社会怎么看我们。我爱你。而且你——”说到这里他犹豫了。

“我也爱你。”Erik帮他讲完。“我不明白为什么到现在了你还对这些心有疑虑。”

他怒形于色，Charles轻叹口气，伸手摩挲着他的耳朵。“我何德何能配得上你？”

“我也常常扪心自问同样的问题。”Erik轻声说。他亲亲Charles的脸颊，然后吻上他的唇。“你真不介意公众对跨物种恋情的看法？”

Charles一脸凝重地打量着他，“你呢？”

“完全不会。“

“那我也是。”Charles又叹了口气，不过这次显然更愉快些，他一头偎进了Erik怀里。后者把他抱得更紧了些，并将自己的手覆在Charles手上，同时把一股暖流注入掌心。

“那就晚餐？跟电影？”Erik问。

“晚餐加电影，”Charles笑着回答，“我来下厨。”

“你别碰厨房，”Erik领教过Charles的厨艺，如果他真有消化食物的能力，那他大概有78%的可能已经死于食物中毒。“我来就好。”

“随便你，只要有芝士通心粉就行。”

Erik笑了，相较于Charles拥有的巨额资产，他的口味简直朴素到可爱。“这个当然会有，Schatz。”

Charles坐起来，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。“你刚刚——”

“你之前对我用了爱称，”Erik解释。“你似乎很喜欢这套。我也想礼尚往来。有次你说喜欢听我讲德语。”

“是的，不过我没想到——”Charles的眼睛明亮又温暖地注视着他。“老天，我爱你。Schatz。”

“Schatz，”Erik纠正他。

“我的德语听起来总是很蹩脚。”Charles说，“所以我更喜欢用‘亲爱的’，或者‘宝贝’。你喜欢哪个？”

“我对两者并无偏好。”

Charles皱起眉头，“哦别又装模作样，总要选一个，我想知道你的喜好。”

“好吧。”Erik思量片刻，靠在Charles耳边说：“‘你的’怎么样？”

“‘你的’？我没明白——哦哦噢，” Charles笑开了，他眼里又露出同样的神情，似乎他每次都在用全新的眼光看待Erik，好像Erik是一个奇妙无穷的谜。“刚好，我也喜欢这个称呼。”他在Erik唇上落下轻柔一吻。“我的Erik。”

 

END


	28. actor Charles AU|演员Charles AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基于以下点梗：“天呐Erik，我……

…想再请你帮个忙。”

Erik正用笔敲着桌子，闻言他停了手，可眼睛仍没从稿纸上挪开。“什么忙？”

“很抱歉又来麻烦你。”Charles说，听起来有些心烦意乱。“但我一小时后就要去换戏服，我们得重拍一场很复杂的戏，可能要花上几个世纪——”

“所以你想让我去接你妹妹。”

“呃——是这样。”

Erik抬起头，发现Charles正站在门边，脸颊被外面的寒风吹得红扑扑的，脖子上围着一条亮绿的针织围巾，双手戴着手套揣在黑色外套的衣兜里。他的鼻尖和耳朵也是通红的，浑身上下沾满了雪屑，好像他刚去打了一场疯狂的雪仗。以Erik对整个剧组的了解，他认为Charles大概是真的去了，这人总要时不时跟着剧组成员一起胡闹。Erik觉得这样的Charles非常可爱。这不足为奇，因为近来他好像觉得Charles Xavier的一切都非常可爱。

“很抱歉又来给你添麻烦，”Charles飞快地说，他从口袋里伸出一只手，拂掉前襟的雪花。“这不是你份内的事，但我认得的每个人都在忙，我又答应了Raven最迟五点来接她。我觉得你——”

“就是个编剧？”Erik插嘴说，挑起一边眉毛，他举起那沓正在修改的稿子：“一点儿也不忙？”

“哦别这样，”Charles哼了一声，想装出恼羞成怒的样子，可嘴角露出的兴味却出卖了他。“你以前总是会帮我的忙。“

“但你一次也没报答过我。”Erik提醒他。“你至少欠了我八次情。”实际上是九次，但他不想让Charles知道自己每次都记着。

“我会还你的，”Charles回答，坚决地点点头，“况且 _是你_ 一直没想好要让我怎么还你。”

Erik移开视线，脑海里掠过上百个答案，其中有些并不是很适宜说出口。Charles Xavier，国际巨星，一线演员，两座小金人得主，若干奖项加身。他天生就该穿着那种顺滑挺括的男式礼服走红毯。他有一种倾倒众生的魅力，导演、媒体及合作过的演员们无一不为他折服。

而Erik只是一个编剧，脾气出了名地坏，他对自己的作品有着极强的控制欲，这点更是臭名昭著。不过他早上偶尔会帮Charles带咖啡，因为他喜欢看到对方眼睛发亮的模样，其实他对Charles简直是有求必应，坦白来说，虽然他们才相处了三个多星期，但他可不只是有一点点喜欢Charles。

他低头看着手里的剧本，提笔划掉了一句累赘的话。“再让我想想。”

“你已经想了好几周了，”Charles说着，推开门走向Erik。他从口袋里掏出一样东西放在桌上，“我来提个建议行吗？”

Erik低头看去。那是一张折起来的纸条，上面写着一串电话号码。他当即睁大了眼睛，望向Charles。

“我能请你吃顿晚餐吗？就当是报答你帮我跑腿的这些事？”Charles问，同时满怀希望地朝Erik微笑着。“我会尽力找个不错的馆子。”

Erik的嘴里突然开始发干，他不得不吞咽了两次才能开口：“我要……你觉得我还用穿得正式些吗？”

Charles哈哈大笑。“不用，但其实穿了更好。”他笑得更暖了，神情里还带着点雀跃。“所以你是同意了？”Erik点点头，Charles高兴得满脸是笑。“好极了，那就定在周五晚上七点半？我来接你。”

“那就这么定了。”

“太棒了。”Charles站在原地，脸上合不拢嘴，好像要笑到肌肉拉伤。最后他点点头，走回门边。“好吧，我得赶紧走了。要去对台词跟准备化妆。”

正当他要出门的时候，Erik脑子一热，不假思索地喊出了声：“我帮了这么多次忙，你不觉得只用一顿饭来打发我太敷衍了吗？”

这其实只是句玩笑话，但Charles却倚在门边，调皮地回答：“我还准备了一个晚安吻，希望能抵我剩下的债。”

说完他就眨眨眼睛扬长而去，坐在桌前的Erik简直惊掉了下巴。半晌他才勉强合上嘴，又过了半晌，他才意识到自己刚刚笑得像个傻瓜。

Charles Xavier想要跟他约会。 _约会_ 。还有一个说好的 _晚安吻_ 。

他竭力把自己的注意扯回眼前的剧本上。当下没什么能破坏他的好心情。他愉快地把一处标点圈出来——就算是一个用错的逗号也不行，绝对不行。

 

END


	29. regency|摄政时期AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文基于以下点梗：“在刚认识Xavier先生的前两个月里，Lehnsherr先生一直对他怀恨在心…

…因为有天，Xavier先生的马车从他身旁疾驰而过，溅起前一晚雨后积起的水洼，把他从头到脚淋得满身是泥。他目瞪口呆，一时愣怔在原地，回过神后简直气不打一处来。而那车在前方勒马回缰一个急停，跳下一位青年，他睁大的眼里满是歉意，嘴里还不住连声道歉，Erik只能冷冷地斥责他几句，然后生着闷气沿路拂袖而去。

后来Erik才得知这位青年实际就是住在Graymalkin路的Xavier先生，他从去年过世的远房叔叔那里继承了庄园，最近才刚从伦敦搬来。不过在Erik的记忆里，除了三两个被雇来打理庄园的仆从之外，Graymalkin路上鲜有人烟。近来有传言说这座尘封的旧庄园里开始有新雇的仆从来往进出，食物和其他供给也接踵而至，一切都在表明Xavier先生似乎打算至少在此地待到夏末。

自那次与Graymalkin的新主人狭路相逢，Erik就决心对这位新邻居避而不见，为了躲开镇上那群蠢人，他早就习惯了不参与任何形式的社交活动，鉴于此，这次的做法倒也顺理成章。本季最盛大的聚会正在筹办当中，据说要在Sebastian Shaw先生的庄园里举行。Erik向来对时兴八卦不感兴趣，自然也对这个消息漠不关心，其实单是这个会址就已经让Erik嗤之以鼻，所以他压根没放在心上，可随之带来的后果就是——他对社交圈的新动向一无所知。

大概就是因为这样，他才没能听说Xavier先生的 _特别_ ，一般来说，“特别”这个词会用来形容拥有某种特定天赋的人，譬如像Erik这样的天赋异禀者。普通人对他们这种人总是敬畏交加，具体是敬还是畏主要取决于他们拥有的能力类型以及普通人自己的评判。在Genosha的这个小镇里，居民大半是天赋异禀者，他们对怪异跟反常之事的接纳程度在英国各地中首屈一指。极大的包容性跟与世隔绝的环境使得此地相对宜居，多少是出于这个原因，Erik才决定来此定居。可另一方面，他独来独往的秉性却常常使他闭耳塞听，这次Xavier先生的事便是明证之一。

他一直不知道Xavier先生是个天赋异禀者，所以在Frost小姐客厅里的满座宾朋中发现这人时，他着实吃了一惊，因为前来参加聚会的人全是天赋异禀者协会的成员，这个协会是Erik唯一愿意参加的组织，也是他跟镇上居民打交道的唯一途径。他瞥见Xavier先生正悠闲地坐在离壁炉最近的扶手椅里，一边轻摇手里的杯子，一边倾身跟Pryde小姐攀谈，Pryde小姐被他逗得咯咯直笑，而门厅的Erik却僵在了原地。

这一次碰面就足以让Erik对他的反感根深蒂固。Xavier先生潇洒迷人，又侵略性十足，他毫不客气地接管了Erik通常扮演的角色，自如地掌控着话题的走向。他甚至可恶到要跟在场的女士们调情，令Erik恼火的是，她们似乎非常青睐这一套。而那口伦敦腔在Erik听来简直刺耳之极，总的来说，这人很是讨嫌，Erik在集会照常结束前就提早离开了。

令人费解的是，尽管明知Xavier也会到场，但Erik还是出席了下周的集会，然后是再下一周，一而再再而三。他每次事前都打定主意全程保持沉默，可一听到Xavier先生提出的那些乐观到可笑的错误观点，Erik总忍不住出言反驳。有好几次，他都以为Xavier先生会在他的冷嘲热讽下闪烁其词溃不成军，但从始至终对方脸上并无一丝局促，相反，Erik的每次发言似乎只会让他眼睛一亮，而后愈加热切地反唇相讥。这始料未及的发展让人心烦意乱，而Erik不知不觉就逗留到了集会尾声，他来之前明明打算只待一个小时。而且鬼使神差地，他还放弃了门边坐惯了的那个位子，转而挪到了Xavier先生对面的扶手椅里。此举让Xavier粲然一笑，Erik见状板起脸，或者说他本来是想板起脸的。可Xavier朝他这么笑着，他实在很难如愿。

“你该对他客气些，”Mystique曾这么对Erik说。她的真名叫Darkholme，但他们还是叫她Mystique，这里一般不按社会上的规矩来，鉴于他们这种人的存在就有悖传统，再去循规蹈矩似乎毫无意义。“他真的不像你想的那么糟。”

“不用为他们费心，” 路过的Frost小姐漫不经心地对Mystique说，“相信我，如果Xavier先生觉得自己被Lehnsherr先生的粗鲁举止冒犯了，他绝不会忍到现在。”

其实不然，Erik想。Xavier先生似乎很有耐性，面对任何诘难都能泰然处之。在讨论天赋异禀者面临的社会歧视时，他也代入了同样的处事态度，这往往让Erik忿忿难平。他不否认Xavier先生确实坦率直言，可他不明白的是，为什么Xavier能容忍自己毫不留情地反复驳斥他，为什么他看上去似乎还挺享受这个过程。

在例会结束到启程回家的这段间隙，协会成员通常会三五成群地结伴闲扯。这个时候，Xavier先生身边总是人头攒动，所以Erik从没机会单独跟他谈话。但今天显然是个转机，Erik跟Frost小姐打了招呼，穿过人群去续杯时，正望见Xavier先生独自站在壁炉旁漠然地凝视着炉火，不时还轻呷一口手里的雪莉酒。

Erik穿过大厅朝壁炉走去，他压根还没反应过来自己在干什么，人就倚在了壁炉边。Xavier先生见状露出了一个微笑。“Lehnsherr先生。”

Erik颔首以示问候。“你的忠实听众都去了哪儿？”

“啊，是我自己想清静清静，”Xavier先生说着，伸手按了按自己的太阳穴。“头有些疼。”

“哦。”今晚早些时候，为了坚持己见，Erik不惜在辩论时毫不留情地对Xavier穷追猛打、步步施压，誓要把他逼到低头认输才罢休。一念及此，他突然忍不住悔不当初。对方脸上惯有的那抹从不暗淡的微笑显得颇有些勉强，他之前本该注意到的。

Xavier先生摇摇头，“请不要觉得歉疚。”

Xavier先生似乎每次都能看出他心中所想，他一直对此啧啧称奇，直到最近才慢慢适应。他没有走开，就停在原地说：“不舒服的话应该去休息。”

“我还没到 _病倒_ 的份上，”Xavier对他说。“只是有点太累了。”

“那我帮你叫马车？”Erik说着，把自己的那杯雪莉酒放在了一旁的小桌上。

“不，不用了，我没事，”Xavier低声说。他用手臂支着壁炉架，把前额抵了上去，微微闭上眼睛。“不过还是多谢你。”

现在早已过了他平常打道回府的时间，可Erik仍然留了下来，自发守在壁炉旁，好像只要有他在，Xavier先生的头痛就能缓解一样。当终于察觉其他宾客早已告辞离开时，他才说：“走吧。你该回家歇着。”话刚出口，他自己都被这温柔的语气吓了一跳。

Xavier先生呻吟一声，挺直腰杆睁开了眼睛。“说得对。待到这个时候实在太失礼了。”

 _没关系_ ，Frost小姐的声音传来，听上去跟出声说话一样清晰。她正坐在房间另一侧的窗台下，膝头摊着一本书，即便她的目光没有投往这个方向，Erik也知道她注意到了他们。

Xavier先生点点头。“还是叨扰了。”他穿过房间走到Frost小姐面前，朝她微鞠了一躬。“晚安。”

“晚安。”她答道。

Erik也跟着回礼道别，随后两人出了大堂朝门厅走去，一个男仆正等在门口。Erik的马车已经停在院子里整装待发。他环顾四周寻找Xavier家马车的踪迹，但却一无所获，所以只得停在自己马车门边等着。

“你不用等我，”Xavier先生对他说，“来时天气很好，所以我只骑了马。”

Erik盯着他。“可你眼下看上去并不适合骑马。”

“我会没事的。”

“不行，”Erik不假思索地说。“你不能这么走。我用马车把你送回家。你的马可以顺路让仆人骑回去。”

他突然想不通自己为什么要这么殷勤，可现在话已出口，覆水难收。而且不管怎么说，Xavier先生的脸色看上去 _确实_ 有些苍白，不该让他带病独自骑马回去。所以他打开车门，让到了一边。

Xavier先生似乎是踌躇了片刻，才在脸上挤出一个无力的笑。“如果不麻烦的话，那就……”

“怎么会麻烦，”Erik回答。他招手示意Xavier先生跟着自己上车。“请吧。”

他们一起爬上车，面对面坐着。Erik吩咐仆人驶向Graymalkin路，然后他们就出发了。

夕阳的余晖透过马车车窗斜射进来，此时此地，即使他突然发现了Xavier先生脸上晕出的那抹极其明艳的霞色，即使他凭空生出了一股强烈的渴望——想要伸手摩挲对方的脸颊、品尝那生动鲜活的唇瓣，可临到末了，他还是什么都没有说。同样，即便Xavier先生听到了Erik的心声，即便他体会到了Erik胸中突然涌起的那阵复杂难解的酸楚，那自始至终，Xavier先生也什么都没有说。

 

END


	30. april fools|愚人节AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基于以下点梗：“Charles，我染上了淋病…”

Charles两肩各挎着一大包杂货刚走进门，就听见Erik这么喊起来。

“你什么——”Charles开口说，眉毛都要挑到天上去了。然后他突然想起了今天是几月几号，于是摇了摇头径直走进厨房，Erik正在那儿手动搅拌着炉子上的一锅意大利面，他一挥手，另一个满载着蒜蓉面包的烤盘也飘进了烤箱里。“哈哈，”Charles把两个袋子放在手边的空闲橱柜上，“真——好笑。”

“要是愚人节连 _一个_ 玩笑都不跟你开，那我这个丈夫也太不称职了吧？”Erik一边问，一边用能力扯住Charles的皮带扣把他拉到身边，轻快地在他脸上印下一吻。

“可这个愚人节玩笑也太菜了，”Charles说着，从Erik怀里挣出来，开始去归置购物袋里的杂货。他打开冰箱，想找个地方放新买的牛奶，一边又问：“Pietro的数学考得怎么样？”

Erik耸了耸肩。“这个你得自己去问他。他回家后就一直呆在房里。”

“Lorna回来了吗？”

“还没，但Wanda在家。她在楼上。”

Charles“嗯”了一声，把冰箱底层的搁架又收拾了一遍，腾出位置放了一打鸡蛋。“晚饭吃什么？”

“意大利面。哦对了，Raven刚刚打电话说她周二要跟Azazel出门一趟，问我们到时候能不能帮她照顾Kurt，我随口就答应了她。”

Charles闻言停下手里的活计，转身看向橱柜。“周二？可那天是我们的结婚纪念日。”他们计划要去最爱的一家餐厅吃饭。Charles都已经在心里盘算好了：他要买一束花，Erik也有可能带着花来，他们会先享用一顿三菜正餐，再佐以贵到令人咋舌的红酒，餐后他们要微醺着走回酒店，最后来一场超级狂野的性爱，再不用顾虑自己会被孩子们听见。他整周都在期待这个。而Erik居然没跟他商量就答应在那天帮Raven看孩子，他现在根本没法无视心底那份沉甸甸的失落和一闪而过的刺痛。

但照顾Kurt也不赖，他试图说服自己。Kurt很有趣。他们会玩得很开心的。

“算了。”他慢吞吞地说，又转回去把西红柿放在冰箱下层的抽屉里。“这样……也好。话说他几点过来？到时候我们点个披萨吧，还可以看看电影什么的。”

Erik脑海里猝然涌现了一阵强烈的歉疚，其间还夹杂着许多爱意，但没等Charles开口问，Pietro就捏着几张纸蹑手蹑脚溜进了厨房。

“嘿，今天在学校还顺利吗？”Charles问。

“呃——” Pietro支支吾吾。他把那几张纸递给Charles，嘟囔了一句：“你可别生气，”然后就忙不迭地跑开了。

Charles一头雾水地垂眸看去。当他反应过来纸上写着什么的时候，眼睛立马瞪得滚圆。“留校关禁闭？你 _用拳头打了别人的脸_ ？Pietro！”但Pietro早就一溜烟儿跑得无影无踪，Charles的质问自然也没收到任何答复，Charles猛地转过身，把那几张纸杵到Erik眼前。“你知道这事？”

Erik耸耸肩。“这是叛逆期常态。”

“Erik！挥拳打别人的脸可不是叛逆。”

“我小时候也跟别人打过架。这很正常。”

“ _Erik_ ！”

可Erik转身把炉子关掉，一脸不以为意。Charles瞪着他的背，简直不敢置信，先不说他们俩年轻时有没有过这种经历，Erik真的觉得自己儿子在学校跟人打架什么事也没有？

他现在没空争辩这个——因为这时前门“砰”地一声合上，Lorna到家了。“爸爸！”她喊道。

“厨房这里，”Charles大声对她说，余光仍盯着Erik的肩膀。

她在门厅停下脚步，小脸红扑扑的。可过了一会儿，她还咬着唇站在那儿，又过了一会儿，她才小小声说：“验孕棒呈阳性时会显示什么？”

“ _什么_ ？”Charles叫起来。

电光石火间所有的事情都对上了号，他用手抹了把脸，抱怨说：“你们都太坏了吧。”

他身后的Erik开始捧腹大笑，“你之前说什么来着，谁的玩笑太菜了？”他趁着喘气的间隙问道。

“我就说我们骗不了他太长时间，”Lorna抱怨着，但她也在笑。“毕竟是个 _读心者_ 。”

“哦？你来之前我们明明已经把他骗得团团转，”Erik回答，笑到眼角的鱼尾纹都变得迷人起来，“Pietro！”

他们的儿子风一样地跑进来，堪堪停在Lorna面前，脸上早就笑开了。“我骗过他了吗？”

“你把我骗得好惨，”Charles附和道，把那张留校通知扔到橱柜上。他转过来挑眉望向Erik，抿着嘴忍住没笑。“那Raven应该也没打电话过来？”

“当然没有，”Erik回答。“我可一直期待着周二晚上七点跟你去Le Bernardin。”

 _你个混蛋_ ，Charles在心里对他这么说，又转过身，佯怒着去瞪Pietro和Lorna。“我正式宣布你们几个都被我拉黑了。从此我最喜欢的人就是Wanda。”

“Wanda正在自己房里等着告诉你她想退学，”Erik煞有介事地告诉他。

Charles呻吟一声。“那我反悔了，‘教授’才是我的最爱。”

“怎么可能是那只狗！”Pietro抗议。

 Charles对他说：“怎么不可能，我说是他就是他。”

——————————————————————

当天晚些时候，Charles在Erik的唇舌挑逗下经历了一次缓慢又煎熬的高潮，他气喘吁吁筋疲力尽，到最后攥着床单的手指都麻了，为了避免叫出声，紧咬着的牙关也酸了。他整个人散了架般地躺在床单上，睡眼惺忪地喘着粗气，Erik一路吻上来，浑身散发着无比的满足，直到与Charles双唇相接。 _现在你最喜欢谁_ ？

Charles低吟一声，伸手梳理着Erik的头发。 _你_ ， _你个自以为是的混蛋_ ， _永远都是你_ 。

 

END


End file.
